Holocaust Series
by Kori123
Summary: It's been years since the Elric brothers have joined once again in Germany. Trying to live there lives when Wolrd War II comes into play. What happens when they get themselves smacked into the Holocaust? FINISHED! :D
1. Prologue: Our lives

Title: Through mine eyes: Holocaust Series  
Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Creator: Hiromu Arakawa (who is a genius by the way! X3)  
Story writter: Kori  
Couples: None, but if you want to count it as Elricest, I guess there is some fluff in there...?  
Summary: It's been years since the Elric brothers have joined once again in Germany. Trying to live there lives when Wolrd War II comes into play. What happens when they get themselves smacked into the Holocaust? It's either fight, or die. (Terrible summary, sorry. ;-; )

* * *

Prologue: Our lives

* * *

Edward Elric sighed as he looked down at the streets. The apartment wasn't far from where he stood at that moment, so he could stand to spend some time gazing. He was an older boy, a young man really; in his early twenties.

He had lemon yellow hair that was long and always kept neatly in a ponytail. His attire consisted of the usual brown vest over white collar top, with brown pants to match. He had always been considered attractive and it surprised many people that he was still single and had never even had a girlfriend in the past; though he did tell stories of one girl from his home town.

Edward's golden yellow eyes looked at the torn up pavement he was standing on. The sidewalks were stained with blood and dirt alike; something that made him uneasy every time he left the apartment complex. Even going down to Gracia's flower shop made him uneasy.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he clutched the brown paper bag in his right hand tightly, fisting his left hand at his side. He turned and headed back toward the apartment complex without looking back.

Edward always hated going out shopping but it was something that had to be done; it was that or they didn't eat. They; meaning Alphonse Elric also.

Alphonse Elric was Edward's younger brother, by a year, give or take a few months. The two were very close for they were all each other had. Alphonse had thick dirty blonde hair, which was cut short as of late; different from Edward's own thin and flowing hair. Alphonse had golden eyes to match his brother as well and he also wore the same outfit as Edward, with minor differences most days. He was slightly shorter, but it didn't bother him. He was proud that his brother had gotten taller than him in the last few years.

Edward sighed as he reached the door walking in; he shut it behind himself and headed up stairs, dropping the bag of groceries on the table as he passed. "Hey Al?" Edward called as he walked through the halls and reached the first bedroom.

Alphonse's room was kind of plain; a desk full of papers, books and pencils. A bed to the side that was always neatly made and the ground made of hardwood, that was always as neat as the bed. His desk lamp was on so Edward figured he had just left. "Al?" He called again as he closed the door and headed to the next room.

Edward's room was the same size and build as Alphonse's room but had many differences. The ground was hardwood also, but it was usually messy with papers, since his desk didn't hold them all. Books were on the bookshelf in the corner near the bed, a few sticking out from past readings. His bed was made, which gave him the hint his brother had just been there as well. He sighed and closed the door to that room as he kept going.

"Alphonse? Where are you?" He asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

The door opened a second later and there stood Alphonse Elric. He had a nervous smile on his face and an apron wrapped around his waist. "Oh, brother, I didn't know you were back yet," he said as he took off his rubber gloves setting them in a nearby waste basket. "Did you get the groceries?"

"Of course," Edward said with a nod as he looked at his brother. He always hated when Alphonse did that; cleaned up without ever asking for Edward's help. Maybe once in a while he'd ask Edward to pick up his room, but for the most part, Alphonse did the whole house by himself. "What kind of older brother doesn't provide for his younger sibling?" He asked as he ruffled Alphonse's hair playfully with a big toothy grin.

Alphonse pouted a bit as he swatted lightly at his brother's hand, "brother stop it, I'm not a baby." He whined, which didn't exactly help his point. Edward laughed at that as he pulled his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Yeah yeah. Look, we're getting kind of low on rations so I didn't get any milk this month." Edward explained as he turned and headed back toward the kitchen. Alphonse frowned lightly as he reached back to untie the apron as he followed his brother.

"That's just your excuse for not having to drink any," he retorted.

"Eh, maybe," Edward said with a shrug. That may have been partly true; though in reality, they really were running low on rations. With Edward being out of a job for the time being and Alphonse not working at all, they were on their last bit of savings. He didn't worry though, he knew he'd get a job eventually. He'd have to, "so what have you been up to? Just cleaning?"

"Yeah pretty much," Alphonse said as he took the apron off, folding it, he placed it in a side drawer by the phone. Edward started to unload the bag of groceries setting everything out to put away. Alphonse looked over everything kind of sadly, deep in thought for a while.

When he opened his mouth to speak, he stopped himself and instead went to help. "So I was talking to some men downtown while I was at the store, and they said they might have a job for me in one of the factories. I said I wasn't sure about it, but they said I would be perfect for it; so I might give it a try starting Tuesday." Edward explained as he put things in the refrigerator. Speaking all at once with slight enthusiasm. He paused a moment then glanced over at his brother.

Alphonse nodded to Edward's story, but had a troubled look on his face. "Something wrong Al?" Edward asked with a little frown.

Alphonse snapped back to reality by that, "huh? Oh, sorry brother. I was just thinking..."

"That's dangerous," Edward teased, "about what?"

"About life," Alphonse replied quietly.

Edward went silent also as he thought about it. He knew exactly what Alphonse was talking about; the fact the apartment had gone down from three members back down to two.

It had started only months ago. Their friend, Maes Hughes, was first to notify the boys. He said something about a new movement from his old 'group of buddies', the Nazis. Something about their leader getting out of prison and leading them again. Something about ending the depression Germany was facing.

This involved something called The Final Solution. Hughes claimed to not know anything about it since he quit being one of them. Then, a few days after the decision was made, they started going to work. It was small at first, but cleared out many in their neighborhood.

The movement called for the extermination of all jews. Including their old friend Fritz Lang; who was brutally killed in front of a crowd of millions one morning along with a few other jews. Edward Elric hadn't seen it exactly, but was in the area unable to stop it. He felt terrible for it and went into his own little depression, but was only thankful neither him nor his brother were jews.

Soon after the jews were being sent to death, other groups were put to death that were counted as 'imperfect' in the Nazis eyes; this included gypsies. Their friend Noah had been one, and a few weeks after Lang's murder, she was joined with him. Only they didn't kill her on the spot, she was sent to something called a concentration camp.

Edward became scared; an emotion he hated feeling. In this world, he was use to the fact there was no alchemy; nothing like alchemy to destroy people. Though it seemed many humans were doing that without the magical power. With more and more groups of people counted as imperfect, Edward was just waiting.

Waiting for someone to stand up to them and stop them.

Or waiting for their turn to come up.

"Hey Al?" Edward asked after a while of silence; he'd just finished putting away the last item. Alphonse blinked then looked over at his brother, sad and waiting for the rest of his brothers words. "I don't want you feeling sad. This isn't our fault; we didn't do this," Edward said softly.

"I know," Alphonse said nodding. "I just feel terrible that there's nothing we can do. No one who is willing to stop it. Even your not willing to-"

"They'll kill you Al," Edward said as he narrowed his eyes. "I spoke with Hughes and he said that if anyone got in their way, they would kill them and their family. I'm not letting that happen."

"But Ed-!"

"No!" Edward shouted back. He didn't raise his voice too loud, but enough to make a point. Alphonse went quiet and nodded as he started to walk off. "Al wait," Edward said as he walked over to his brother.

Alphonse stopped and turned to look at Edward who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "I'm sorry," he said quietly "I just...I saw Fritz Lang die...and Noah is probably..." He couldn't say it, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I don't want you to get hurt either," Alphonse said with a weak smile.

Edward smiled back as he ruffled his brother's hair playfully again, "right. So, no more feeling bad. Come on, let's go visit Gracia."

"Right," Alphonse nodded as he ran off to grab his coat.

As soon as Alphonse had left, Edward's smile vanished again and returned to a frown. He hated pretending that nothing was wrong. He figured Alphonse would be fine, but as Edward looked down at his automail limbs he couldn't help but remember what he's heard the other day from Hughes:

The next step in the movement was to rid Germany of the crippled...

Edward hadn't told Alphonse yet.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the Prologue. If you haven't read my profile, please do. It gives some information and such.  
Anyway, I jsut wanted to apologize in advance for anyone who is sore on the subject. I'm terrible in History class, but I was thinking 'hm. Ed, Al, Noah, Lang, Hughes...tons of them would have died during WWII.' So I got this great idea for a fan-fic.  
I have a few things to say though:  
1. If your a huge history person, please don't yell at me for getting things incorrect. I know they probably are, but for story sake, leave them be...  
2. If your a huge FMA fan (like me XD) and yell at me about OoCness or whatever; remember it is older them in Germany. They're not going to act that EXACT same as in the series. So please leave me alone. I'll try to stay true to the character and such, but if I go off a little, please don't get mad.  
3. If your sore to the subject, then jsut don't read it. It gets bad later on. 

That's all I have to say for now! RxR and such! X3


	2. Chapter one: Waiting

* * *

Chapter one - Waiting

* * *

"Things are getting to be terrible," Gracia said as she poured Alphonse a cup of tea. He sat down at the table, calmly, as he listened to her speak. Edward was with him, of course, sitting to the left. He wasn't drinking anything but he was gnawing on a cookie; Edward loved Gracia's cookies, even if the sugar was limited due to rations. "I can hardly go outside anymore. There are so many people being taken away, I'm just waiting for my time," she said softly as she handed him the cup.

Alphonse took it and frowned, "Gracia, please don't say such things. You don't fit any qualifications," he said as he sipped at the tea.

"No, not yet; but demand is getting to be higher. The only thing really protecting us is the fact Hughes use to be one of them. If he wasn't, they probably would have come up with some kind of excuse to kill us by now."

"That's such a negative thing to say," Edward said as he crunched the cookie in his mouth. Watching a few crumbs fall out of his mouth and onto the table; he wiped them off the table cloth and onto the ground. Alphonse watched him, as did Gracia, "your both so negative. Sure this thing is terrible, thousands of people are dying. We just have to keep watching out for each other and things will get better. Just wait. One of the Russian leaders or someone will come and stop them."

"A Russian leader? They wouldn't help us," Alphonse said as he rolled his eyes. "They're busy doing other things. Besides, last I heard, they approved of this whole thing. France and Britain aren't any help either."

"Negative!" Edward shouted playfully as he pointed at Alphonse.

Gracia nodded. "He has a point Edward. They don't seem to be in a big hurry to do anything."

"Well not right now, but that's why we need to just hold on," Edward said as he took another cookie, twirling it around a bit before chewing it.

"We should have gone with the other scientists to America," Alphonse said out of the blue as he set his cup down on the table and looked over at his brother. "This isn't happening over there. In fact, they seem to have been having a great couple years with tons of new inventions. If we went, we might have been able to-"

"I already told you," Edward said rolling his eyes as he finished the second cookie. "They wanted us to be packed and ready the next day and it was too soon. Besides, I've heard their stock market has been going downhill. A lot. A whole hell of a lot bigger than ours even."

"That was just a rumor," Alphonse frowned.

"Yeah well, I like to believe that there are other problems in the world besides our own." Edward explained as he reached for another cookie, only to be swatted by Alphonse. He gave his brother a questionable look and Alphonse gave him a 'you've had enough' look in return. Edward pulled his hand back and leaned in his chair. "I'm just making a point," he said with a sigh.

"Not a very good one," Alphonse said as he sighed also; he looked down at his cup of tea, staring back at his reflection.

"Now who's being Negative?" Gracia asked with a small chuckle, "you two shouldn't worry so much. Edward, your hair is more blonde than any of those so called Aryans," Edward perked up a little, "and Alphonse. You have done absolutely nothing to be considered a threat." Alphonse smiled and nodded, "neither of you have done anything to be considered 'impure' or whatever else it is they say.

"Ed, your probably right. Some other country will jump in and save us any day now. We just have to wait and see," she said a little happier than a moment ago.

"That's the hardest part," Edward said as he stood up to stretch a bit. Alphonse watched him, "not knowing when this whole thing will end. I'm ready for it." Edward stated with a small yawn, already bored of this chit-chat.

"We all are," Gracia said as a small creaking sound was heard from off to the side. When the three turned to its source, they spotted a little girl. She was around four years old or so, with little blonde pigtails and bright aqua colored eyes. She was wearing her pajamas still from the night before, but looked content in them.

"Mommy your being loud," she said softly as she walked over. She was sleepy from the looks of it, and the boys smiled as she approached.

"Oh Elisia, I'm sorry." Gracia said as she got up and walked over to her daughter to pick her up. "Your big brothers are here, do you want to say hi?"

"Hi big brothers," Elisia said with a little wave.

The two Elrics just smiled and waved in reply as Alphonse got up to walk over. "Hey Elisia, your birthday's coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Elisia said with a little smile, "I'll be four!"

"Yeah I know," he said with a laugh "what do you want for your birthday?"

The little girl gasped excitedly, "you really want to know?"

Alphonse laughed with a small nod, "sure I do. What do you want?"

"I'll show you," she said as she asked her mother to put her down. Once back on the ground, she took Alphonse's hand and dragged him off.

"Be right back," Alphonse said as he left the room.

Gracia just watched them go before turning back to Edward. She sighed, her smile vanishing into a frown. "Edward, I need to speak with you."

"Hm?" Edward blinked, "okay. Shoot."

"It's about your arm and leg," she said as she glanced at the limbs "they're both fake aren't they?"

Edward went quiet a while then looked down at them and nodded. They had their 'skin' colored covering on for the moment, covering the automail, "yeah. Both my arm and leg are gone. Winry gave me these automail ones, but they're starting to get too small and rust." He said as he held his hand up.

Gracia looked at them for a while then nodded, "yes. Are you aware of the newest group that is to be put into the camps?"

"Cripples," Edward said softly as he put his arm down.

"Technically, you are counted as one. Even if you do have fake limbs that help you with mobility." She said as she sat back down in her seat. Edward did the same as he watched the ground. He wasn't sure what to say; it was a true statement. Sure he could get around and sure he could hide them; but in reality, he was counted as a cripple.

"Yeah, I know." He said quietly. "Hughes told me that the order was for cripples and diseased to be put to death. No place for them in this world, so they figure they'd just get rid of them altogether." He shrugged, "sounds so illogical to me."

"None of this sounds logical, because it isn't." Gracia explained with another sad glance to the table cloth.

There was silence between the two for a long time, then Edward spoke up, "please don't tell Al. He...he doesn't know yet and I'd rather he didn't find out unless it gets way out of line."

"I wasn't planning on telling him," Gracia said as she grabbed a cookie and held it out to him, "here. Have a cookie."

"No thanks," Edward said with a weak smile. "Al made it clear I was done for now. Maybe I can take a few back to the apartment with me?"

"No problem," she said with a little sigh. "Life is too short Edward, enjoy it."

Edward nodded and picked up a cookie, just to look at it. "Yeah...tell me about it."

* * *

"Brother, I'm going to go to the graveyard for a bit okay?" Alphonse called from the front door. He was all ready to go, with his large and heavy black coat draped across his shoulders. He had one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other one on the door knob. He turned back towards the stair case to wait for some kind of reply, but when none came he just left.

It had been three days since their little visit to Gracia's house and since then all Alphonse could think about was the conversation they had. Both Gracia and his brother had made good points. None of them had done nothing to get put into on of the camps or be murdered. Then again, neither did the jews; and the more he thought about it, the less fair it seemed.

Alphonse let out a long and dragged sigh as he started walking down the sidewalk. He casually glanced around at the buildings and people that were walking about. Many of the buildings were run down; some burnt, some torn and some just old and rotting. They lived in a, considered, poor neighborhood. Where the only entertainment you could find would be down at the local pub. Somewhere Alphonse wasn't allowed to go for various reasons.

Then, after examining the buildings, Alphonse looked at the people he saw. Some were sad looking and gloomy, wearing almost permanent frowns. Some were waiting, like they were, for the Nazis to come get them. Then there was a small group of people walking around that seemed happy; either agreeing with the Nazi way of life or they just hadn't realized what was going on.

Germany had hit rock bottom. Living in Munich was worse than living other places too, by the way. Alphonse hated living there, but it seemed they had no choice. They couldn't leave for some reason, and this was the place where most of the events took place. This was where many people were killedand this was the place where the conference had taken place. The start of hell, in short.

It made Alphonse sick to think about, and finally reaching the graveyard did nothing to boost his confidence in the legal system. He stopped a few feet through the gate and looked around.

The graveyard, which covered a good couple hundred feet, was getting old like the rest of the town. Tombstones were knocked over or broken, chipped to where one couldn't read the names anymore. Alphonse frowned again as he began walking off somewhere in the back.

He stopped again when he reached a familiar grave.

Alphons Heiderich. He had been Edwards room mate, and the closest thing he had to a friend. They spent several months together before he was shot and killed after helping Edward return to his 'real' home. Edward always had claimed that Alphons looked just like his younger brother, and that was what brought them together.

Alphonse smiled weakly as he bent down to clear away some dust. He often times had to tell himself that this man was a friend of theirs and that it was because of him Alphonse was back with his brother. At the same time, Alphonse hated him. Envied him for having Edward as long as he did. He hated the face that his brother would even consider replacing him with another person just because they looked like him.

He sighed and shook his head as he went into a real smile, "hi Alphons. I just wanted to drop by and say hello. Sorry it's been so long," he said as he sat down near the stone. When was the last time anyone was there? Was Noah the last one to be there? Alphonse frowned again, "sorry Noah isn't here with me right now...she's actually probably with you right now. If she is, can you tell her I say hi?" He said to himself mostly.

He didn't feel so alone anymore, "brother is doing fine. He has his moments when things just get too crazy for him. Then again, who doesn't? This war is driving the whole world mad." He explained as he shook his head, "but don't worry, we're doing fine. We haven't done anything wrong and Gracia says we have no reason for them to come and kill-"

"Anyway," Alphonse said to cut himself off, "I just wanted to say hi. I sure hope this war ends soon; I can't stand to see so many people die." He whispered the last part, and as if in reply, the sky opened up and began sprinkling rain.

* * *

"Al? Where have you been?" Edward scolded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Alphonse had just stepped through the door, drenched in water; cold water. "I was worried sick! Do you honestly want to give your brother a heart attack?"

Alphonse laughed lightly and shook his head as he hung up his coat. "No, I just went out for a bit. I told you that I was going before I left," he pointed out.

Edward stared in confusion, "you did? I don't remember."

"Well I did," Alphonse said as he took off his shoes next; thankful for the person who invented boots. Wet socks were never any fun.

"Well next time, say it louder or something," Edward said shaking his head. "Seriously Al, I was worried that maybe they-" Edward stopped and shook his head, "forget it. Come on, I have lunch waiting for us in the kitchen."

Alphonse nodded and headed upstairs with his brother. He knew what Edward was getting at; he had been jumpy about Alphonse leaving the house without him for a while now. Even just going outside freaked Edward out. He was so scared that the Nazis would come and kill Alphonse; that was why Edward was the one always going outside to get groceries. Instead of Alphonse doing it like he had in the past.

It made Alphonse sad to see his brother so fearful, but there really was nothing he could do. He felt that way about it towards Edward too. Whenever Edward left, he knew there was a good chance he may not come back; he dared not to think of it.

"So what are we eating?" Alphonse asked as he finally got to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Edward grinned as he walked over to the little stove top. He slipped on some oven mitts as he went over to a pot and opened it looking in. He smelt it a moment, then nodded and set the top aside. Grabbing two bowls, he took out a giant wooden spoon and scooped out some of the lunch.

Alphonse watched him curiously, and before long Edward had brought the bowls over. Setting one out in front of his little brother and one for himself; "here we go. Something you'll recognize," he said with a smile as he took off the mitts and sat down in his usual chair.

Alphonse was still confused until he looked into the bowl and saw its contents. He smiled as he looked back to his brother, "stew? I didn't even know you knew how to make this." He said as he grabbed his spoon.

Edward laughed slightly as he took his own spoon to get a nice mouthful of stew. He swallowed, licking his lips as he looked back at Alphonse. "Me neither. I get a recipe from Gracia," he explained as he ate some more.

Alphonse took his first bite. Then another. Then frowned as he looked over at Edward, "but this probably cost a lot to make. All the milk, beef, vegetables. Not to mention the spices."

"Relax. I took a little out of my own savings account. Nothing out of our savings for house payments and groceries," Edward took another bite.

"Your own savings?" Alphonse gasped lightly, "that's yours for buying a new car."

"Yeah well, lately there seems to be no need for a car," Edward said sadly as he watched the thick soup. "I have no desire to go on a Sunday drive anywhere anyway."

"What about after this war is over?"

"Then I'll just buy one with my new paychecks," he said with another smile. Soft, gentle, and possibly hiding a few things. "Don't worry about it Al, I'll take care of us. I promise you."

Alphonse nodded. He didn't doubt his brother on anything; especially when it came to him taking care of his family.

The brothers spent the rest of the meal in silence. Both boys deep in thoughts about things. War. Friends. Family. Things like that. Some memories were happy, others were painful. "Hey Ed?" Alphonse asked after a while.

Edward blinked once as he popped the spoon out of his mouth, "hm?" He tilted his head as he took another bite.

"What do you want for your-"

Knock knock knock.

Edward blinked again as he set his spoon down on a napkin and stood. Alphonse stood also, but Edward motioned for him to sit back down. Alphonse obeyed, but watched his brother carefully as he went down stairs.

Who would be knocking on there door?

Edward opened the door cautiously, "yes?" He asked the figure that stood there.

It was a tall man, with brown sandy hair that was cut very short. Not quite shaved, but close. He was wearing a uniform that Edward had only seen so many times, but the pin on the front gave it away. He frowned at Edward as he held up a piece of paper, "is this Alphons Heiderich's residence?"

Edward shook his head, keeping his distance, "no. He passed away a few months ago. Who wants to know?"

"My name is Edward Krushien. I was sent here to retrieve an Alphons Heiderich for some research," it was a well told lie.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "what a coincidence, that's my name too. I'm Edward Elric. My younger sibling and I have been living here for a while now. Ever since he died. Now if you don't excuse me, we're kind of in the middle of-"

Edward tried to close the door, but the man caught it before he could. Edward narrowed his eyes again. The man only copied him, "your eyes." He said simply. Edward didn't budge, "they're golden like your hair. Are you an Aryan?"

"Do I look Aryan to you?" Edward hissed. An accident really. Something he'd regret later on no doubt.

"No. In fact, I'm not sure what you are," the man said. He opened his mouth to speak again, but another voice cut through the room.

"Brother? Who's at the door?" Alphonse asked as he stepped down the stairs looking at the man. When he'd reached the bottom, he froze. He knew that uniform as well; and the look the man was giving him...

"You both have golden eyes," the man said as he glanced from Alphonse back to Edward. Edward, who was almost fuming.

"Get out!" Edward snapped dangerously. Before the man could protest, if he was going to, Edward slammed the door shut. Locking each lock. Spinning around he leaned his back against it. He panted a bit for some reason, adrenaline rushing maybe.

He stopped his heavy breathing as he looked over at Alphonse who had gone very pale in the last couple minutes. Edward's eyes softened as he frowned. He was quiet for a long time before turning to see Alphonse with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Al..."

* * *


	3. Chapter two: Caught

Comments:

Flower Kid is a Leprechaun - Thank you! For the story sake, we're going to make Edward in his mid-twenties if not early twenties. Also for story sake, we'll make Alphonse about...four years younger? Or so by looks? I think that's what I planned out. I don't remember. You'll have to see later. I do explain it. XD

the light before the darkness - Aw thank you!!! I love hearing comments like these. If you've read my past stories, you can see my writting has improved a lot, even if it isn't that good. Thank you! -huggles-

HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite - Hehehe, you'll just have to wait and see. X3

Hikari (The Grammar Lover) - Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad you pointed out grammer. Some of the grammer I mess up on I do on purpose. Because in my mind, the way it's read it some what poetic, so I wrote it to flow that way. You are right though, there are places that I need to check up on. Which is why I found myself and editor to check over everything. She's really good, so I trust her enough to help with that.

* * *

Chapter two - Caught

* * *

That night had not been an easy one for the brothers. Edward had nothing to say to his brother. Nothing comforting anyway. After Edward had shut the door at the man, Alphonse had gone straight to his room and slammed the door. Locking it so Edward couldn't even see his brother. Sure, he could just as easily as Alphonse to unlock it, his brother always obeyed, but he figured Alphonse could use the time alone.

Edward had gone to his own room to think things over. What was he suppose to do? If that man had seen them...If that man had found their eyes to be that interesting...What was stopping them from coming back. He could only hope that they didn't bother.

"Hey Al?" Edward said with a small knock to his brother's door. It was evening time now. Too late to be afternoon, to early to be night. Just perfect in the evening. "Dinner will be done in a bit, why don't you go wash up."

After saying that, Edward left the door side and went down into the kitchen/dinning room. He let out another sigh as he looked over at what he'd made for dinner. It wasn't anything fancy like the stew they had for lunch, but if Alphonse wanted some of that instead, there was still some leftover.

Dinner was nothing more than a small roasted chicken with two baked potatoes and a loaf of bread. It was an average meal. Small, which was perfect for the two boys. As much as Edward hated to admit it; it was easier to get along with Noah there.

He cleared his throat as he started to set the table. Putting out their plates and silverware. Napkins folded neatly under the spoon and fork. Knife left alone. He placed a rag on the center of the table and let the meal lay on top. Then Edward grabbed their drinks.

Water for the both of them, since Edward hadn't bought the milk that month. He didn't really mind. He hated the taste of the stuff. Hm, he seemed to hate a lot of things.

Alphonse was sluggish to leave his room. It was dark with the lights off, almost pitch black actually. His bed was messy when he left; he'd obviously been sitting on it. He wiped his eyes as he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Once he'd reached the bathroom, he shut the door and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess. His hair was sticking up in various places. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed earlier that day; with the stains on his cheeks to prove it. He took in a deep breath then turned on the water to let it run into the sink. He dipped his hands under it, using soap of course, to wash his hands. It felt good; the warm water.

He just stared at them as he thought about everything. The way that man looked at him. He was so...perplexed. Then again, how many people did you see walking around with gold hair and gold eyes? Not many.

"He'll probably say something to his leader," Alphonse said softly to himself as he dried his hands and headed to the kitchen. Fixing his hair a bit as he went. "So, what's for dinner?" Alphonse asked with a weak smile. Trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Edward noticed the false smile, but went along with it anyway, "nothing much. Chicken, potatoes, and bre-"

"Chicken? Wow brother, today's meals are all fancy aren't they?" Alphonse teased as he sat down. "Savings again?"

"Yeah," Edward said with a little smile. It was nice to see his brother actually happy. He normally was, but after that whole thing. He was only glad Alphonse was better. "Just don't get use to it. This stuff is expensive and we still need to buy other things."

"It's fine brother," Alphonse said as he split his potato in half and buttered the surface lightly. Then mashed it up, watching the steam dance into the air. Edward did the same with his potato then took a nice big bit. For some reason he'd always liked the taste of potatoes.

"I hope it's just cooked well enough. I'd hate to be feeding you rotten food," Edward said as he took a slice of bread. He buttered that as well and set it off to the side on his plate, taking another bite of potatoes as he took some chicken. "You like the legs right?"

Alphonse nodded with a little smile, "only if you don't want them," he said as he took a sip of water.

Edward grinned, "nope, I reserved those just for you." He said as he took a chicken leg and reached over to put it on Alphonse's plate. "Made with just the right amount of spices too. Hope it's the way you like it."

Alphonse hesitated a moment then took a small bite, he beamed afterward, "it tastes perfect!" Edward laughed and went to say something when there was a knock on the door. Both boys froze and glanced in the direction. Alphonse's smile he had a moment ago vanished as he stared down at his dinner, going into a small state of sadness.

Edward watched Alphonse, narrowing his eyes a bit as he got up. "Stay here," he told Alphonse as he headed downstairs. Alphonse just sat there looking ready to cry but told himself not too. It was probably just Gracia right?

"Yes?" Edward called as he headed down the stairs, glaring at the door. Who the hell was there so late? Sure it was technically early, but it was late for visitors. The Hughes family knew that. "Who's there?" Edward asked as he got closer.

He looked through the peep hole and cursed himself for already speaking.

It was them.

He shook his head and backed up a little as they knocked again. He glanced behind himself at the stairs then back to the door. What was he suppose to do?

"Edward Elric, we would like a word with you," one man said. It was that Edward guy from earlier that day. Edward licked his chapped lips as he went to the door again. No way was he going to let them in, but he couldn't ignore them. They knew he was there.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" He asked as politely as he could as he opened the door a fragment and looked out. He cursed to himself again. Three of them. That wasn't many, but if he opposed any one of them, he'd be...

"We would like a word with you and your brother," another man said off to the side. This man had blonde hair and blue eyes. Aryan. The three men each wore the same uniform, with the same pins on the left breast. Nazis. Edward hated Nazis.

"I'm sorry, but my brother isn't here right now." Edward said as he studied each one of the men. They were well built, so it was apparent Edward couldn't take them on alone. Well, on a plus side, he did have his automail to back him up. Then again, it was rusty and probably would freeze up halfway through a fight if any came.

'Note to Winry: Make never rusting automail.' He said mentally to himself.

"Can we take a look inside?" One of the men said as he pushed his way passed Edward. The two others followed right after him, pushing Edward out of their way. Edward fumbled a little, but caught himself as he watched them head for the stairs.

"H-hey!" He shouted as he ran after them. One of them, Edward, turned around.

"It would be better for your health if you didn't object to us," he said monotonously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he held it up. Edward looked it over carefully then glared. Damn. A search warrant.

"Just what exactly are you looking for?" Edward asked as he heard a small whine. His eyes went wide as he looked past the Nazi man and saw the other two. One was holding onto Alphonse by the wrists, while the other was still looking around. Edward growled under his breath as he looked back to the man in front of him, "let him go."

"Your both under arrest," the man replied as he stuffed the document back into his pocket. "You are both to come with us."

"What have we done to get arrested?" Edward asked as calmly as he could. It was hard. Especially with Alphonse up the stairs, giving almost no struggle at all. Trying to cooperate as calmly as possible.

"You lied for one thing Mr. Elric," Mr. Elric? That just sounded nasty. "Another concerning your heritage." He finished.

"Our heritage?" Edward repeated questionably.

"Yes. Your eyes," he said with a little nod. "Our leader would like to speak to you about them. They are an unusual color," he glanced over his shoulder, "both you and your brother have the same eyes."

"Yes, but his are darker. They're almost brown," Edward countered.

"None the less, we have orders to apprehend both the Elrics. It would be best if you cooperate. That way we don't have to hurt either of you."

"Is that a threat?" Edward hissed lightly.

"Ed, please just do what they say," Alphonse pleaded from up the stairs. Edward looked over at his younger brother. Seeing Alphonse's face he sighed and nodded. He'd go along with it. For now. For his sake.

* * *

Well, that's all you get for chapter two! Sorry it took so long to post. I finished it forever ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me post for some odd reason. I don't know. Sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer! I promise! RxR!

P.s. Sorry Hikari! My editor didn't check this chapter. ;;

- Kori


	4. Chapter three: Let's talk

-sob sob- No one reviewed for the last chapter. Maybe I took too long? Or maybe people finally realised this story sucks. Oh well! I'll keep posting new chapters no matter what! Even if it is just for my own personal amusement! Though reviews are nice. Well, here's the next chapter!  
P.s. Anyone who yells at me for using Himmler will get beat! I studied Himmler so much I think I should explode from it. He gets more into character later on. He has a small role though, so please don't get mad at me.

* * *

Chapter three - Let's Talk

* * *

Edward stayed quiet the entire trip there. Alphonse had done the same, apart from the usual answering of questions the Nazis would throw at the two. Even when they were directed towards the elder, he would remain silent. 

He kept his eyes glued to the window, watching the streets go by. The people that were out would stop and stare at them as they drove past. Alphonse would give a little wave once in a while, or something similar judging by the little movement he made from the corner of his brother's eye. Even the Nazis with them had grown silent for the time being.

The part of the city they were in was obviously the wealthier side; if you could even call it that. It was the side where all the Nazis Stayed out when not on duty, if you could believe it. It was the side where the Fuhrer was staying. This was the side of the city where the so-called perfect race was. The ones with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Edward always hated seeing them. It made him think of Alphons. He had heard that remark so many times when he was around Alphons too. A few people before his death would call him and his friends the perfect race. At the time it seemed like just another racist comment. Who knew it was really talking about all this...

The car pulled up to a fairly large building and came to a halt. The man who had been driving got out first, slamming the door as he went. He walked up to another Nazi who was standing guard. Edward wasn't sure what they said, but within minutes he came back over and motioned for the others.

The Nazi seated beside Alphonse nodded and opened his door, grabbing onto Alphonse's arm roughly, he pulled him out. Alphonse didn't make any sound, nor did he make an effort to get away. He simply followed. Edward frowned at that, but only a moment as the Nazi Edward shoved him out of the vehicle as well. Edward went along with it, still keeping himself silently. Even when they shoved him out so hard he nearly tripped; something he normally wouldn't tolerate.

"This way," the Nazi Edward instructed as he grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him up the steps and to the large building. The Nazis holding the brothers stopped and spoke to the guard once more. This time in a language foreign to Edward. The guard's eyes widened at something the Nazi had said as he looked at the two. He spoke again only this time was clear, "golden eyes."

Edward flinched at the sound of it as they were pushed and pulled some more. Into the building they went. By this point, all signs of struggle were long since past. Even Edward had no strength in him to continue to fight against them.

"Brother?" Alphonse's voice pierced through Edward's thoughts. He jerked his head toward his brother, a little confused by the looks of it. He was talking in a low whisper, trying to keep the conversation among themselves. "What do you think they'll do to us?"

The shakiness of his voice frightened even Edward as he just watched his little brother. The Nazis hadn't noticed they were talking yet. Or, if they had, they were ignoring it. "I don't know. Nothing I guess." Edward said with a shrug, "what can they do to us? We haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, but what if they find something wrong? What if they lock us up or shoot us or-"

"Hey-!" Edward hissed back to his brother. Giving a warning glare, "don't you even dare think of those things. I'm your big brother remember? I'll protect you from whatever they feel they have to do to us." Edward explained with a little smile.

This made Alphonse smile back, though both their smiles were empty.

"Here," one Nazi said shortly after their talk. He opened a door to let the other two through then closed it behind them. Edward narrowed his eyes but again stayed quiet. He hated these men so much. Not just because they were Nazi either.

Once inside, the men released the brothers and stepped back. As though they were presenting a prize or some kind of game they'd hunted down. Which was probably the best way to put it. Alphonse blinked once, mildly confused as he looked to the man they had been brought to.

They were in an office type room. Four big walls with a huge window looking out on the city towards the middle. It was somewhat empty, with a desk in front of the window and file cabinets all over the place. On the desk was a stack of papers; ones that appeared to be about eye color and race. The whole office area, in summary, was nice. Big, but still nice, with its plush carpet and white painted walls that were decorated with articles and such from newspapers.

The man stood behind the desk, gazing at the two with such curiosity, it even frightened Edward. He was a thin man from what Edward could tell. He was wearing traditional Nazi uniform, only his badges signified he was much greater in power than that. His head was shaved, leaving almost nothing on top, which didn't mean much when you were going bald. He wore glasses at the brim of his nose and pushed them up as he looked at the two once more.

"So you two are the Elric brothers I've heard so much about. My name is Himmler. Heinrich Himmler." He said with a sly smile, stepped out from behind the desk to reveal himself. Edward nodded as he stepped forward also. More protectively than anything.

"Yes sir. I am Edward Elric. With me is my little brother Alphonse Elric. We are the sons to Hoenhiem," he explained. He wasn't sure what kind of stuff his father had done in this world, but whenever anyone heard his name, they showed a great deal of respect.

The man waved a hand in the air, "I have no interest in that madman." He said. Only to get the boys to flinch at the sound of 'madman'. Any 'real world' person would say that about the great alchemist. "I'm much more interested in you two," he pointed out.

"Us sir?" Alphonse asked as he held perfectly still. Trying his best not to even breath too heavily in his presence. Himmler nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, the famous golden eyes." He explained, "only a few hours ago no one even knew you existed and now," he held one hand up "you seem to be quite popular if I do say so myself." Oh joy. Now they were being treated like rare animals too.

Edward cursed to himself. They'd gotten their eyes from their father. Yet another reason to hate. "With all due respect sir," that took a lot to say, "what do our eyes have to do with anything?"

"Ah I was hoping you would ask that," Himmler said as he put one hand to his side, letting the other motion to the papers on his desk. "Thanks to you I've been doing careful research on eye color and the race they arrive from."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "and?" He asked impatiently.

Himmler smiled, "and I must say, you two are a rare find indeed. In fact, besides your father, you two are probably the only human beings on Earth with such strange colored eyes."

"Sir, what's your point? Have we done anything wrong?" Edward asked bitterly, trying so hard not to lose his cool. Not with Alphonse right there. "We still have blonde hair, and our eyes are natural. Is there any problem with-"

"Where it stands right now there is nothing to worry about. Especially if your loyalty belongs with the Nazis." He said. Finally getting to the catch.

Edward opened his mouth and heard a small gasp escape, but that didn't come from him. Alphonse winced slightly; Edward could at least see that from where he stood. "What if, sir, our loyalty rested in another viewpoint?" Edward asked cautiously.

Himmler narrowed his eyes, his smile turned into a frown, "then we'd have to treat you like another opposing force." He said in a low tone. Much deeper than the one he had a moment ago. Edward nodded, though he found it hard to breath all of a sudden.

They weren't out of the woods yet, "so our eyes mean nothing so long as we stay true to the Nazi party?" Alphonse asked to try and sum up everything.

"Your eyes mean nothing to us, rare as they might be; you are still not part of the perfect race. A little lower perhaps, but still not a threat. That is," he glanced at Edward a moment then back to Alphonse "unless you make yourselves threats."

Both boys went dead silent for a few minutes, which seemed to last for hours as they waited. When no reply or remark came, Edward nodded again with a small bow. "Yes sir," he said obediently.

* * *

"Dammit!" Edward shouted and he punched the wall with his metal fist. It made a loud cracking sound but didn't do much else. Alphonse winced slightly at the sound as he sat on the couch and listened. They had been home only five minutes, if even that, and Edward was already trying to destroy things. 

"Ed, don't, you'll put a dent in the wall." Alphonse said softly as he tucked his legs up to his chest and held on. He was watching the ground, not bothering to look up as Edward punched one more time. Alphonse closed his eyes and listened to the steady breathing that came off his body.

"This isn't fair!" Edward shouted as he punched again. This time with his real flesh, "who the hell do they think they are?" He shouted again as he punched once more. His knuckles became red and sore, but he didn't care. "They can't just kidnap us like that then threaten us!"

"That's not what hap-"

"Don't even start with me Al," Edward hissed under his breath as he punched with his metal fist. "You know what they did. You were there! Don't even try to defend them."

"What am I supposed to do?" Alphonse cried as he looked back over to Edward. He had tears in his eyes and especially his voice. Edward didn't have to turn around to tell that much. "We can't do anything! We can't...we can't just go back in time and stop this! I want to brother, I really do, but we can't. We just can't. I know it sucks, but we can't oppose them or they'll get us too!" He stopped his shouting a moment to take in a harsh breath then looked down to the floor, "and I don't want to lose you again..."

Edward stopped his beating on the wall as he listened to Alphonse's hiccups. No wait. Those were defiant sobs. He sighed and turned around to look at Alphonse as he stood there, looking down at the floor, crying. That hurt. Even as kids Edward hate to see Alphonse cry. "Al..."

"Then you-!" Alphonse cut in, "you just...you gave in so easily in front of them." He said as he rubbed his eyes. He hated crying in front of his older brother. It always made him feel like a burden. The little creature who needed to be protected all the time. "You say you want to stop all this but...you just give in so easily. That's not the Edward Elric I know and love."

Edward gulped down the lump in his throat. He found it quite easy not to cry, so even if he wanted to tell himself not to, he wouldn't need the reminder. It took only seconds for him to take the next step. He came forward and wrapped his arms around Alphonse's body. Alphonse, who was slightly shocked by that, loosened up and just melt. He began sobbing harder on his brother's shoulder, choking on words that failed to come out.

Edward rubbed his back in a comforting way, like their mother use to do when one of them would cut their knee or slam their finger in the door. Oh, how he wished their mother was there now. "Shh, it's okay Al," Edward whispered softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have said those things. I should never have agreed with them."

"You had to," Alphonse sobbed as he nuzzled his face further into Edward's shoulder. So Edward could hardly hear him, "you had to or they wouldn't have killed you on the spot."

"Or you!" Edward retorted. That was how it always was for Edward. Who cared what happened to him, so long as Alphonse was safe. He planned to keep it that way. "Listen, whatever happens, we stick together. Got it? Through whatever may come, we don't separate. Never. I spent enough time worrying about you," Edward said with a weak smile. "Don't make me worry again..."

"I won't," Alphonse whispered in reply. "So long as you stay with me."

"I can at least promise you that," Edward said softly with a little sigh. It was the least he could do after all.

Then the two went silent; and it was just them again.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter three! Yay! More is coming, but I'm trying to finish other stories too, so it might be a while. Reviews to speed up the process though.  
Also! The ranomd Edo/Aru moment at the end, does have importance behind it besides lack of character and fluffiness. This story is NOT Elricest, for those who were wondering (or hoping?), I just enjoy the cute brother moments they have. 

More is coming so RxR!

- Kori

* * *

Return to Top 


	5. Chapter four: Raid

Flower Kid is a Leprechaun - Yeah, I figured it wasn't uncommon; just for the timeline and purpose of story I made it rare. Anyway, that's okay if you didn't review. So long as I know your there.

Mustard Gal - Don't worry. This is not an Elricest story. There's just those cute brotherly moments we love to see. Don't worry. I wouldn't write anything like that. Glad you enjoy it so much though! -love-

zidetprincess1 - Glad you like it so much! I think I make Alphonse too little sounding. Like a kid maybe. I try not to, but he's so cute! It's hard not to. Glad you like him that way though XD He does get more in character later, but for now he's just down right adorable X3

Mustard Gal - Update for you! Because your awesome and I'm hyper! XD Glad you like it and as for loyalty...well, you'll just have to read this chapter and find out.

HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite - No Elricest...but there are some nice camp scenes to come. So you are right about that. X3 I can't wait to begin writting those scenes out. They'll be quite sad and (as Harle would say) tug on your heart strings with sad Elric Fluffy cuteness!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Raid

* * *

'Damn clock,' Edward cursed to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. It had to have been around midnight if not close to the hour. Almost four hours since they'd gone off to bed. Of course, Edward had never truly fallen asleep. He wasn't sure if Alphonse had or not, but-

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Twelve times. Edward groaned as he grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. 'Damn thing...' He said to himself once more. Every hour. It made a loud chime to let them know; and twelve o' clock was the worse. Twelve obnoxious bongs.

After they stopped, Edward tipped the pillow back and stared some more. What was he to do? He knew that the Nazis would figure it out eventually. How long can you hide something like that? Especially when there were so many people out there who knew Edward's loyalty. He didn't hide it, there was no need to.

He sighed as he sat up rubbing his head. He had a small migraine from thinking about it too much. He figured he should get to sleep, but he wasn't feeling up to it. So instead he got out of the bed, letting his feet drag on the cold floor as he headed down the hall and to Alphonse's room.

The whole house was quiet a side from the annoying clock in the hallway and Edward's footsteps. He just wanted to check on Alphonse. They had gone to bed so sudden that Edward never got the chance to see if Alphonse was alright. After Alphonse had stopped crying, they decided to sleep. So they did; more or less.

"Al?" Edward whispered as he opened the bedroom door peeking in. Alphonse Elric was fast asleep in his bed; and if he wasn't, he was a good actor. He was wrapped up in the blankets so he almost looked like he was in a cocoon. Alphonse had always been that way ever since he was little. He had to be concealed while sleeping or he wouldn't feel safe; unlike Edward who could be completely exposed and sleep just fine.

"Al you awake?" Dumb question really. Edward walked in quietly, keeping silent as to not wake his brother, just in case he was sleeping. Which he was. He crept closer then just stared at his little brother. He was older now, no longer a baby; and yet Edward couldn't help but think of him as such. "Sorry about today," he whispered softly as he pet Alphonse's head.

Alphonse groaned quietly and stirred a bit, but remained asleep. Edward just continued to watch him then pulled his hand back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Things are just so crazy. I mean...with Alphons and Noah gone. Not to mention Fritz Lang. I mean, it's difficult. I don't know how you can even get to sleep at night. I hardly do." He said as he stared at the wall. It was so white and plain; not at all like Edward's newspaper collage.

"Then there are those damn Nazis." Edward said softly, trailing off. He didn't feel the need to continue that train of thought. "I promise though," he said looking back at his brother, "I'll keep you safe from whatever hell they want to put us through." He said as he got up, "sorry for bothering you. I just had to say that." He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alphonse sat up once the door was closed. His eyes were brimmed with tears that refused to fall. "Don't worry brother," he said softly, "I can't sleep either."

"Hey Al, can you pass me the butter?" Edward asked as he took a slice of bread from the center of the table. Alphonse nodded and pushed the butter tray towards his brother, who took it and began to butter the slice. "Thanks," Edward said with a smile as he took a bite.  
Breakfast time was always a better time for the two. It was a new day in Germany. A new day to start over and move on from their past. That morning was nice, with bacon and eggs for breakfast along with the usual pieces of buttered bread. Alphonse nodded as he too took a bite of his breakfast. Scrambled eggs were some of his favorite meals.

"No problem," he said as he looked over at his brother. "So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Like a log," Edward grinned. "I hit the bed and was out" he snapped his fingers "Like that." It was a lie, but he couldn't let Alphonse know. "How about you? How did you sleep?"

"Oh me too, I was out right away." Alphonse lied as well, not wanting to worry his brother. "So what are we going to do today?" He asked after a short pause.

"Well, I don't know about you," Edward started, "but I feel like going to the park and maybe somewhere to get a bite to eat?"

"What? Like go out for the day?" Alphonse beamed.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that." Edward shrugged as he smiled. He loved watching his brother get excited about those kinds of things. "I figure we could use the day off to hang out. Just relax and enjoy each others company."

"That sounds fun!" Alphonse said as he took another bite of breakfast then got up, carrying his plate to tlinethe sink. "I'm done," he announced proudly. "I'll go get ready right now." He said as he headed to his bedroom.

Edward laughed as he finished his own breakfast, then got up and set the plate in the sink. The least he could do for Alphonse was take him out. Go to the park. Maybe get some ice cream if they had any around. All he knew was he had to give his brother a great day with no Nazi interruptions. They deserved it.

"Brother, you should go get ready." Alphonse said as he walked back to the kitchen. Fully dressed and hair combed out nicely, all ready to get going. Edward turned around to look over at Alphonse, turning off the water in the process.  
"Hm, already to go. That was quick. If we were going anywhere else, you'd be sluggish wouldn't you?" Alphonse just gave his brother a big smile in reply.

Yes, it would be a good day.

* * *

"Going out for a walk then?" Gracia asked the boys as they went by the flower shop. It was a daily routine to stop in for a chat whenever they went anywhere. She really was like a mother to them; or something similar the way she watched over the boys. "Well, I'll keep track of the house and make sure it doesn't go anywhere while your gone."

"Thank you Gracia," Alphonse said with a small bow. "We shouldn't be gone very long. We're just going to the park and back."

"Eh, we might do more than that," Edward said with a shrug as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Thanks though, ahead of time." He looked around a moment, "hey where's Elisia?"

"Oh she's running around here somewhere. She's getting very excited about her birthday." She laughed, "you know how kids are."  
Alphonse nodded, remembering the feeling, "how has Hughes been lately?"

"Maes? Oh, he's been acting a little strange but he says it's nothing to worry about." She said waving a hand in the air. Edward narrowed his eyes a bit. He knew Maes Hughes. Whenever he acted strange in any way, it generally meant trouble.

"Has he been keeping any contact with the Nazis?" He asked bluntly.

"Brother!" Alphonse hissed under his breath, "you don't just ask something like that!"

"It's okay Alphonse," Gracia said with a little nod, "he has been. A lot lately they've been calling him in to speak with Himmler."

"Himmler, joy," Edward said sarcastically.

"I assume you know him?" Gracia asked tilting her head suspiciously.

"It's nothing," Edward said shaking his head. "Has he told you anything about their meetings?"

"A little. Mostly new priorities on the list for the 'final solution'. Nothing else. Though he did say they were working on spreading out."

"Spreading out?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes. I don't know much about it though. We don't like to get into details."  
"Good, keep it that way." Edward said as he turned and started walking out. "Good bye Gracia, we'll be back later."

"Okay, have fun." She said with a little wave. Alphonse bowed again politely then ran off to catch up with his brother. Gracia sighed and shook her head, "strange boys, those two." She said to herself as he went back to work.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse had to go a fair distance to actually reach a good enough park. Most of the ones around their area were dying or just barren. Edward was determined to find one that was green, or at least yellow. Eventually they found one a mile, give or take, from their home. It was small, but nice.

It was somewhere between Munich and Augsburg. It seemed safe enough, and there were even a few people that were considered in the safe zone were there; like the brothers were. It was fair sized with trees, a field, and a small playground consisting of a swing set and slide. Benches that rested on the border of the walkway, where the two were currently sitting.

"This place is nice brother," Alphonse said as he looked around from where he sat. Edward nodded kind of lost in his thoughts. "How did you find it?"

"Alphons took me here once when I was feeling depressed. It helped cheer me up," Edward explained as he thought back on the memory. It had been a long day and out of the blue, Alphons kidnaped Edward and brought him here for a few hours. It really did help.

"Depressed? Over what?" Alphonse asked as he glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. He didn't know Edward could get so depressed someone had to cheer him up. Then again, there were times...  
"Hm?" Edward blinked, "oh nothing. It was just...the anniversary of me coming to this world. Leaving my friends and family behind. Thinking about it, it made me all depressed." He chuckled, "but it's fine now."

Alphonse tilted his head then nodded and looked away, "that's funny. I got all depressed on the anniversary also." He announced as he leaned back against the bench.

"I thought you didn't remember anything from that." Edward said raising an eyebrow, "I thought your memory had all been erased."

"I didn't," Alphonse said with a little smile as he looked up at the sky. "I got my memory back just recently. I remember being sad one day though. I cried and cried and didn't know why. Winry was just there to watch over me, but I couldn't figure it out. Now I realize it was on that day. Right? The seventh of July?"

Edward nodded with a big grin, "yeah that's right. Smack dab in the middle of summer time." He paused. "Okay, so not smack dab in the middle, but pretty close!"

Alphonse laughed about that and nodded, "right. Well, I'm just glad this summer we'll be together."

"What? Last summer didn't count?"

"Well I'm saying, this summer will be better. I mean...Noah and Alphons are..." He trailed off, unable to say it, "but I'm sure they'd want us to enjoy the time together. So we have to enjoy it! For their sake."

Edward's smile melted away as he thought about it. What was it Alphons had said one time? Loved ones would rather see you smile than cry? Eh, something like that. He still felt bad though. How could someone just enjoy something while their loved ones were gone. He figured he'd have to make due. Besides, Alphons would forgive him eventually.

"Hey, come on Al," Edward said as he got up, brushing himself off. Alphonse just stared at him confused, getting up after so long. "We're getting some ice cream." Edward explained with a little smile; one Alphonse returned.

* * *

"That's okay Brother," Alphonse said as he walked beside a grumpy looking Edward. "I wasn't expecting any ice cream anyway. Besides, I'm not a big fan of the stuff. It's too cold and hurts my gums." Alphonse said trying to cheer his brother up.

After walking through the park and heading back, they looked high and low for any sign of an ice cream parlor or even a stand. Not a sign. Apparently the war had taken its tole in more ways than he'd realized.

"Yeah, I just really wanted to treat you to something like that. It's been forever since we had something sweet, and I don't know about you, but I miss it." He said thinking back about the good old days when they would eat cake, ice cream, and sometimes even pie. Now they were lucky enough to even see a lick of the stuff.

"I miss it too, but I can wait a while." Alphonse said with a little smile. Edward was confused by it. It wasn't Alphonse's normal smile, it was more wicked. Plotting maybe?

"Okay, what's up?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Oh nothing," Alphonse said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh fine," Edward whined playfully, nudging his brother as he walked. They were only a few block from home now. "So, when we get back, we'll eat dinner than head off to bed. It's been a busy day. I'm sure your tired."

"Oh trust me, I am." Alphonse said nodding his head rapidly.

Edward laughed and nodded also as he looked on ahead. His walking pace slowly came to a stop as he let his eyes focus on the sky. Black? Black and red clouds were gathered in a circular pattern above them. A fire possibly but Edward couldn't tell. He frowned, "what the...?" He trailed off.

Alphonse's eyes widened as he stared at it too, "b-brother? Isn't that by our house-?" He glanced at Edward, but he had already taken off down the road. He had a gut feeling something was wrong. Very wrong. Alphonse took off after him, panicked by the sight. If his brother was worried enough to run at that speed, something had to have been wrong.

Edward panted hard as he neared their street. He slid to a stop a few houses away from the apartment building complex. His eyes were wide and almost teary. Almost.

There was the building the two had been living in. The place that held all their earthly belonging. All their memories; both Edward and Alphons's. The same home the brothers were in just hours before.

Engulfed in flames.

Windows blown out where the flames had eaten away at them. Bricked becoming brittle, even on the outside. A huge crowd was standing in front of it, showing no signs to help put it out. Even the firemen who were there just stared. Edward made a tight fist as he narrowed his eyes.

Alphonse ran to Edward's side, panting, as he too stared at their burning home. "Ed...that's-"

"What the hell is going on here!" Edward shouted angrily at the people gathered around the apartment. A few looked back at him, and a few ignored him. Then there was the small swarm which immediately ran over and circled the two.

Nazis. Damn.

Edward glared at all of them as Alphonse coward behind his brother as he watched them closely. None of them looked happy, and judging from the looks on their faces; they'd started the fire.

"Edward Elric! Alphonse Elric!" One of them shouted somewhere from the side. Edward cursed him for hiding behind the others for protection. Not that it would save him. "You are here by under arrest!"

"For what?" Alphonse piped up before Edward could lash out.

"For being against the Nazis and all they stand for, and for lying about your loyalty to said Nazis." That pissed Edward off, but he didn't attack. Not yet.

"Under whose command?" Edward asked loudly, and as calmly as he could.

"Under Heinrich Himmler you are to come with us."

* * *

Hello everyone! Hahahaha! You get a cliffie! MUHAHAHAHAHahahaha... I had a new editor this time so I'm not sure how well she did. Eh, it should be okay. I might have missed something. I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die now... XP

Edit: Thank you SOOOOO much Aevium for pointing the error out! -huggles to death- Something must have gone wrong while posting. I dunno. Thank you again!

- Kori


	6. Chapter five: Capture

Aevium - I'm glad you like it so much. And thank you again for catching that error! -luvvies-

hpgrl95 - Thank you for the review! Glad you liked it. Here's some more for you!

* * *

Chapter five - Capture

* * *

Edward hadn't been so quick to go with them this time; then again there wasn't much he could do. The boys were circled around and being watched by a good two dozen of them or so. With no way to really escape without having them go after the boys. He stood his ground though and made no effort to move. Alphonse had done the same in following his brother. 

"Edward Elric! You are under arrest and to come with us under the command of-"

"Thanks, I heard you the first time." Edward hissed under his breath. "I just saw Himmler yesterday, what reason would he have for coming after me now? I haven't done anything wrong. He even stated I was fine so long as my loyalty was with the Nazis."

"Yes, but we have been told from various sources that your loyalty is not with Nazis. Not only that, but you have only been a member of Germany for a few years. In fact, many people say that you claim to have come from a whole different world. A Shambala?"

Just when Edward thought he had escaped that name...

"Well sure I claim it, but maybe I'm just insane." Edward retorted a little too smugly.

The Nazis narrowed their eyes; all of them. Then in one quick motion, they seized the boys, and held them tightly. Enough so that it made Alphonse yelp from behind.

Edward struggled at first, especially after hearing his brothers cry, "let us go!" He shouted as he kicked and tugged, "we haven't done anything wrong! Let us go-!" Edward suddenly doubled over from pain as he felt everything start to go black. His vision blurred as he looked up at the men; a little stunned. Did someone kick him? Or punch him? Damn, it hurt.

He was only awake a few more seconds; enough to hear Alphonse screaming.

Then all went black and still.

* * *

Edward groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his head as he allowed his eyes to adjust and look around. Where was he? This place didn't look familiar. Too many people to tell from where he was sitting. Hard cement ground, dirt stained and broken with trash piled all over. There were loud shouts in all directions coming from people and defiantly Nazis. 

He shook his head rapidly to shake off the sleepy feeling he had as he backed up a little. Hitting into a brick wall he finally realized where he was. "The train station?" He asked to no one in particular as he looked up at the sky; or lack there of.

"You've been out for an hour," a timid voice asked from Edward's right. He jumped and turned to see Alphonse. He looked like he had been crying, though currently he was just sitting still. Perfectly still as he stared on ahead. The two were sitting somewhere in the back from some reason. Meaning the train was only a few yards away.

"Al?" Edward gasped as he forced himself up. He looked all around from where he stood, panicked on a minute before turning back to Alphonse out of rage. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Train station," Alphonse said simply. His voice was hoarse and possibly sore from strain. Too much screaming, "they took us here right after you fainted. They drug us into a car and drove us here. I was so scared," he said hiding his face in his hands. Burying his eyes into his palms as he tried to stop any oncoming tears. "I'm sorry...I couldn't stop them."

Edward just looked down at Alphonse, face growing softer and sympathetic. "Al, hey your not to blame." He said as he bent down and pat his brother's head. "Your not hurt are you?" He asked suddenly.

"No!" Alphonse snapped, not towards his brother, just in general. Edward nodded and sighed again as he stood up once more.

"Good," he whispered as he looked again, "and what? They just left us here?" Alphonse nodded from below before pushing his hands back down to his side so he could look back up at his brother.

"We're going to a camp," he said softly. "A concentration camp. A death camp." Alphonse said as he got up, leaning against the wall for support. His legs were weak and shaky. Edward watched him a second then looked back to the large trains people were loading into.

"So, that's what it's come to," he hissed under his breath as he shook his head. "Come on, we're getting out of here." He said as he grabbed Alphonse's arm and tugged him along. Through the large crowds of people to where he thought the exit was.

"Brother, we can't. The Nazis are blocking all the exits."

"There has to be some way!" Edward shouted as he bullied his way through. Alphonse struggled to keep up with so many people around; and in the end, he tripped and fell. He was up soon enough but by the time he was, there was no sign of Edward.

"B-brother?" Alphonse yelped and he spun around, eyes grown wide. "Brother! Brother, where are you?" He shouted as he panicked. There were so many people walking around, and none of them were Edward. He felt the tears coming back as he continued to spin around in search of his brother. "Ed! Edward, please!"

"Is something wrong?" A soft quiet voice asked from the sidelines. Alphonse felt his whole body go numb. He knew that voice. It took a while for him to remember how to breath as he gulped down the lump in his throat and turned around. There she was.

Long chestnut hair tied in a front ward ponytail; with a torn brown dress on for an outfit. Her eyes were gentle and sad as she looked at Alphonse. Now he really felt like crying. "Mom..." He whispered between little chokes.

She smiled, "oh you poor thing." She said as she took his hand and started pulling him along. "Come on, lets get you out of this crowd." Alphonse didn't even protest as he followed her. It was just so natural to do so, and once away from the busy crowd, and off to the side. She spoke some more. "Now tell me, who is it your looking for?" She paused, "oh how rude of me. I'm Trisha. Trisha Elric. What is your name?"

"I'm Alphonse El-" He paused, "I'm Alphonse." He finished with a small nod. "I'm looking for my older brother. We seem to have gotten lost." He said as he watched her. He couldn't help it. She was so...mom like to him.

"Well Alphonse, let's see if we can't find him." She said as she searched for the other boy. Alphonse frowned slightly as he watched her. How would she know what he looked like even if he did go by?

"Al!" Edward's voice broke through the crowd. Alphonse jumped slightly as he turned in the direction the voice had come from. "Al, there you are!" Edward said as he ran over, panting a little as he looked over his brother. "I turned around and you were gone, are you okay?"

Alphonse nodded, "yeah I'm fine, and for record, you left me." He said with a weak smile. It was mostly sarcastic.

"Oh good, you found him," Trisha said as she looked over at Edward. His reaction was almost the same as Alphonses had been. Alphonse nodded then waved a hand to his brother.

"This is my older brother, Edward. Brother, this is Trisha Elric." Alphonse introduced nervously. At first Edward didn't understand. The first thing that flashed into his mind was his mother's grave; no matter how morbid that sounded. Then he remembered that they were in Germany. He had always figured he'd run into her somewhere, somehow. Just not like this.

"Well hello Edward," she said with a little nod, "it's nice to meet you. I found Alphonse in the crowd and so I pulled him aside to help him look for you. I hope you didn't worry too much."

"Not at all," he lied, "Alphonse usually is the only worrying about me. Thank you for helping him. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all," she said with a little laugh. "See, its going to sound a bit strange, but-" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small picture. It had two little boys, around the age of five or six, playing in a nice green yard. The blonde haired one was holding up a big beetle and the darker blonde one was just staring at it like it was gross. All and all; it was the Elric brothers.

"You see," she explained as she put it back, "you two remind me of my boys. It's weird but I can see them looking a lot like you in the future." She explained as she gave another light laugh. "My husband is always talking about things like 'other dimensions' and 'other worlds' so when I saw you, Alphonse, I thought 'maybe that's my Alphonse from another world.' Kind of silly huh?"

"Not at all," Alphonse said shaking his head. "Many people want to believe in other worlds but in fact-"

"There aren't such things as other worlds, but is nice to imagine." Edward cut in, giving Alphonse a small warning look. Alphonse frowned but got the hint. No talking about their homeland, even if Trisha might have believed them.

"Yes I guess it is," she said somewhat dreamily as the Nazis shouts grew louder. The three looked over at a man who was supposedly leading their little group.

"All Untermenschen are to load into the nearest train immediately! We will be taking you to your new location! Anyone left behind will be eliminated." He warned. Almost immediately everyone there began to push forward and load into the train provided.

"There isn't enough room," Edward observed as he looked around. "Come on," he said as he tried to push his way through. He wasn't about to stay there, and he wouldn't allow Alphonse to be left behind either. "Everyone stay together!" He shouted back. Alphonse nodded and grabbed a hold of both Trisha and Edwards hands.

Trisha didn't seem to protest at all as they went through the crowds of people. It was hard; everyone was all clumped together to make a solid wall. Edward glared at them and shouted at them to move, but no one listened. A few cursed at him back until soon they were further ahead.

"Ed! Slow down!" Alphonse shouted as he felt strain on his arms. It was like they were playing tug-of-war with his body. Trisha was lagging behind, especially with people knocking into her. Then there was Edward who was faster and a lot more pushy. A tug here and another pull there and Alphonse was beginning to fell pain. "Brother stop!" He shouted, but the crowds were louder than him.

Edward kept pulling and Trisha kept falling until Alphonse couldn't take it anymore. He had to let go of one of them. He felt tears crawl out of his eyes; out of both pain and sadness. "I'm sorry!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he let go.

* * *

Okay so, there is a lot more to this chapter, but I decided to cut it off there. Not like its a real cliffie, but eh. I had, once again, a new editor for this chapter so I'm sorry if they missed things. They often times do, but what can I say, we're only human. A few things to talk about real quick, **PLEASE READ**:  
Trisha Elric. I realize that she probably would have a different name or something and your probably asing 'WTF?! Her kids wouldn't look them them unless Hoenhiem was with her!' And all that stuff. I realize that. In fact, I thought long and hard about it. I was thinking about having Hoenhiem be with her or something in past, then decided against it. It doesn't really matter though. She isn't /very/ important to the story. So that's the deal with her.  
Also! I edited chapter 4, because Aevium pointed out a computer error thing. So I fixed that if you saw that or not. It wasn't big but it was there. So I fixed that.  
Don't forget to review! The better the reviews, the better I write. Or something like that? Oh well. Talk to you later! 

- Kori


	7. Chapter six: Train Ride

Aevium - Yes. If you hadn't pointed that out, I would have like...commited suicide when I found it myself a month later. As for counterparts, I figured since Edward and Alphonse were dead in that world, maybe they could have been reborn because of...something. I swear I have a reason behind it!

Chikara-san - Yeah. It just hit me in US history the other day. I'll play on it later.

the light before the darkness - I did update! YAY! Thanks for the review, I love hearing from you. I have about...three favorite reviewers. Not to be mean or anything, I love all my reviewers, but your one of my favorites! I LUV YOU! Not in that way either... Update for you!

Leprechaun-girl - Yeah I realized that after I was finished writing and, but didn't bother to go back and change it. I guess they had some...saved...from something? Oh I don't know ;;

Mustard Gal - I update for you!!! 3 I know you hate cliffies, but this story is based on cliffies most times. Don't worry though, I'll update as fast as I can. Between karate and school and youth group and Sai training and homework...and stuff...hm. Well, I'll always make time for you!

* * *

First they came for the Jews  
and I did not speak out  
because I was not a Jew.  
Then they came for the Communists  
and I did not speak out  
because I was not a Communist.  
Then they came for the trade unionists  
and I did not speak out  
because I was not a trade unionist.  
Then they came for me  
and there was no one left  
to speak out for me.

_- Pastor Martin Niemöller_

* * *

Chapter six - Train ride

* * *

"She's gone..." Alphonse whispered aloud as he sat on the moving train. Edward was across from him, just staring at his younger brother. Alphonse had been in a state of depression since they boarded. Probably because of what had happened moments ago.

"Al, it wasn't your fault," Edward said softly as he shook his head. "You couldn't hold onto both of us, you just-"

"She was our mother!" Alphonse interrupted suddenly. Edward didn't take offence to it as he shut up. It wasn't a true statement and both of them knew it. Trisha Elric here was different from the Trisha Elric they knew. No matter how hard they tried to be one another, they were, in fact, different.

Alphonse was crying again, even though he tried to hide it form Edward. Through the loud noises inside the screaming metal machine, Edward couldn't even hear his brother's whimpering; but he knew it was there though.

Edward turned his head away to look around to distract himself. The train was big, of course, like the trains they use to ride back home. This one just seemed smaller because it had been crushed and damaged along the way to its past destinations. It was an old train by far, and with hundreds upon hundreds of passengers all going to the same place, at the same time; it wasn't exactly a fun little ride.

The brothers had been lucky enough to land themselves a window seat somewhere in the very back of a cart. Near the mothers and children, who had all been put to sleep with hushed lullabies. So it was remotely quiet where they were, but you could still hear the crying, screaming and talking from the others in front.

They shared their small window seat with themselves and their luggage. A rare find really. One they had planned to keep, though they figured they would be kicked out soon enough.

"Hey Al," Edward said finally to break their own silence. Alphonse didn't respond, too busy burying his face into his palms. "You mentioned the death camps. Are we really going there?"

Alphonse was still for a long time; just huddled up in his safe little corner. He brought his hands down and wiped his eyes after a few seconds and looked over at his older brother. "I don't know. They didn't say but," he paused, "I've heard stories about things like this. From Hughes." Curse that Maes Hughes. "He told me stories about the Nazis taking Jews onto trains and loading them like animals. Then sending them to concentration camps, or death camps as another way of saying it. Then they..." He trails off, figuring Edward could only guess the rest.

"That's Jews though," Edward countered, "we're not Jews. I'm sure most people here aren't Jews in fact."

"Yes, but we're still going to the same place." Alphonse said darkly. Edward frowned as he just stared at his brother. He hated watching his brother cry. Or worse; be emotionally damaged by something. Which these Nazis seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Edward opened his mouth, about to say something, when another voice cut in. "Daddy! Daddy, over here!" It was a little girl. Edward closed his eyes slowly to take in a deep and soothing breath; as Alphonse hide once more. Yet again, another familiar face.

"Nina, don't bother the nice men," he father said as he walked over.

"Yeah, but it's just them. We can sit down too can't we?"

"We can just stand-"

"It's no trouble at all," Edward quickly said as he opened his eyes again and tried to smile. He failed in doing so though, but continued to try. "We could use some company anyway. That is, if you don't mind sitting next to a bunch of lonely boys like us."

"Not at all," Nina said as she hoped more into the seat. Edward reached over and grabbed a hold of the suitcase next to Alphonse, and pushed it down onto the floor so the girl could sit down. She was cute. Around eight or so by the looks of it. She had long sandy colored hair that was in two braids currently at her shoulders. She was smiling and happy looking as she bounced up and took her seat next to Alphonse.

"If you don't mind then," he father said as he walked over also. The man was named Tucker. Shou Tucker. A man Edward hadn't particularly liked the last time they met. He was an older man, with almost no hair. Chestnut colored locks, dabbed with gray spots here and there. He wore thick frame glasses on the tip of his nose so the sun glinted off quite nicely. Scary almost.

Edward pushed the bag beside him down onto the floor as well so the older man could sit. "Thank you," he said with a small nod. Edward nodded in reply as Alphonse poked his head up to look over at Nina.

"Hello there!" She said when she spotted him.

Alphonse made a small effort to smile, but found it difficult. "Hello," he said softly as he sat back up completely, wiping his eyes to rid them of any tears. "What's your name?" He asked, feeling stupid for the time.

"Nina Tucker," she said with a small bow in her seat. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name is Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you," it was hard, but he did it. "That's my brother, Edward Elric, over there." He pointed out. Edward gave the little girl a small wave and smile.

"Well hello Edward," she said bowing to him too. "Your sitting next to my daddy."

"Yes I figured as much," Edward muttered as he turned to the man. "Nice to meet you Mr. Tucker."

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Elric."

"Edward's fine," Edward said as he made a small face. He hated when people called him that. It always reminded him of his father. Though he didn't know why.

"Alright then Edward. Thank you again for letting us sit here. We just arrived on this train and we were so tired weren't we Nina?"

"Yup! Really tired from all the walking we did to get here."

"It's no problem," Alphonse said with another nod. "We don't mind the company."

"Yes, but we made you move your stuff and everything. It'll get dirty being on the ground." Tucker said as he motioned to the baggage.

Edward blinked once, slightly confused, then looked at the bags and laughed. "Oh those? They're not ours. They were here when we arrived. We just kept them there."

"Oh I see," Tucker said with a small laugh of his own. "Well, where is your luggage?"

"We actually don't have any," Edward said with a shrug. It was true. Then again, what would they take with them?

"Huh, well that's interesting. Most people here have their things." Tucker said as he looked around the cart. Spotting all the different families with their stuff. "We had to leave most of our stuff home, but Ninja managed to get a few things."

"I have my favorite teddy bear," Ninja explained as she reached into her blue overall dress and pulled out a teddy bear, showing it to the brothers. Alphonse smiled as it and complimented on how cute it was. Then the two of them began to talk, while Tucker and Edward just watched and enjoyed.

Nina leaned against Alphonse as she slept. It had been a good couple hours now since they had joined the Elric brothers. Alphonse and Nina had chatted most of the time and were now fast asleep against each other. Tucker and Edward, meanwhile, were still wide awake.

Tons of people around them were asleep, so it was easier to talk amongst themselves. "So Tucker, how long have you been in Germany?" Edward asked as he looked over at the man. They hadn't been talking much since the train ride started, so Edward figured now would be a good time to learn about this new Tucker. Instead of dwelling on the old one.

"Germany? Well, not long actually." Tucker said as he looked up to think about it. "We traveled here from Poland only a few months back. You see, Mrs. Tucker, Nina and I come from Poland. So naturally we were living there. One day, Mrs. Tucker got very ill. Some kind of sickness that was rare. Nothing like the common cold. Well, we heard about some kind of treatment going on in Russia, so we decided to move there to have her treated.

"Unfortunately, we didn't have enough money to send all three of us to Russia; so we gave her the money and only she went. I thought about sending Nina, but decided not to. It was just easier to keep her there with me.

"Then this whole war started happening as you know, and Germany took over Poland. Which meant they took over us too. Which wasn't bad at first, then they started this whole relocation thing. Nina and I were sent to go live in Germany after they burnt our neighborhood down." He explained as he frowned deeply at the memory. Edward could relate. "It wasn't that bad here either, and then they started the relocation again. This time with Jews.

"We didn't pay much attention since we weren't Jewish or related to any Jews. Then they came for us too," he let out a deep and heavy sigh. "So here we are now. On this train being relocated who knows where." He glanced over at Edward who was lost in his own thoughts. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Edward asked, looking back at Tucker.

"I mean, what's your story? How did the two of you get here. Your somewhat of an odd pair you two."

Edward nodded and took in a long breath also, "it's a long story, but to make it short..." He trailed off trying to think of how to word it. "They didn't like our eyes."

"Your eyes?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow. He looked over at Edward's eyes, "why, they're golden!" He said amazed. He hadn't really noticed before. "Like your hair."

"Exactly," Edward said as he nodded. "They said we were pretty much perfect Jews. Aryans. Al and I aren't Jewish though; and not only that but our eyes aren't blue. Kind of stupid if you ask me."

"Very. You know, I've heard that many scientists working for the Nazis have been experimenting with eye color. Trying to change them from, say, brown to blue. Or green to blue. So they can be considered perfect."

Edward scoffed and shook his head, "change eye color. That's not their place to do so."

"Exactly; but it is an interesting subject to think about." Tucker said trailing off into a dream land. Edward didn't say anything. Tucker was still a scientist. Got that noted. "So why do you think they relocated you?"

"Well, not only are our eyes different color; but we're not the most loyal Aryans around." Edward said, a little too proudly. "We're not big fans of Nazis."

"Who is?" Tucker said laughing, "but I guess that's one reason to get rid of you."

Then they went quiet. There was nothing much else to say.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" Edward asked after so long. Only to be answered by more silence. "I heard that they're taking us to a place called Buchenwald. Ever heard of it?"

"No, I can't say I have," Tucker said as he shrugged. "Maybe it's a new city." He said with a little smile. Clueless to any possible danger.

Edward nodded and tucked his legs up so he could rest his elbows on top of his knees. He gazed out the window as his eyes dimmed, "yeah. Maybe your right."

* * *

So there you go. Not much. Not very exciting. But it has to be written or the story doesn't move along. There's a LOT of stuff inaccurate in this chapter and I'm sorry for it! Please don't kill me! I had my original editor check this one, so eh. Stuff to explain:  
1. The poem at the top is just needed for this story. It's almost the theme. I love that poem also, so why not put it. It's a good theme for this chapter anyway.  
2. Tucker stuff. It's all made up. Don't kill me. Don't sue me. Don't yell at me about how wrong I am. He's pretty much a made-up since it's Germany Tucker so leave me alone. Same for Nina. Sorry I didn't make her cuter. Sorry Alphonse was like...emo in the corner cutting himself. Um, no offence to people who do that! I know his wife, being in Russia, would probably end up joining them some time soon, but forget it! She no longer exists! You want to know why? Because I can do that! MUHAHAHAHA! ;;  
3. Buchenwald is the name of one of the concentration camps. Not a city. In case you didn't know that. Don't feel bad. I didn't know that either. ;;  
So, see you all in the next chapter! RxR because I love hearing from you!

- Kori


	8. Chapter seven: Arriving in Hell

Mustard Gal - Yeah I just had to put Nina. It had been in the plot since day one. And I know all about that story but I haven't read it yet! I was the only class out of ten who didn't get to read it! My teacher doesn't make us read books. She says watching the movie is better. We've watched three books this year alone instead of read them. Isn't that the dumbest thing?! I bought Night today actually (5/4/07) and read it all in one sitting. Highlighting points I can use. I don't want to make it sound too much like Night, but if it does sound like it in places, that could be why.

HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite - Hm, I hadn't thought of that. Now that you mention it, that could be fun to do. I'll have to think about it though. Tucker's one of those characters we all love to hate so that would be one way of making sure we stick to that; but I'll have to think about it. Good idea though!

the light before the darkness - XD Scream away! I love to hear it...from way over here...through the computer...? Yes my ears are that good.

Tramontana Keeper - I'm actually somewhat glad you asked this. The reason I'm doing this story is because I felt I just had to. I don't know why, but it's been in my head for a long long LONG time now, and I felt as though I just had to write it. Even if I'm not the best author and even though I'm not very big on the subject, I really wanted to learn more about it and use that in my story. I didn't want to write some random fan-fic that's been done a million times over nor did I want to involve so many OCs that it killed the plot. I wanted to do this one and so I made up my mind to do it. Even if no one else wanted to read it, I would still write it for my own amusement. Posting it was just a way to have others read it as well. Some may not like it for one reason or another, but some do like it; and so long as even just one person likes it I promised myself to continue.

hiya24 - That is just a reoccuring poem with anything that involves the holocaust. Being one of my favorites as well, I threw it in. It's a really good poem though huh? Glad you like the story hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

Chapter seven: Arriving in Hell

* * *

"Edward," Tucker whispered as he nudged the sleeping boy. Edward stirred a second, but upon remembering where he was, he jerked up. "Edward, we're here." Tucker said as he motioned to the window. Alphonse and Nina were still asleep and Edward had joined them soon after Tucker and his little talk.

"Where's here?" Edward asked as he stared out the window. His eyes went wide, only a moment though, as he took in what he saw.

"You were wrong about Buchenwald," Tucker said quietly, as though not to disturb anyone still asleep. The woman, their husbands, and their children were still asleep as well. Maybe a few couples here and there that were wide awake, but for the most part many remained in slumber. Though they wouldn't be for long. "We're in another place. I heard someone call it Auschwitz."

That made Edward's breath stop, though only a moment as he caught onto it again. He knew that name. Hughes had told them about it once or twice in the past. Edward didn't have to remember all the stories he had heard to know this place wasn't good. He could remember the horrifying tales just fine to know what went on past the large gates.

"Why Auschwitz?" Edward hissed as he tried to get the lump out of his throat. It was hard. He'd never felt so much fear before; not in a long while anyway.

"Apparently, it's quicker to get to from Munich and they just want us off this train as soon as they can." Tucker explained as he watched out the window also. There wasn't much to see right now. It was just a huge brick wall covering the area. Soldiers marched along the side, and very few stopped and stared at the passing train. They all had weapons in some form or another; guns, knives, etc.

Edward leaned back in his seat, edging away from the window, as he tried to calm down. It was nothing to worry about. Auschwitz couldn't be that bad of a place. Could it? "I don't want to be here," Edward finally whispered under his breath. He wasn't sure if anyone heard him through all the noise the train was making, added in with the people shuffling about. No one knew what was going on but him.

"We should wake them up," Tucker said as he leaned across the length of the seat and gentle shook his daughter. "Nina," he whispered as he kept shaking her until her eyes began to flutter open. "Nina, we're here." He said with a weak smile. Edward watched the little girl rub her eyes, a smile planted on her own lips. He looked over at Alphonse and, reluctantly, he reached across and tried to wake him as well.

"Hey Al," Edward said as he shook. It didn't take long for Alphonse to wake either. He was generally a light sleeper; especially when traveling. Edward did his best to muster out a little smile, "we're here." He said to the best of his ability.

Alphonse sat up and stretched out, forgetting where they were going for a minute, then he went pale as he looked outside the window. "It that the city?" Nina asked as she peeked over Alphonse's shoulder to look at the gates.

No one answered her for a long time. They all knew what it was. Or more, the brothers knew what it was and Tucker just didn't want to say.

As the families began to gather their things, a few German officers entered and walked throughout the train. Pushing people out of their way as they went. They apparently had made some kind of announcement a short while ago, and they had sought to fulfill it.

"Gold, silver, and if anyone has any kind of watches!" They shouted to each family as they went down the isles with large woven baskets. "Anyone who objects will be shot down," they added.

Edward licked his lips in anticipation as he let his hand slip down into his pocket. He fingered the silver chain to his pocket watch. The same one he'd received for being a state alchemist. It was just something he use to carry around to brag and showoff. Sometimes it got him what he wanted, sometimes it got him into trouble. He was lucky to still have it after all these years.

Now they were ordering him to give it up. He wouldn't.

He frowned as a German officer walked over, narrowing his eyes at the cart, holding the basket out. "Gold, silver, and watches." He instructed, shoving the basket toward Tucker first. Tucker fumbled around in his pockets until he emptied them. It was just a pocket watch, similar to Edwards, along with a few silver and gold coins. "That too!" The German said, pointing to Tuckers ring.

Tucker stuttered a bit as he stared at the ring, "but my wife gave it to me. It's our wedding ring."

"I don't care what the hell it is, put it in the basket now or be shot down!" The man growled. Tucker hesitated before allowing his right hand to reach over and take the ring off. He slipped it off his finger and placed it into the basket.

"That's mommys ring!" Nina shouted suddenly. She put her hand up as if trying to grab it, but Alphonse reached out and pulled it back. She whined and tried again, but Alphonse held firm. "Give it back! That's mommys!" She cried.

"Shut her up or she'll be shot down first," the man hissed. Alphonse leaned down and gently picked Nina up, cradling her like an older sibling would. "What about you boy?" He motioned towards Alphonse.

Alphonse just shook his head, "I don't have any sir." He said softly, still rocking Nina.

The man seemed to buy it as he moved onto Edward, "and you?"

Edward was quiet. Just staring at the man with his eyes narrowed. He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out some coins, shoving them into the basket. "There." Was all Edward said.

"Is that all you got?" The man questioned as he looked at Edward's already pocketed hand. Edward gave the watch a small squeeze and nodded. The man, whether believing him or not, walked off.

Tucker let out a sigh and glanced over at his daughter; who seemed to be crying into Alphonses shoulder. "Nina, it's okay. Really. Daddy can get a new one. In the city. It's no trouble." He said trying to comfort her.

She sniffled a few times then wiped her eyes, "really?" She asked looking over at Tucker.

He nodded with a little smile, "really. I promise. Now come on, we should go get settled before the good homes are taken." He said as he held his arms out. Nina got down from Alphonse's hold and into her fathers. "See you boys inside the gates," Tucker said as he walked off. The boys waved but said nothing in reply.

They just stood in the cart, watching the others load off the train. Listening to the shouted of German soldiers in the background. "So we're here," Edward said as he looked out the window again. Alphonse nodded as he too looked out the window.

"Yeah," Alphonse said as he watched. Then it was quiet again. The sounds of people shuffling and moving about was all they heard as they tried to see over the gates. "We're...we're going to die. Aren't we?" Alphonse said after so long.

"What?" Edward hissed as he looked over at his brother. Did Alphonse just say that? Something so grim and depressing?

"It's true right? All those things Hughes told us about them. About Auschwitz. It's all true isn't it? If so, then we'll just end up dying..." He said taking in a deep breath as his eye weld up with tears.

"Al, listen to me," Edward whispered as he grabbed his brother's shoulders to make Alphonse face him. "No way in hell are we dying here! You hear me?" He hissed in an almost inaudible whisper. "I didn't spend my whole life getting your body back, just to watch it burn!"

"Burn?" Alphonse asked, almost terrified. He hadn't heard those stories yet. In fact, there were lots of stories Hughes kept secret from the younger sibling.

"Yeah..." Edward sighed as he shook his head, glancing back at the window once more. "Can't you smell it? The air. It reeks of burning flesh. I would know. Roy use to show off all the time." He said with a small pathetic chuckle; thinking back on those good ol' days.

Alphonse felt his tears run down his cheeks as he nodded, "I thought it was just my nose playing tricks on me..."

"Yeah, I wish." Edward scoffed as he shook his head then looked back at his brother, "okay Al. Here's the deal. No matter what happens. No matter the consequences. No matter what; we stick together. Nothing will keep up apart. Got it?"

"Of course," Alphonse said nodding rapidly. "We're the Elric brothers. We always stay together."

"Always," Edward said with a smile as he let go of Alphonse. "Let's go," he said, losing his excitement he had a moment ago. Replacing it with slight depression he headed out, with Alphonse close on his heels.

* * *

There you go! Chapter seven! Hurray! Not much going on, so to make it not so boring, I've updated the next chapter too! I'm just that cool XD Don't bother commenting to this chapter unless you seriously want to. Just do it in the next chapter.

- Kori


	9. Chapter eight: Auschwitz

* * *

Chapter eight: Auschwitz (Alphonse POV)

* * *

I wanted to stay with brother no matter what. The whole idea of being at the concentration camps scared me. Officer Hughes had always told us stories about them and how the Nazis were taking the Jews to them. Where they were beaten and used like animals to work for them until death.

I would always have nightmares of them. Large metal buildings with people stacked up, blood everywhere, mothers and children crying. Officer Hughes had only been to a camp once, but he said he would never forget the horrors.

Now, here we are.

Trapped and left to die.

The train left after they made sure everyone was unloaded. They put us into different groups and separated us, male and female. I saw Tucker talking to the officers about Nina, but never heard what happened. Brother and I were placed somewhere else.

A few men looked us over, asking us questions before we got to this spot. They asked us our ages and then sent us off. It was really weird. Why does our age matter?

"Name?" One officer said as he approached our group. Brother was first and answered quite proudly. Then age. Then health. Last it was occupation. He said he was a local scientist, though he wasn't very well known. They bought it then moved onto me.

"Name?"

"Alphonse Elric, sir."

"Are you a relative to that one?" He pointed to my brother.

"Yes sir, we're brothers."

The man seemed to smile then move on, "are you in good health?"

"Yes sir," I answered in a nice loud voice.

"What is your age?"

"I'm twenty sir," it was mostly true. I had to lie a little or else, things could get messy.

"What was your occupation?"

Oh no. I hadn't though about that. I had no idea what to say. "I um...well, you see..." I had nothing.

"He's my lab partner during my experiences. A scientist in training," brother spoke up.

The man looked over at Edward with a glare then turned back to me, "that true?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

That seemed to be enough for him as he moved onto the next person. I let out a sigh of relief and mentally thanked Ed. If he hadn't said anything I could have been in big trouble.

It was a little while later. We were all just standing there, not moving, watching other groups pass us. It was getting hotter out and there was no clouds in the sky. None I could see anyway. Then, another man stepped up and went in front of us.

"Anyone sick or crippled needs to move this way," he said motioning to his left. I glanced over at brother a moment to see if he would move. He was considered a 'cripple' by this world's standards; though he never acted like it. He stiffened a little from what I could see, but didn't move. One or two men in our group shifted and went to that side, leaving me and my brother alone.

"Everyone else, this way!" They shouted and pointed off to the right. We nodded in unison then walked towards the right. I felt much better after we were moving again, but it was only the beginning.

I felt a gasp escape my lips as I looked on ahead. Far off in the distance I could see it. Where we were wasn't Auschwitz, just a sub-camp or something. That was Auschwitz in the distance; past the barbed wire.

There was a huge sign above it on an arch: Arbeit Macht Frei. It was German so I couldn't read it very well. I understood the word 'free' in there. Something, something, free. I wanted to turn back and ask my brother, but there would have been no point.

Both of us were speechless.

The place we entered through those gates was Hell, so I could only imagine the place we were going. I got nosey, so I began to look around. I saw soldiers of all types wandering around, shouting orders and striking others that had just gotten off the train.

The camp was muddy all around the bottom, so I was thankful to have shoes. There were house looking building here and there; though a house wasn't exactly what they were. More like big warehouses and barracks. As we continued to move, I finally could see where that awful burning flesh smell was coming from.

There was a huge pit off to the side. Our left actually. I looked over at it, my eyes growing wide and my body began shaking. I felt sick to my stomach, angry, I felt sorrow; all at once. Brother looked over and had, not the same expression, but a cold one. More rage and hate than I had.

The pit was a crematory. That was the only real way to describe it. The flames were high and in all colors. Not just red and orange tint, but blue and green in places also. Brother once told me that a flame will change colors depending on what chemicals are in it. I could only imagine what they fed the fire with, then I saw it.

A huge truck was there and many men were unloading it, and throwing the contents into the fire. I felt the tears fall now as my breath stopped. They were throwing children! Little babies and children! I could hear their screams from here. Brother made a fist, but didn't move as he looked away.

I couldn't stop from staring until I felt my whole body shaking. I felt as though I was going to break down right there and start screaming out in both fear and rage.

I didn't as a pair of strong arms grabbed me and forced me to look away. I looked at the owner and realized it was brother. He had his eyes closed as if to hold tears and anger back. I just stared at him as I tried to retrieve my breath again. "Br..." I tried to choke out. I couldn't manage. It was one of those times I just wanted to hold onto him and cry, but I didn't get a chance as a SS man came over and pushed us.

"Move!" He shouted and we began to move again. They were moving us towards one barrack. Our new home I assumed. It didn't matter, I was too busy trying to get the picture out of my mind. Babies, no older than a year even, were being fed into that fire. Then there were children that couldn't have been older than six. Pushed and forced into the flames.

I had never felt true hate before. Sure, there were times I was mad; like when Tucker had changed Nina. Like when brother was fighting mom. Like when that homunculus, Envy, killed my brother. That hate was nowhere near the pain I felt now. The hate was so great...

I knew brother had to have been feeling the same hate if not greater, but he didn't speak nor did he budge.

It was early in the day still, so instead of taking us to a barrack to sleep, they took us to a warehouse looking building. Pushing and loading us in, they left us there. We just stood there for a long time, a whole lot of us were there. Some were talking amongst themselves and others, like brother and myself, were silent but stayed close. I was watching the ground, wondering if I could sit; but some people were yelling at the boys that did sit down, so I stayed standing.

"Brother are we-?" I started to say but a SS officer came in a while later, whip at hand. I went silent like the rest and straightened up. He just eyed us for a long time and I felt like some kind of animal. Maybe this was what a chimera breed felt like.

"Everyone! Strip down!" He shouted suddenly, cracking the whip on a person in the front. For no reason either; I was thankful for being in the back with my brother. "Hold onto belts and shoes!" He shouted again.

The people all began to shuffle around. I watched them for a while then looked at brother who seemed hesitant. "Brother, what are they doing?" I whispered so quietly, even I could hardly hear it.

"Checking us...looking to see how physically strong we are." He replied as he began unbuttoning his shirt. I felt the breath leave me again. I knew I was fine, but brother... He hadn't moved to the left with the other cripples. What if they took him away from me? He couldn't hide his automail without clothes on.

I started to cry as I began to strip down also. First my coat. Then my shirt until I was topless. I moved onto my pants, but was slow. I was never one to change in front of people. Even brother. No one was watching me, but I still felt strange. I turned back to brother to see how he was doing. He had gotten his coat off and you could see some automail. Like I said before though, no one was watching.

The SS man started moving in to check us and I quickly stripped down. I was just worried about brother. They were going to take him away from me!

Suddenly, another man came running into the room. He started shouting things to the SS man, who turned and nodded. When the other man left, he turned back to us, "strip down and put on these clothes!" He said as he pointed to a corner. A pile of clothes was there; why no one saw them before I will never know.

Then the man left us.

I started crying again. Hiccuping softly as I rubbed my eyes. It had to have been a miracle, and brother knew it. He let out a long sigh, as though he had been holding his breath the whole time. We kept our clothes one, leaving our coats behind us as he grabbed some of our new clothes. Stripes. That was all they were.

Some were bigger than others, but we didn't care. We just grabbed some. I slipped off my pants and slipped the new ones on, then the shirt. The pants were fine, but the shirt was a little snug. I didn't complain though. Brother was quick to slip his clothes off then back on. His seemed to fit just fine and I was glad the sleeves were long. You couldn't see his automail.

Even his hand that stuck out was covered with his thin white colored gloves. The ones that made the automail look somewhat like skin. Hopefully they would never find out.

Then we were standing again. No one moved, no one spoke. No one said anything. I looked at the crowd that was gathered and realized that we were nothing but a big mass of stripes. Maybe that was what they wanted.

Next, we were suppose to go the barber. A new SS man came and got us and took us to the building. They shaved us and no one was to protest. It made me sad to watch them cut brother's hair off. Even the days brother complained about having so much, he really did like having it. Now the both of us were shaved like everyone else.

Stripes and no hair. That was the mass we were now. I could hardly even recognize my brother from the rest of them. He stayed close though no matter what, and once in a while he would grab my hand to guide me. I didn't object.

Then, they ordered us to run. Run? Run where? I didn't ask aloud though as we did as we were told. I kept unbuttoning my shirt at the bottom just enough so I could breath regularly. It was hard, I should have gotten a different shirt. I didn't speak though as we ran. If we fell behind, they would beat us. If we fell to the ground, they would shoot us. We had to keep going.

So we did.

Thankfully, brother and I were in good enough shape to keep going. Even when we got tired we kept pushing ourselves. When one of us started falling behind, the other would push the other harder. It was mostly me tagging behind, but brother would fall back a little so we would be even again. I was lucky to have him.

After running for what seemed like hours, the men stopped us and lead us to a barrack. It was muddy and almost nothing but four walls and a roof. A roof that was cracked in the corners so the sun could come in to bake the mud ground. It wasn't the best place.

We just stood there again, and when an SS man came by and told you to do something you did. He walked over to brother after a while as glared at him, pointing to his feet. "Shoes!" He shouted. Brother didn't say anything again as he got down and took off his muddy shoes, handing them to the man. The man took them then kept going. He walked by me, and I shuffled to take my shoes off, but he ignored me.

When he passed I opened my mouth to tell him about them, but brother grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Keep them," he whispered. I didn't say anything but nodded and went back to standing straight once more.

Standing. Running. Listening to orders. That was our day. We did nothing else but go from barrack to barrack. Listening to the men or we would have been beaten. Finally, they took us to another barrack and told us to rest up for tomorrow.

I was so happy I wanted to cry, but I had already used up my tears. I sat down against the wall with my brother and together we leaned against each other. Brother closed his eyes and took in a deep and calming breath as he reached out and took my hand. I didn't even feel it. I was too numb from the running and standing.

Instead, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

This was Hell. I knew we had to get out. I just didn't know how.

* * *

So there we go. Chapters seven and eight. Fun. So, like I told Mustard Gal, I just bought and read the book Night by Elie Wiesel. I kind of felt it as necessary for the story. Unfortunately, some thing, especially this chapter, are going to sound like of like that. I promise you though! I won't make it the same. In fact, it'll be very different later on. I get into some more detail than him anyway right? Oh who knows...  
Anyway! I just have to say this out loud: I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR CUTTING THEIR PRETTY HAIR! I am such a fangirl, and I wanted to avoid it, but...I had to shave the brothers. ;-; It was the hardest thing ever to type. How can someone just cut their hair?! Maybe I'm just a freak...  
Another thing: Remember, this is not an elricest story! I do have fluff stuff here and there, but I promise, no elricest. If you want elricest, go somewhere else.  
Also, I know they probably wouldn't just leave them in the barrack while they were changing, but come on! I had to do something so Ed wouldn't get caught! I explain it all later on so if your like...dying in a corner of a heart attack because I did that; please don't. It all has a purpose. There's a reason they left. There's a reason I didn't let Ed get caught. There's a reason for Al's shirt. THERE IS A REASON! Just be patient, okay?

RxR

- Kori


	10. Chapter nine: Awakening

Mustard Gal - Yeah, the timeline is different. But in a previous comment, I explained that I didn't want to make them in there forties, so I changed it a little. It shouldn't so that bad. More is coming I'm glad your addicted! Now I gotcha where I wantcha. MUHAHAHAHA!

Aevium - I really really didn't want to shave them, but there was no way working around it without getting attacked by flames. -sigh- It was bad enough I didn't have the SS man check them over, so I figured I had to cut their hair at least. ;-; It's awful! Thanks so much for complimenting my writing! I had little stomach pains while writing it because it felt so real. I was like 'aw poor Al!' And I didn't want to write it but it just came out. Most of it I didn't even realize I typed. OO Creepy. Anyway, here's an updated chapter foooor you!

fmagirl0919 - I know, their poor hair. ;-; It'll grow back someday. Nice and pretty! Anyways, I love this subject too. I mean, it's terrible it happened and everything but it's just so interesting the pain they went through. Gah, I sound like a Nazi fan! Shoot me! Here's more story for you, thanks for the review!

hiya24 - I figured some people got away with it, so I wasn't too dicouraged. Let's see, in response to your question, I will have to research it. I didn't think it mattered, but you might be right about the arm. I'll check. And I will tell you when I'm using facts or what not. Most of the stuff I'm writing is from the tons and tons of research I've been doing. It's hurting my head how much I've been reading. Since I started this story, I've read so much and talked to so many people. It's good though. Anyway! Never hesitate with big reviews about stuff, I love hearing from you! From all my 'fans' really. Keep in touch and enjoy the chapter!  
Edit for hiya24 - I did look it up. It was the left arm. Thank you for reminding me to check! -huggles-

Yoly - No no, please ramble on. I do. XD Glad your enjoying to so far. It is kind of a terrible thing but I love it so much. That sounds terrible doesn't it? I mean, I love the subject but I feel awful it happened. Gah that doesn't sound any better...

miroku-has-darkness - Ah yes, I remember reading that in 8th grade...wow...that was four years ago OO I'm old Ish. Anyway! Um, Alchemy...hm...I would love to do that! But I can't. The way the story is already plotted and planned, there would be no way...well actually, that does give me an idea. Hehe, thanks for the suggestion! And don't worry, this story will be nothing like Anne Frank. I don't remember it much anyway but...yeah. Update time!

Sitaradaw - Thanks for your comment! It's so hard to keep the timeline going alright. I'll probably mess it up sooner or later. There is no elricest, even if some people beg XD I use to like that stuff, but not anymore. It's just wrong! But the cute brotherly love and especially Edward's protectiveness-! I LOVE that! I always get little goosebumps when I read/write it. XD Okay I'm a dork. Here's more updates for when you get a chance to read! Good luck on your work and everything!

* * *

Chapter nine - Awakening

* * *

Edward woke to a start the next morning. It was around five in the morning, give or take a little, and nothing felt right. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the lack of light in the barrack, but when they did, he remembered where he was. Auschwitz. Concentration camp, AKA Hell. 

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the day before, looking over to his side he saw Alphonse. He was still asleep, eyes stained with tears probably shed through the night. He frowned as he watched Alphonse's chest move up and down in a steady motion. He was still alive; but for how long?

Edward shook his head as he looked around at the others they were with. Most of them were asleep, and the few that were awake said nothing. They were all just a mass of stripes and sorrow, from what Edward could see. At least the worst had already come right? Or that's what he told himself anyway.

He sighed and tried to think of what happened the day before. Fire, smoke, screams from the distance, the 'real' Auschwitz past the barbed wire; and he could still see Alphonse's horrified face. Edward lifted his hand and tried to hide in his palms, trying to wake up from a nightmare. Only, when he put his hands down, it was still there.

Still real, and still Hell.

Then all of a sudden the door to their barrack opened and there stood a small swarm of SS men. Edward glared at them but realized what they wanted. He turned to his brother and began shaking him to wake up. Alphonse woke startled, as though trying to remember where they were also. Seeing his brother, he remembered and the sadness came back.

"Come," Edward said quietly as he stood up, pulling Alphonse with him. It was a good thing they had, because the SS men went through cracking whips on anyone who had remained on the ground.

"Get going!" They shouted as they motioned them to get out of the barrack. Edward pulled Alphonse along as they went past the whips.

Once outside, they were all guided to another building to take their weekly hot showers. Some people striped down, while others kept their clothes on. Generally people didn't get wet in their clothes unless it was for swimming and such; but here, it didn't matter. They already had told them once that if it rained they'd get wet in those clothes. So the brothers bathed with them on, mostly because of the eyes that were glued on them.

After the shower was done, they lined everyone up with Edward and Alphonse somewhere in the middle. "All specialists!" The SS men shouted, "step forward if you have some kind of special skills. Locksmith, carpenters, watchmakers, all of you!"

Alphonse looked over at Edward, mentally asking him what to do. Edward, without looking at Alphonse, shook his head slowly as they just stood and waited. The next step was to move those people. They forced them to go into a separate section and moved Edward and Alphonse to another spot with the rest of the leftovers.

"Today, we venture to Auschwitz!" One German soldier said from the front of their line. "Past these barbed wire fences and through the arch! That is where you will stay from now on! Anyone who tries to escape or protest in any way will be shot down!"

That was enough talk as they ordered them to run. No one objected as they began running. Edward stuck with Alphonse, even though he could have easily gone faster. Alphonse was falling behind again, and Edward had to push him. Once in a while, though, Edward would fall behind due to stepping on sharp things hidden in the mud.

He cursed under his breath for not having his shoes and Alphonse saw this. Whenever he tried to say something though, he stopped himself. Mostly from the fear.

They kept running until they past the barbed wire and reached the arches. From there, the leaders told them to stop and look. Edward frowned and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the sign. The huge arch that read 'Arbeit Macht Frei'. Work makes you free. Edward scoffed lightly under his breath.

"How fitting," he muttered. Alphonse looked over at him, a bit confused but said nothing. More orders and again they were moving. This time walking in. Signs were posted all over. Here and there, white signs with black skulls. Edward could read them clearly: Warning! Danger of death!

He glanced over at Alphonse, who was trying to trying to read them. Alphonse tilted his head then blinked, "what do they say brother?" He asked as calm as he could.

Edward hesitated before shaking his head, "I don't know. I can't read it." He lied. "Stay close," he said in a hushed voice as they advanced. He watched all the people wandering around. Walking skeletons with little skin barely hanging on. They wore the same clothes Edward was. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he pulled Alphonse a little faster. He hated having to shield his brother so much.

The men leading the group brought them to another set of men who had needles with them. "Line up!" They ordered. They did, Edward before Alphonse. "From now on, you have no names! You will be assigned numbers and that is how you will be known. This is you identity." They told them as they started going down the line.

Edward let out a small sigh of relief; they were tattooing the left arm. 'EH' and then a number. There was no painkiller or anything to numb the arm as they did it, so some people let out small yelps and screams. When it was their turn, Edward did as he was told. Lift his sleeve and let them tattoo him. It didn't hurt; it was nothing compared to automail being hooked up for the first time. He gazed at his arm when they were done. EH-5582. He had no idea what it meant, but that was his new identity.

When they moved onto Alphonse, he too obeyed, but let out a small yelp at first. His face showed pain as he bit his lip. Alphonse wasn't use to pain, especially after being in armor for four years of his life. Even now he still wasn't use to so much pain. EH-5583. Alphonse Elric's new name.

After the tattooing was done, they lead the group to their new home. A barrack that was cold and musty inside. The air reeked of death. There was already a bunch of people living inside, stacked on each other. It was a little bit different from the last barrack; this one was cement mostly with dirt spread out here and there among the bodies and rows of bunk bed.

"You are to stay here for now. There are only so many bunks. Everyone is to sleep on a bunch, top or bottom, in pairs. Get to it!" The men shouted as they pushed them all inside. Edward had never been so happy to hear the word 'pair' before. It meant they wouldn't be alone.

They walked inside as the doors were shut. A few men coughed, a man cried, but most were sleeping or just laying in silence.

"Brother, there." Alphonse pointed as he tugged Edward's shirt. Edward turned and saw it. A small bunk off to the side between two already full bunks. Edward was a bit suspicious, but could see Alphonse was tired and just wanted to lay down. He nodded and walked over, taking Alphonse with him.

They had to lean down so they wouldn't hit their head on the top bunk. Alphonse plopped down immediately and closed his eyes as Edward looked around. It was a minute or so of laying down before Alphonse glanced up at his brother with only one eye open.

"Brother?" He whined quietly into the bunk's mattress. Which wasn't really a mattress at all. "Ed?" He tried once more.

Edward looked back at Alphonse then shifted so he too was laying. Down on his stomach, head resting against his arms. Alphonse rolled over so he too was in the same position. He tilted his head, half expecting Edward to say something but he didn't. Edward just watched all the men. Alphonse had some fears about the men killing them while they slept or something; but Edward was more worried about other things.

"Ed, go to sleep. Okay?" Alphonse said as he got a little closer to his brother, nudging him a bit. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against his brother's body. Not much, but just enough so he felt comfort.

Edward watched Alphonse a moment then sighed, "yeah okay." He said as he relaxed a bit more. Letting his shoulders drop so he wasn't so tense. Maybe they truly had been through the worst. Maybe now they could sleep and dream of when they'd be set free. It was a pleasant thought.

Edward smiled weakly as he watched his brother, then closed his eyes. Everything would be better when he woke. He promised himself of that.

* * *

It was early the next morning when they were told to wake up, and with silent grumbles, they did so. They were moved outside where they had been served black coffee. Neither of the Elric brothers drank black coffee, and only Edward drank normal coffee; but they didn't want to complain. Their breakfast had been that coffee then a soup like substance. They called it soup, but Edward called it sludge. 

Nothing more than leftover slop from the SS men and the German soldiers' meals. Nasty and not very filling, served with a stale slice of bread, but it was better than nothing. Alphonse ate his slowly, and Edward just sat there picking at it. He watched the other men as they ate theirs like hungry animals. Edward knew better though. Eat slow so you could digest it better and savor it. Then again, you never knew when they would force you to start running again.

After they had their breakfast, they were up and running again. They weren't even going anywhere, just running. It was a pain, but it made sleeping much easier. Their bunks weren't the most comfortable but after a day of running, a boulder looked soft. People were yelling at them all the time, but it wasn't hard.

Edward glanced down at his automail leg. He was really lucky to have it. Even without his shoes it wasn't hard to keep up. Plus, the mud made it almost invisible so you couldn't tell it was any different from his real limb. His arm was covered by the sleeve of his uniform as well. What little part was showing was incased with the skin colored rubber like seal. It was just about the only time he had ever been truly thankful for something his father had given him.

They didn't run very long, and soon enough it was break time. 'Break time?' Edward thought to himself as he looked around. Hadn't they just started running? Or did time just go by that quickly. Either way, the two brothers sat down in the mud, off to the side. Alphonse was panting but said nothing as he sat there. Edward was too busy looking around at all the other men to even notice.

The men in their group were still fairly good looking men. Normal human looking creatures. Not at all like the skeletons that were walking around in other groups. Edward often times wondered how long it would be until they looked like that, but never aloud.

"Alright! Get up you sons of bitches!" An SS man shouted to the group. With a few silent whines the men got up. They were ordered to line up next and they did. Edward and Alphonse stood together as usual. "Today is your first day of inspection! Anyone who protests will be punished!" He told them.

"Inspection?" Alphonse asked in a low whisper.

Edward nodded, "to see how physically fit we are. If we're ready to be an Auschwitz prisoner." He explained bitterly, keeping his voice low.

The inspection wasn't very bad. They had a few different doctors come and check them out. First they started with the face. Dental inspection and making sure nothing was wrong throat wise. Throat wise; another fancy way of making sure you'd live through the running.

Then came a chest inspection. They unbuttoned your shirt and listened to heartbeat and everything to make sure you were good enough that way. Plus, they could see any muscle you had; or lack there of.

Next was legs, which was done by the same person as the chest. Checking reflex and muscle and whatever else they wanted to. Sometimes they would strip you down, other times they would make you leave your clothes on.

As a touch-up, they went back through and checked pulse, blood pressure, and all that other good stuff to make sure they were the best race horses they could be. If you didn't pass the inspection, you moved to the left. If you did pass, you went to the right. Those that went to the left were put into a clinic if needed, or they simply vanished.

The brothers learned quickly that the left lines were the worst ones to be in.

In the line up and number ID Edward had come first, but as the SS man went through and took people to be checked, he decided to move backwards. Meaning Alphonse went first in their pair. Edward didn't worry though. He knew Alphonse could pass it hands down. His body was almost perfect. Shapes, size, muscle mass in ratio with his body. He would have no problem passing, and he didn't.

After the inspection, Alphonse was sent straight to the right lane. Edward couldn't help but smile. "EH-5582!" The man shouted. It was now Edward's turn.

He simply nodded in reply and stepped out of line to follow the man. They had been kind enough, for lack of better words, to set up small tents to the side. Each one held the different doctors. There were many tents, which had other inspections going on. Edward was dropped off in one and they began.

* * *

Alright, so this chapter was short, but oh well. Not much progress for this chapter besides them getting their new barrack and tattoos. Which the number might be off, but I gave them those letters for a reason. It was kind of the only catergory I thought they'd go in. I thought about no letter, but that just wouldn't be fun. Oh well, it'll be better in the next chapter. I had major writter's block for this chapter! I wasn't sure why, but I did. I almost left it at 2 and a half pages, but then I told myself 'no I can't do that to me readers! I would shame myself!' So, I think I made it 3 and a half? I dunno. Then my editor vanished or something so I was stuck trying to contact my two others, but none ever replied. Finally I jsut said 'forget it!' And posted it anyway. 

Also, I want to know if I should write more chapters in one person POV or stick to the third person. I found with the first person it could be more personal? Especially if I do Alphonse, since I tend to focus more on Edward in the third person POV. Hmm...I don't know. You guys tell me. Maybe a little bit of both depending on the chapter? Or something... I don't know! ;;

Okay one more thing, I swear! I just keep rambling on. I need to know what song to use. The last chapter will be a song type chapter, but I'm not going to use that song. If anyone has seen my music video on youtube to 'stop crying your heart out' you know what I'm going to do when I say I want to turn the last chapter into an AMV. Thing is, I don't know what song to use. If anyone has suggestions, e-mail me or something and I'll think about it. There are so many good songs to use, but I want one that'll be just right. I don't want a really slow one, nor a reall fast one. So if anyone has suggestions, I would really like to hear them.

I'll stop now!

RxR

- Kori


	11. Chapter ten: Examination

Harryswoman - Oh I will! You can count on it! XD

just another fma fan - Yeha, cramming and studying isn't my style really either, but with this subject I just had to. I would have done another camp or something, but it seems Auschwitz was easiest to do, plus the way I planned the story, they wouldn't be able to plan a revolt. You'll see. I don't want to give anything away.

Sunkissed Lavender - Don't feel bad, I know very little also. I've read like...five books now about the camps though, and two on the holocaust in general. Then there's the tons of websites and everything. It's so much, but it's okay I suppose.

Little sissy! - Here you go! Just like I promised! Talk to you later! Love ya!

* * *

Chapter ten - Examination

* * *

"EH-5582," the doctor said as he looked over Edward's papers. "Do you consider yourself to be healthy?" The man asked, not even bothering to make eye contact. "

"Of course," Edward said with a nod as he sat down. The tent was small, with a bed like area and a chair for the doctor to sit; along with the many supplies he would need. "I've only been here a day or two," he explained. How long had it been? Not too long but still, Edward found it difficult to remember.

"What are your past medical records? Broken bones, aches, pains, ect?"

Edward couldn't help but glance at his arm and leg before shaking his head, "no sir. Nothing out of the ordinary. The usual pains of growing older, but nothing much else."

"Age?" The man asked, writing everything down.

"Twenty," Edward answered. It was more or less true.

"You seem healthy enough." He read over the list he'd started again, "Elric? Are you related to the boy that was just in here?"

"Elric?" Edward blinked. When was the last time he had heard his name used? A day now? "Uh yeah. That was my little brother."

"Well then," the man smiled. Actually smiled, "then you should pass just nicely. Move on." Edward was confused by how short and easy that had been. He was expecting more, but didn't argue as he got up and moved to the next tent.

The next tent looked almost the exact same as the one before. Only there was no doctor in it. Edward did what he figured he was suppose to do and sat down to wait. Glancing around, but trying to stay out of trouble, he realized this doctor would do the physical examination.

Edward frowned as he reached over and grabbed his right arm, feeling the roughness. They'd find out. They'd label him as crippled. They'd take him away from Alphonse and then…

He shuttered and tried not to think of it.

Footsteps were heard and Edward took a deep breath as he waited his executioner. Not a minute later, the doctor had entered. Edward's eyes widened as he stared at the doctor. He knew that face, and he cursed under his breath because of it.

"EH-5582, my name is Doctor Tucker. I will be examining you today-" he paused, "Edward?" He blinked and tilted his head a little seeing the once blonde boy. "Why hello again Edward-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward shouted as he stood up, he could feel himself already losing control. He was having a weird sensation of déjà vu.

"I'm the doctor here," Tucker explained as he looked at the papers on his little desk area. "I'm here to do a physical examination. Then it's next door for-"  
"How?" Edward demanded, trying not to be too loud. If an SS man heard him…

"How what? I thought I mentioned on the train ride I was a doctor."

Edward couldn't remember. He just had always seen Tucker as the crazy doctor he was back home. "How did you get here?" He asked then froze as he begun to panic, "wh-where's Nina?" He asked looking around. He knew the girl wouldn't be there but his mind was racing.

Tucker went silent then sighed and shook his head, "Edward sometimes we need to make sacrifices." Was all he said as he started to write down some notes.

Edward's whole body felt numb as his stomach twisted into a knot. That feeling had come back again. The same feeling he felt when Tucker had turned his daughter into a chimera. He couldn't really… "Where is she?" He asked again, a little more forceful.

"I don't know," he said simply and calmly as he sat down in his chair. "We separated once we landed here. She went one way and I went-"

"You sold your daughter so you wouldn't have to die." Edward hissed under his breath, trying so hard not to snap on the man.

Tucker was quiet again as he looked over at Edward. His glasses were shining so Edward couldn't see his eyes. No matter which world Edward was in, it seemed he couldn't escape the bastard. "My wife would have wanted me to live. She would have wanted me to do what I could to keep going. I needed to be a doctor for them in order to stay alive, other wise I would be in the gas chambers like the other old men."

"So you sold your daughter!" Edward shouted loudly as he jumped up. It was no longer a question but a statement instead. Tucker didn't reply, though he opened his mouth as though about to.

A SS man came in instead, "what's going on here?" He ordered, glaring over at Edward who glared back. Edward made a fist and swallowed his pride as he shook his head.

"Nothing sir, just…" He didn't know what to say. He trailed off and took his seat once more. The man looked over at Tucker with a questioning look and after a while Tucker shook his head.

"Forgive him, he is a little hotheaded from running this morning," Tucker said as Edward hide his eyes in his palms. Digging in so hard it hurt, but stopped the tears that threatened to come out. "I'll be fine," Tucker finished.

The man glared over at Edward then scoffed, "alright, but I'm taking note of this for later." He said as he stepped back out of the tent. Tucker watched him leave then nodded and looked back to Edward.

Edward said nothing, and just hide his face. He thought himself as pathetic but couldn't help it. The little girl he failed to protect once, was now dead again. He couldn't help but feel mildly responsible.

"I need to ask you to remove your clothing." Tucker said after giving Edward a moment of silence. "This will be quick and painless, especially since you seem like a nice and fit young man."

Edward had no idea what was even happening anymore. He kept going back to their first day at the camp, when they'd seen the flames. When they had seen the children being thrown into the furnace. One of them might have been her. One of the children crying out was probably her. They probably had seen and heard, but did not act out.

Like everything else in Edward's life.

"Edward, I said-"

"I heard you," Edward snapped as he let his hand slip down to the hem of his shirt, moving up he begun unbuttoning the top. His face show nothing but sadness, all sign of struggle had fled his body. He had to behave, and hold his composer. If he didn't, he knew they would attack him or Alphonse.

Edward couldn't allow that.

He unbuttoned the top all the way then tossed it aside. He started to move down to his pants when Tucker made a small gasping sound. Edward jumped and looked over at his wide eyes. Edward had been so caught up with emotion, he had forgotten his automail limbs. He cursed under his breath as he sat up straight and tried to hide it.

"I can explain," he said in a quivering voice. This was it, they knew.

"Your arm," Tucker said looking at it. "That is a fake limb. One I've never seen before though, please let me see it."

"Why? So you can experiment on me then throw me into the fire? Not a chance!" Edward growled as he clutched his right arm with his left.

"No, actually, I only want to see it. What is it made of. That looks more like metal, not wooden in any way."

"It's not," Edward said shaking head, making sure to keep Tucker away.

"That over it, is that a skin like latex?"

"What? Uh, I don't know." Edward said shaking his head, "my dad gave it to me to put on my wooden limbs before he died. I use it on the metal so people don't look at it and freak out." He said, kind of hinting to Tucker.

"I can see why," Tucker said moving closer to Edward, just scooting forward in his seat. "Please let me see, I just want to see this metal limb."

Edward narrowed his eyes in warning and shook his head, "no." He said simply, his voice dripping with venom.

"I'll make you a deal then," Tucker said with a sly smile, "you show me the metal limb, and I'll let you pass."

"Pass?"

"I won't tell the SS guards about your limb, and you can move on with no problems. I won't even bring up Alphonse to them."

Edward's eyes widened a moment, "Alphonse?" He asked but Tucker ignored it.

"Do we have a deal Edward?"

Edward didn't want to trust the man, but had no choice in the matter. He wanted to know what that whole Alphonse comment was about, plus if he didn't go along with the deal, Tucker would expose him. That could mean death or experimentation.

"Fine," he said as he looked around, "are they going to…?"  
"No no, they won't come in," Tucker said, though Edward couldn't trust it.

"Only a minute," Edward said as he started taking the cover off. He put it most of the way off then just waited. Tucker's eyes sparkled like a little boy to a new beebe gun or something like that. He got out of his chair and moved forward to lightly touch the cold metal. Another gasp escaped his lips.

"You can move it just fine?"

"Yeah, like the real thing." Edward said, and he flexed to prove his point. Tucker smiled in excitement as he watched, then Edward pulled away. "There you saw it, now can I go on to the next-"

"How does it work? Where did you get it?" Tucker asked as he kept holding onto Edward. Edward didn't like that.

"It's connected to my brain. The wires connect with my nerve system and they just work from there. I've had it since I was a boy so it's pretty-"

"Where did you get it?" Tucker repeated.

"You know I'd really like it if you didn't keep interrupting me," Edward said annoyed. "My friend Winry makes them, but you can't get them here. They're back home. The technology here is different then the ones back home so it's only natural you don't see things like this everyday."

"Winry huh?" Tucker asked nodding slowly, "where can I find her?"  
"Like I said, she's back home so you really couldn't find her even if you wanted to. Even I can't go see her anymore."

"Why not?" Tucker asked narrowing his eyes as he trailed up and down Edward's arm. Edward started feeling uncomfortable, and his mouth ran and slipped out, "my left leg is like that too."

That was a bad idea, because the next thing Edward knew, he was leaning far back, pants pulled down, Tucker was rubbing his automail leg. Edward shivered even though he couldn't feel it. It was just creepy.

"Wow, this is even more complex…can you move everything also?" Tucker asked perplexed.

"Yes, it's easy I just-" Edward stopped when Tucker started going up too far, "hey!" He yelped pulling back, but more or less failed. "Watch it! It's only my knee and lower!" He growled, giving the older man a warning. Was that the third time he had to now?

"Sorry," Tucker said as he pulled back, "you really are an amazing boy, you know that?" He said with a smile that made Edward's blood chill. "That's all for now, your free to go." Tucker said as he went back to his chair and wrote a few things down. Edward got dressed while he did that.

"Later," Edward said as he left the tent before Tucker could say anything.

Going to the next tent over for shots and record work, Edward was silent. He answered once in a while, but for the most part was stuck on Tucker. He'd sold his daughter again. He was all over Edward. He was threatening Edward but he didn't know how.

What did Tucker mean by something was wrong with Alphonse? That was what he meant right? Edward just sucked it up and let the doctor do what he had to. Then when he was let out, he went to meet up with the others who passed their tests.

Edward moved to the right line where the others were and was easily greeted by his brother. "How did it go?" He asked with a weak smile.

Edward licked his lips and looked away, unable to say anything.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Like I said, my computer had a virus so I had to finish typing, send it to my other computer, and post it. I didn't send it to my editor so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. Um, it's not that much of a chapter. We see Tucker again and he's freakin' Edward out OO Me too though.  
Um...more is coming! The main plot is slowly oozing out. How do you like that for a visual XD

RxR!

- Kori

* * *


	12. Chapter eleven: Rude awakenings

PrincessZidet - XD Your awesome for that comment! Ah yes, the new mystery, what's wrong with Alphonse...hm, well why don't you just read more and find out. Muhahahaha!

Mustard Gal - I always hated Tucker. Even before he did anything. After what he did to Nina the first time, so many people hated him more then. It was only natural to have him be evil in this world too. Originally he wasn't going to do anything but be a minor, 'oh yeah there's another familiar face'. Then I thought, hm it would make it easier for my plot to move along if he was Edward's doctor. So you'll see where he fits in more later on.

Aevium - Well, part of it is luck, but part of it also comes into the plot later on in the story. I'm not done with Tucker yet, the little pawn. X3 You'll see, not in this chapter but in the ones to come, Tucker and Edward's little secret comes into play. Whoot!

just another fma fan - Well let's see... Trisha will kinda sorta come back. You'll see. And as for the ending to it, you'll jsut have to wait and see! I don't want to give anything away. You'll just have to read and find out. Exams are almost over. I don't study or anything but they're jsut so stressful I get writter's block. It sucks! But summer starts the 15th so it'll be all over by then! Wh00t!

Arcs-En-Ciel - You know, this story was first going to be a one shot. Then was going to be eight chapters. Then I kept adding and extending it, so now it's going to be like...a lot longer XD Well it's on chapter eleven now, and they're jsut getting into plot. I won't make it longer than twenty that's for sure. I don't like making stories too long that people lsoe interest so we'll see. As for their hair, I know how you feel! The awfulness!!!! ;-;

* * *

Chapter eleven - Rude awakenings

* * *

Edward watched as one by one the men came out of the tents. The check up and shots had been easy, but he was still nervous with the encounter with Tucker. Alphonse seemed better then he had been earlier, he was smiling a little more genuine then the fake ones he tried to give to Edward out of pity. He kept wanting to ask how it went but was afraid to.

"How was it?" Alphonse asked after so long.

Edward jumped slightly and turned over to his brother, "huh?"

"How was the exam? You know...with your arm and everything?" He said whispering the last part so anyone listening wouldn't hear unless they were that close.

Edward took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah um, well, my doctor was Shou Tucker." He said in a soft tone. He was mostly hoping Alphonse wouldn't hear him and maybe change the subject. No luck.

Alphonse's eyes widened a little as he tried not to make a scene. "Tucker? You mean he's a doctor here? I thought he was going to be a prisoner like us," he said softly as he looked around. Something didn't feel right...

"Yeah well apparently they thought he could be of use as a doctor. They did take the specialists away remember?" Edward said as his explanation, leaving out anything that had to do with-

"What about Nina?" Alphonse just had to ask.

Edward frowned and tried to find the right thing to say. There was no right thing to say. "I...I don't know," Edward said shaking his head, "I didn't ask." He hated lying.

"Do you think she-"

"No!" Edward quickly snapped, of course seeing Alphonse's shock face made him take it back. "Sorry Al, I just hate when you say things like that. No, I'm sure she's fine." He said rubbing his temples a bit before their barrack leader came over; the same SS man it had been for a while now.

"Alright! You all have passed your test, now get running!" He shouted as he cracked a whip. Something he must have recently received. Edward groaned lightly as he shook his head, he hated running so much. Or at all really; but he did it often enough.

"Come on," he told his brother as he started running as commanded. Alphonse wasted no time in running to catch up and follow Edward. The two kept at steady paces because they figured they'd be running for a long time.

They were right.

After running for, what seemed like, hours they came to stop. The barrack leader had then take a small lunch break even if it was already past noon. It didn't matter. If it meant getting food and water, they'd take it.

They lined up and went to get their rations for the afternoon: A small bowl of soup, a slice of bread, and a little bit of water in a mug looking cup that was dirty and made the water taste like rust. Alphonse was in front of Edward this time, and got his meal first. He walked off to find a place to sit down and reserved a place for his brother.

When Edward's turn came for his meal, the man get him his water but didn't give him any bread. Not only that, but he got the bottom of the pot for soup, which meant it was clumped together and quite nasty to chew. Edward gave a questioning look and the man replied, "for acting up earlier."

Edward made no protest, nor did he say anything against it as he walked over and sat next to Alphonse. Alphonse was busy eating his bread slice then noticed Edward didn't have one. "Brother, where's your bread?" He asked with a small frown.

"Hm?" Edward mumbled as he ate his soup. Gulping down a mouthful he grinned at his brother, "oh! I was so hungry that I ate it as soon as they gave it to me. Sure is good today don't you think?"

Alphonse frowned once more as he looked at his brother for answers as to why he was lying. "Yeah, it's kind of stale but it's fine when you dip it in the soup." Alphonse said as he demonstrated the procedure. Edward nodded and watched but said nothing in reply.

The boys ate together in silence until break time was done and it was time to get up and running again. They were starting to get the hang of their new life. Run at a good pace, run faster than the slowest, and run to survive. That was how they lived. So long as they did that together, it seemed they would be fine.

* * *

"I can't feel my legs," Alphonse groaned as he plopped onto their bed. They were lucky to have a mattress.

"I know," Edward said sitting down next to his brother, rubbing his aching feet. His right foot had blisters upon blisters, where as the left one remained covered it mud and latex. "We need to get a good nights sleep," he said with a yawn as he lay back.

Alphonse nodded but was already half asleep. He was on his back so his stomach was up and half sticking out due to the size of his prison wear. Edward watched him a moment then groaned and roll over so he was on his stomach. He let his eyes wander around a little as he started to doze off. Some men stared, some were already asleep, and some men could care less.

It didn't matter to Edward. They all looked the same.

"Good night brother," Alphonse whispered as he let his eyes drop completely.

"'Night Al," Edward replied softly as he to closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Your right, he's just like you said," a whispered voice said cutting into Edward's dreams. He stirred but didn't wake up quite yet.

"I know, he's so soft." Another voice said just as quiet as the first one. Edward stirred again but still didn't wake up. Something felt wrong though, he just didn't know what.

"Damn, hold him still!" The first one hissed. There was muffled sound and the bed shook a little, but Edward still didn't wake up.

"I'm trying!" The second one hissed in return as the bed jumped again. This time Edward opened his eyes; just a little. It was still early and in the barrack it was dark, so he had to let his eyes adjust. The voices were close and the sound of struggle seemed...next to him?

He blinked once and rubbed his eyes as he sat up best he could, "hey Al what's that noise?" He asked turning to his brother, but quickly saw his answer. There were two men there, that Edward had seen once or twice around the barrack. They were still in fairly good shape to show that they hadn't been there long. They weren't paying attention to Edward; their hands were too busy grabbing onto Alphonse.

One of the men use to have brown hair, which was now shaved like everyone else. He had deep blue eyes and scars up and down his muscular arms. He was gripping Alphonse's top half mostly, covering his mouth with a cloth and holding his arms behind his back.

The second man was a little more 'hands on' with Alphonse. He too had deep blue eyes, but his hair looked like it had once been black. A weird combination really. He use to be big, but he was now a little skinner around the waist line. His arms and legs were still fairly strong though; enough to crush anyone who got in his way. He was holding onto Alphonse's mid section, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his stomach along the way. His other hand was roaming on Alphonse's leg.

Then there was Alphonse. His eyes were watering and tears ran down his face, but compared to the men on top of him, he was powerless. When Edward turned and looked over, Alphonse looked over also with a pleading expression on his face as he shouted under the cloth. It was too muffled to be real words.

"Hey!" Edward shouted as he lunged forward to try and knock the men off his brother. He managed to get the scarred man off, so Alphonse's screams were set free. He was shouting for his brother to help, btu Edward was a little occupied. He pounced and pinned the man down, hitting him into a near by bunk bed along the way.

Edward was on top, giving only one punch as he glared a the man he'd attacked. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted as he aimed another punch at the man's face. Not missing his target.

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed; snapping Edward out of his beating trance. He turned to the other man who was still on top of his brother as though unaffected by Edward's interference.

"Get off him you bastard!" Edward shouted as he got off the first man and went for the second. He got close and aimed a punch, but missed as the first man grabbed his leg to hold him back. Edward turned and tried to shake him off. It failed though as the man attacked Edward back.

The next thing Edward knew, more and more men joined in. Some of them just jumped in because they were close. Others gathered from across the barrack just to join in on the action until soon it was half the barrack beating one another. Edward in the middle somewhere.

Somewhere in the whole thing, the man that was holding onto Alphonse let go and went to throw some punches and jabs of his own. During that time, Alphonse crawled away sluggishly. He didn't bother looking for Edward, Alphonse knew he could take care of himself. He just had to worry about himself right now.

The fight only lasted a while, but it seemed longer. It would have kept going to until a shot rang out and the men froze. Someone had been shot as the barrack leader stood in the, now, open doorway. The men backed from each other and shuffled back to their bunks. Edward didn't however, still on top of the man he'd originally attacked. His right hand was up, the hand he had been hitting with.

The barrack leader narrowed his eyes as he stepped over the dead body and walked over, keeping his eyes on Edward. "It figures. Why am I not surprised that the golden eyed boy is up to more trouble." He said as Edward slowly got off the man. The man who, by now, was a bloody broken mess. Compliments of Edward's automail limbs.

"Did you have something to do with this," the man asked glaring over at Alphonse who had just peeked out from his hiding spot. "Well?" The leader snapped narrowing his eyes more.

"No sir," Edward said shaking his head. "I did it all. I...they were touching him and I could just sit back and watch them do so."

The barrack leader cackled as he watched the brothers, "these men were touching your brother? That's your excuse for starting this fight?" He asked with another laugh. "Guess what you little shit bag, no one gives a damn." Edward winced slightly at the choice of words. "No one gives a damn about you or your pathetic little brother!"

"He's not pathetic!" Edward suddenly shouted back. Their was another gun shot heard, and Edward felt its bullet wiz past his face and hit the wall behind him. Luckily it missed any men in the way; just barely. Edward's eyes became little slits as he glared at the barrack leader. This man was staring to bother him to no extent.

"You will be punished," the leader said as he turned his attention to the rest of the barrack. "You all are to get ready for the day! It is four in the morning and thanks to your pal, Edward Elric, you'll all be doing extra hours. No breaks, no meals. If you start another fight within the next ten minutes, I will not hesitate to fire!"

There were a few silent groans, but no one protested as the man turned and walked back out, shutting the door behind him. Some of the men glared daggers at Edward and Alphonse, but most of them ignored everything and got ready for the long day ahead of them.

Edward ignored everyone as he went back to his brother, "you okay?" He asked in a hushed voice. Alphonse nodded and licked his chapped lips.

"Brother I'm sorry," he whispered in return btu Edward shook his head. "They just jumped me. I couldn't get them off and I tried to do something but I-"

"It's not your fault Al, it's them." Edward said shaking his head. He had so much anger. That fight was a great way to get some bottled feelings out. "This whole place. It's Hell. It's pure Hell and we're not staying here much longer." He said with a weak smile. "So long as your okay...?"

"I'm fine," Alphonse said nodding as Edward nodded in return.

"Good."

* * *

All that day the brothers had gotten nothing but glares and not exactly nice hand signs. They ignored them for the most part though as they kept at it. They had done running for four until now. It had to be somewhere around seven in the morning; other barrack groups were out and running also. Of course, they got to eat and drink before hand.

Their leader had them stop after so long and decided it was time for a new assignment. "Alright you bastards!" He shouted at them as they sat down, "we're splitting you up and taking you to your new work area for the day. No complaints. No whining." He said as he started splitting them up. "You are to meet with the Himmler," he said when he came to Edward. "He requested to speak with the golden eyed trouble maker." He said as he moved on to Alphonse. Edward expected him to say the same to Alphonse, but he didn't. "You are in the third group." He said as he moved on.

Alphonse blinked once then looked over at his brother, somewhat confused. Edward made a fist but didn't protest against the man's orders. "It's just the day..." He told Alphonse as he shook his head, "I'll see you at dinner," and with that Edward walked off to await directions. Alphonse was hesitant, but he too made his way to the group he was suppose to be with.

Edward ignored the men around him yelling about stuff as he headed to a rather large building somewhere behind the barracks. Edward had a SS man with him but didn't need him. He was off to speak with Himmler? Oh joy. Edward seemed to hate the man more and more every time they got together. 'Hm, now that I think about it, dealing with Roy Mustang is much more enjoyable than dealing with Himmler any day.' Edward told himself with a little laugh. 'Wow, that's pathetic.'

* * *

Himmler. Heinrich Himmler. The one in charge of building Auschwitz and its death machines. The one who authorized many of the functions that went on during the day. He wasn't there most days, but once in a while he'd stop by for a visit and check in on the men working their; especially Doctor Mengele. A crazy doctor who worked on top secret experiments that would in the end, according to theory, breed a whole race of new Aryans.

That was whole other story all together though.

For now, Himmler seemed only interested in speaking with Edward. Edward remained silent the whole walk to the main building, or what he assumed was the main building. The SS men that had accompanied him were scattered about and once in a while stopped to whip a jew or two along the way. Edward just ignored it. At Auschwitz, one could only worry about themself and their brother.

When Edward got to the door he noticed a small blockade of men. There were a few jews even as guards, though it looked against free will. Edward frowned at that but again remained silent. The SS men stopped and talked to them in another language Edward didn't understand, then they went in.

The inside of the building wasn't fancy, then again neither was the outside. It contained newspaper articles hung on the wall, as well as pictures of some of the 'great leaders' like Adolf Hitler and Himmler of course. Their were small side tables and desks here and there with little stacks of paper on each corner. Books piled up in a few places that had probably been taken off the large bookshelf to study.

Edward stopped when the SS men stopped, and one approached another guard and spoke. Edward could catch a few words that time. Something about Himmler and 'golden eyes'. Edward hated when they referred to him like that. Even his number wasn't that bad.

After the moment of talking, the guard left and came back a while later. He said something to Edward but he didn't know what. The man motioned him to follow and Edward did so hesitantly.

They lead him to another room that was a little more roomy then the last. With a couch on the wall and an arm chair in the corner. A huge open glass window was to the farthest wall, where it could over look the whole camp. It made Edward sick to Himmler standing there gazing out and watching the madness below. They were up on the third story by now.

The guard spoke to Himmler. Himmler spoke back. Then the guard left and Edward remained.

"Hm, let me see here. Edward Elric, correct?" Himmler asked though it seemed more like a statement then anything. Edward nodded but didn't speak. "The golden eyed boy from Munich," Himmler laughed, "I hear you've been causing trouble."

"I haven't caused anyone any more trouble then they've caused me." Edward stated almost too proudly. It was true statement for once. Unlike the false ones he dished out daily.

"Are you aware you are in a death camp?" Himmler said bluntly, raising an eyebrow to Edward. "This is Auschwitz, the best death camp around. We have more humane ways to kill a person than any other camp." He said that somewhat proudly, and it made Edward sick but he bite his tongue. "We give you the necessary food and water to live. We give you new clothes and a nice place to stay. If you give us hell, we'll give it right back."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Edward asked against his better judgement. He'd never spoken those words before in their time here. Once or twice maybe to Mustang, but never here in this world.

"By all means," Himmler said slightly amused.

"Permission to argue?" He asked again, a little more boldly.

"Hm...go on." Himmler said with a nod.

"First off, the necessary food and water you provide for us here, is hardly enough for a person to live by. Especially if they were to go on like this for months, even years. Secondly, sure you offer new clothes, but we only are allowed one pair. If they're small you have to trade with another person's rags. If they're big you endure the looseness that comes with it. Have you ever worn these exact clothes sir? They smell and aren't very comfortable. Since we are only allowed one pair, they get fairly indecent within hours.

"Third point to reason," Edward said in a deep voice trying to sound convincing. Which by the look on Himmler's face, he was doing just that. "The 'nice places' we stay in are cramped. Three bed bunks with two people per bed. That's about six people to a bunk. Do you know how many bunks are in one barrack? Do you know how many people pile at least ten people to a bunk and still have to sleep on the floor? Not only that, but the constant looks men give you is just-"

"Yes they told me that your little brother was having problems with the men in the barrack. You decided to beat them up and start a barrack wide fight?" Himmler said with a smirk, "that's not very smart."

"We're not talking about Al right now, I'm talking about you." Edward said trying not to snap at the memory of seeing the two men on top of his brother. "My last point is the way you explain this camp. One of the best death camps around? More humane ways to kill a person? Listen to yourself and tell me that makes any sense." Edward said making a fist and narrowing his eyes, but did nothing more than that.

"I can see your point boy," Himmler said with a nod. "Even if you think these aren't the best ways to describe a death camp such as this; it is a true statement. Auschwitz is more civil than a different camp where they just let you wander around until you drop dead. Here, we have many ways for you to die. Better ways."

"Like being burnt alive?" Edward glared as he crossed his arms to keep from doing anything. "That is so humane." He said sarcastically.

"Tell me though, Mr. Elric," there it was again, "would you rather have your brother face a quick death like a bullet to the head, or a slow and painful one like gradual starvation?"

"I'd rather not see my brother dead at all," Edward said pulling his hands back down to his sides, and eating crow he added, "sir. Of course, being burnt alive is a slow and painful death either way."

"Oh trust me, there is much slower ways to kill a person here at Auschwitz," Himmler said. Proud once more for his amusement camp.

"Are you planning to kill us?" Edward asked out of the blue, "because if you are, just get over with it now."

"I don't plan to kill you. In fact, you're a very interesting person. You act out in the face of danger, instead of tremble like others. You start fights you cannot win, instead of backing down. The true reason I keep either of you, especially you, alive is because of your eyes. They interest me in so many ways."

"So what do you plan to do?" Edward asked impatiently; HImmler was beating around the bush and not answering him directly.

"I plan to just observe you. Your brother I could care less about, but you are truly one remarkable young man. I advise you stop acting up though, because one of these days against my order, one of those men will shoot and kill you. If your lucky, your brother will be first as a warning."

"A warning?" Edward hissed under his breath as he glowered at the other man. "Is that what Al is? My warning?"

"Of course Mr. Elric." Himmler said with a smug look on his face. "Perhaps you are being too bold now. You may leave," he said turning his back to Edward.

"What? I'm not-"

"Heydrich, please escort EH-5582 to his barrack," HImmler said waving a hand in the air as another man entered the room. Reinhard Heydrich. One of Himmler's many assistants and right hand man. He was somewhat scrawny with slicked back dark brown hair, with bald spots in places. He wore his uniform that showed his rank, but in this world Edward couldn't tell what it was. He appeared younger than most of the worked at Auschwitz, but Edward told himself it was just a charade.

"This way please EH-5582," he said in a soft voice. Edward glared back at Himmler but obeyed anyway as he turned to follow the officer out. Himmler smirked from behind his desk muttering to himself. Edward didn't catch all of them because it was in a different language. He did however understand one word.

Punishment.

* * *

There you go for chapter eleven! Wow...we're already into double digets. Crazy. Originally this story was only going to be eight chapters. Then I did tons of research and added things and stretched things and now it's going to be much longer. Um, there's actually stuff going on in this chapter! More protectiveness, fun in the barrack and dun dun dun Himmler!

Anyway, I'll update ASAP! RxR!

- Kori


	13. Chapter twelve: Birkenau

Aevium - I'm really glad to hear you liked it so much! I really enjoyed writting that chapter. Don't worry, I'm the same way. I love watching my favorite characters in angsty situations and Edward is jsut the yummy hot fudge chocolate on top to complete the scene. I've been planning that scene since like...chapter three I think XD So I was glad to finally get it ouy for everyone. You were ,y first reviewer for this chapter so you get extra love! Update for you!!

Mean Fangirl - Well maybe?

miroku-has-darkness - XD Oh trust me, he's getting there.

ustard Gal - What do you define as 'too bad'?

Arcs-En-Ciel - O-O Wow, that's frightening... Um, you'll see what happens... It's not that bad.

Sissy - I'm glad you liked it so much! I was thinking of you while writing it. Um...in the sense of 'I hope sissy likes it.' Not any other creepy sense... And yes of course! Wouldn't you go gay for the Elrics? XD More is coming sissy so be ready for it!

soupcan - Yay! -joins happy dance- Oh look more! X3

* * *

Chapter twelve - Birkenau

* * *

Edward had been taken out of the building and escorted back to the area he had been when he was first picked up. Sort of a pick up and drop off thing. It was a long walk through the camp from one side to the other, so he decided to get to know the person he was walking with. 

'What was this guys name again?' Edward asked himself as he looked at the man beside him. He had to be a rookie. He seemed nervous around Edward and was sucking up to Himmler in the worst way. 'Hendrick? Heyderik? Gah-! Stupid German names! Wait. German? Hm, interesting, he doesn't look Aryan…'

"So your name," Edward started, "is it German or…?"

"My name is Reinherd Heydrich," the man introduced without looking at Edward. "I was born in Germany, therefore my name is indeed German." He said matter-of-factly.

"Your not an Aryan though," Edward pointed out.

"No. I am, more or less, one of Hitler's SS men." The man said with a short nod. "I am now working under Himmler, if you must know. My rank is Gruppenführer, if you must know. I was merely checking in with Himmler and assigned you."

"Well that's fun," Edward said with a grin to try and lighten the mood. "So do you have any family here?" He asked, out of the blue really. Anything to get rid of the sense of fear. Besides, this man seemed afraid of Edward. Something he didn't get very often in this world.

"Not here," Heydrich said shaking his head. "My parents are dead now and it is better that way." He explained in a monotone voice.

Edward frowned by that, "have any siblings then?"

"No." Heydrich answered quickly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Edward said shrugging, "My mother's dead. She's been dead for a long time. My dad died just recently. Well…a couple years now but more recent then mom. My little brother is here too." He said taking in a shallow breath, "his name's Alphonse Elric. I'm Edward Elric by the way. None of this EH-5582 crap."

"I am to call you as labeled," Heydrich said with another nod.

"Yeah I figured as much. Anyway, like I was saying. I've been here with my brother for a few days now. I can't remember how many. Not very long, but still. I really do love him. I feel bad for him because he has to be here instead of at home safe and sound. Well, the Nazis burned down our house before we left…" He shook his head again.

"All Nazis have orders to burn down any Jew houses they find," Heydrich said looking over at Edward for the first time. "Your not a Jew but your eyes are good enough as an excuse." He said then muttered something else in that other language again.

"An excuse like that is nothing but cowardly. My eyes? Oh please; that's just pathetic." Edward said scoffing, "where we come from it's common for people to have eyes like ours. Dad did, and both of us do too."

"Both of you?"

"My brother and I?" Edward said raising an eyebrow. "We both have these 'golden eyes' or what is it you say? Goldene Augen?"

"You're a very talkative prisoner," Heydrich said shaking his head, looking ahead once more. "Doesn't Auschwitz scare you at all?"

"Me? No, not really. I'm more worried about Al being here. He's not use to hearing these things let alone seeing and living them." He said with a little sigh. "I've kept him sheltered for a long time," he said shaking his head. "Even back home with all the war that went on, he never actually lived it. I had to but-"

"Your talking about the first war, correct?" Heydrich asked raising an eyebrow.

That confused Edward, "first war? Oh, um, yeah." He said to humor the other male. He had to. He couldn't mention the Ishbal war. He wouldn't understand. "I was part of it here and there, but I kept Al out of it."

"You talk about your brother like he's the most important thing in the world to you." Heydrich said looking over at Edward again, "is your brother that great?"

"Well sure he is," Edward said frowning. "I mean, I've been through Hell time and time again; and through it all Al has been there with me. He's my only family and I love him. If you had a sibling you'd understand." Edward said shaking his head as he spotted the meeting grounds. It was up ahead, but still far enough.

"I have a brother," Heydrich said quietly and almost inaudible. "I don't like to talk about him much," he said shaking his head. "I never see him and I prefer it that way."

"That's terrible," Edward said shaking his head again. "How can anyone be so mean to their own flesh and blood."

"If your not cruel to flesh and blood, how are you suppose to be cruel to the rest of the world?" Heydrich said smugly. Edward narrowed his eyes and went to respond but Heydrich pushed Edward forward instead. "Here we are, no trouble from you anymore or you'll be punished greatly." He said as he turned and left.

Edward said nothing in response still as he waited for orders. When none came and it grew to be a little past noon, Edward just sat down and waited. It was an hour or so past noon when the others started showing up again. Including Alphonse, who was looking rather pale.

Edward jumped up and ran over to greet his brother, knowing right away something was wrong. "Al? What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked in slight panic. Alphonse was quiet then took in a deep breath to regain composer.

"They had me pretend to be an SS man. A German SS man. I had to go along with it and lead some of the prisoners while they did different tasks. I just had to supervise, but if I had to punish them then…they would make me tell someone and they would whip them. I couldn't do it brother, it was too hard…" He said shaking his head.

"Wait, what?" Edward asked tilting his head. "You had to watch some men and they had to punish some?"

"Well they wanted me to," Alphonse said sighing, "I couldn't do it though. So someone else did it for me…" He didn't cry or anything as he spoke, but his voice was caught in his throat, "I had to watch them whip this boy. He was younger then me, but not by much." Alphonse explained asked his shook his head. "I don't ever want to see that again."

"I know Al," Edward said with a weak smile. "Don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen again okay? I promise."

"You can't make that promise Ed. We're in Auschwitz. This isn't a place of logic or rule. Just whatever they want."

Edward just looked at his brother's uneasy face and sighed. The camp had already started getting to Alphonse. The optimistic one was losing hope and faith… "I know Al, but I can try."

* * *

That day had been a strange one for the boys. After being reunited, they had a small lunch break with normal proportions. Edward offered some of his bread to his brother, but Alphonse refused to take it. Edward ignored the rejected offer as he finished eating. 

Once they were done eating, they were running again. They ran a few more hours and by now they were so use to the running, they didn't even get tired or sore anymore. After that, it was time to hit the showers. Something Edward hated a lot, especially now.

Most of the men were naked in the large shower, but a small handful like the brothers kept their clothes on. This meant mildew later on though… Edward figured they wouldn't be staying long enough for it to matter. He wasn't so sure anymore though.

Alphonse could easily strip down and have no problem since it was only Edward who had the metal limbs; but after what happened that morning, Alphonse would rather keep his clothes on. A lot of the men glared at them and the brothers ignored their gazes. Edward couldn't help but notice the two men that had attacked Alphonse were watching. Laughing and nudging each other as they watched the two. Edward just glared a warning at them and moved closer to his brother and muttered it was time to leave.

After their shower, it was time to get back to their barracks. Edward and Alphonse lay on their bunk silent and cautious. Watching the other men around them. Most of the men had stopped watching the brothers, though some were still giving looks.

Alphonse ignored them and slowly drifted off to sleep for the night. Edward stayed awake for a while until he was sure no one was going to start anything. He sighed and watched his brother breathing. Everything seemed normal. Like nothing had ever happened.

With a small yawn, Edward let his head fall against his crossed arms and fell asleep. Today could have gone better, but it could have gone worse too. Edward was just happy Alphonse hadn't been harmed. He was only worried for the next morning.

* * *

Edward woke the next morning to another start. Someone was shaking him. Not violently, but they were shaking to wake him up. He groaned and opened his eyes jerking up, almost hitting his head on the top bunk. He had to give his eyes time to adjust to the light, but when he did he saw his brother hovering over him. His arms were on Edward's shoulders to prove he had been the one shaking him. 

"Al?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes. The first thing that came to mind was more men attacking, so he quickly looked around. When he saw nothing he looked back at Alphonse with a confused look on his face. Alphonse was smiling, a little shy by the looks of it. "Al what is it?" Edward asked with a small frown.

"Happy birthday brother," Alphonse said bashfully. Keeping his voice down to a whisper so he wouldn't wake any other men. Edward blinked a few times, losing his frown only to replace it with more confusion.

"Happy…that's today?" He asked shaking his head as he tried to remember. When they left it had been close to his birthday, he must have forgotten. "Wow, that's great. Now I'm another year closer to death." He joked with a small chuckle.

Alphonse rolled his eyes, use to that speech as he smiled again. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you brother. I did get you something. I really did! It's just…back with all our stuff in the luggage area."

"Ah Al, you shouldn't have." Edward said with a little smile as he reached out and hugged his little brother. Alphonse gave a hug in reply as he nudged Edwards metal arm. He was going to ask about it, but decided not to. Not today.

"Brother, your old," Alphonse said out of the blue with a little laugh. Edward blinked then pushed Alphonse away gently with a big toothy grin.

"Hey yeah I am huh?" He laughed, "how old now? Fifty-nine?"

"Oh brother," Alphonse said rolling his eyes again.

"Yes?" Edward asked laughing again. He'd almost all but forgotten where he was. They were acting like they were back home. Joking and playing around like nothing was wrong outside their walls.

"Well I just wanted to say that to you before anyone else did," Alphonse said letting go of Edward to move away back to his spot. Edward watched him go, suddenly losing comfort.

"Eh, not like anyone else here cares." He said shrugging as he lay back down, bringing his arms up over his head. "So, how early is it?" He asked in between a yawn.

"Oh, it's still early. I just wanted to say happy birthday." Alphonse said yawning also; it was contagious. "We should probably go back to sleep, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope today is a good one for you."

"With a start like this, no way could it be a bad day." Edward said with a little smile as Alphonse closed his eyes and cuddled along side his brother like the night before. "Besides, I'm just glad you're here." Edward said, shifting his arm so he could rest his arm on his brother's head. If he had hair, he would have ruffled it playfully.

Alphonse laughed weakly as he started falling back to sleep; and soon enough, so had Edward.

* * *

Hours later, when it was truly time to wake up, the whole barrack was in a frenzy over something. Some men were going on about the SS men searching the barrack for someone or something like that. Probably someone who was going to die soon. 

Edward paid no attention as Alphonse and him ate their breakfast. Alphonse gave his brother his bread for the day, as a birthday thing. Edward would have rejected it, but would have only felt bad in doing so. It was all Alphonse had to give as a birthday gift.

The SS men were shouting things to some of the men going about looking through things and checking in on people. Something about punishing those that had been bad the previous day? Oh well. The brother's didn't care.

"Brother, shouldn't we be concerned?" Alphonse asked as Edward sipped at his slop. Edward shrugged but didn't answer as Alphonse stayed on his toes, watching the SS men. "They're looking for someone, but I can't hear the number."

"Who cares. They're just doing their stupid routine of search and destroy. Some guy probably stole an extra slice of bread and now they're going to throw him in the fire or something." The Edward answered so casually scared even himself.

"Yeah but what if they're looking for one of us?" Alphonse asked fearfully.

"Then I say bring it." Edward said with a shrug as he took another bite of his bread, dipping it into the slop before shoving it into his mouth. "They don't want us though, we haven't done anything wrong," Edward said as he chewed.

Then, speak of the devil, the SS man in charge came over to the two. "Edward Elric, EH-5582, you are to come with me." The man said in his deep voice, like usual. Edward looked up at the man from where he sat on the ground, still enjoying his bread.

He shrugged and set his unfinished bowl aside as he stood and brushed himself off. Alphonses eyes went wide as he watched his brother stand. He remained seated but was shaking out of fear again.

"What is this about officer?" Edward asked calmly. He'd been dealing with bullies like this for almost a week now. His fear had almost been gone.

"It seems Himmler has ordered for you once again. You are to report-"

"To his office? I got it," Edward said as he started walking off to the large building again, but the officer grabbed his arm and harshly tug him back.

"Oh no you don't you little bastard! Your going to Birkenau for the day. Congratulations," the man said with a little smirk.

Edward and Alphonse hadn't been there very long, so they were still getting use to the whole area of Auschwitz. They knew there were three parts to it. Auschwitz one, two and three. The brother's had arrived near the Auschwitz one camp, which was where they got their new outfits and were separated into groups.

Auschwitz two was where they went shortly after. This was Birkenau. The area for death. The punishment area in short. They only stayed here a short while until they were moved back to Auschwitz one. The previous day, Alphonse had gone to Auschwitz three with most of the other men. That was the labor camp.

Usually, if a prisoner was bad or was going to be punished, they would just do it there. Sometimes they were do it in front of the other men there, as an example or something. The ones on death row went to Birkenau to be finished off by fire, experimentation, or other forms of death.

Edward was going there.

Edward frowned, "why am I going there? What's been my crime?"

"Don't ask questions, just get going," the man said pushing Edward a little. "If you disobey, your brother can join you." He said motioning to Alphonse who was still frozen on the ground. Everyone there knew Alphonse was Edward's big weakness.

Edward made a fist and swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he nodded and started walking as told. It wouldn't be a long walk from there to Birkenau; but for Edward, it would seem like an eternity.

* * *

Birkenau was an awful place. Just the smell alone was enough to make one vomit. The SS men and German soldiers seemed use to it though as they lead Edward inside. From even where Edward was staying in Auschwitz one, you could see the smoke from Birkenau clearly. Thankfully it wasn't as bad from far away. 

Reaching the gates to Birkenau was the same as reaching the gates to Hell. Someplace Edward was use to by now. The men that were escorting Edward pushed him in which lead him into the camp. Pulling him along some more, they took him to the main area; the center of the camp where Edward could see everything.

The camp was filled of people that were nothing but skin and bones. Edward was use to seeing them either way, but there was so many here, it made him sick. "Don't you feed these people?" Edward asked with a frown as they walked.

One man scoffed at Edward, "people? What people?" That was a good enough answer for Edward. He said nothing more as he just watched. There were the ash pits were he'd seen them dropping children. Nina's face flashed through his mind. He looked around some more, past the gypsy camps and so-called medical barracks to see some rather large buildings.

He frowned at them trying to make them out. People were loading into it, muttering to themselves. Edward noticed they were mostly women and children, though old men and sick cripples joined in on the count. They were pilling into the large building, some seeming happy?

The SS man that had laughed at Edward smiled and muttered something to one of the other men as they started pushing Edward towards the building. Edward was fearful again, something in his stomach twisted as he approached the line.

More mutterings and then they pulled him around the back somewhere. Where there were piles of men laughing and watching little windows. Edward frowned not liking the looks of it. "Hey, let the boy see!" One man shouted pushing Edward once more.

This time, Edward found himself looking into a rather thick piece of glass. It was small, enough to be only an eyehole. He was curious though, so he looked on. He noticed the people inside. They were trying to fit inside, cramming as many as they could. Again, some of them seemed happy to be there. Others were confused but did nothing.

The walls inside the building were rusted and stained with substances Edward couldn't recognize. That weird feeling crept back into Edwards stomach again as the doors shut. "Shower time," one man said from behind Edward. They put their hand up against Edward to keep his head still. Edward didn't say or do anything, still curious to see what would happen.

All of a sudden the roof opened up in various places, Edward could hardly see it, then a few tiny objects dropped. Edward counted three, but there could have easily been more. Once they hit the ground, or a person, they opened up and a thick gas filled the room. Soon, Edward could hardly see anything.

Then it started.

Screams filled the building, erupting all over the area. It chilled Edwards blood as he started shaking but couldn't take his eyes off the sight. The people were screaming, skin burning, holding throats, gasping for air. He suddenly found himself unable to breath also. The glass peep hole was doing it's job nicely to keep the gas away from Edward and the rest of the outside world; but that didn't stop Edward from freaking out.

He gasped for air as he tried to push away from the sight, anything to keep his eyes off the people dropping like flies. Of course, the man's hand was firm and strong, keeping Edward pressed against it. The laughter of the men behind him filled his eyes, drowning out the dying screams.

Edward started crying hard with wide eyes as he watched the people drop. Men, women, and children. Young, old, sick, small, large. They all dropped with loud ear piercing screams. All of a sudden, Edward felt himself fall to his knees and throw up, choking on himself as gasped for air. The men kept laughing at the one man let go of Edward to watch him squirm.

He wiped his mouth once he was done throwing up, only to have more come out as a flash of memory hit him. He grasped his stomach, begging it to stop. He had nothing in his stomach to lose. He couldn't afford to throw up now and starve because of it. It just wouldn't stop. Neither would the tears.

He just kept crying, cursing his body. His only nutrients were on the ground in a large puddle of vomit, and his only source of water was being poured down his cheeks. He was too weak. He couldn't go on. Edward rolled his eyes back as he swerved and fell backwards. The last thing he could remember was the men pointing and laughing at him, and the images of the people before him.

* * *

Okay, that's all I'll give you for now. How did you like that one? Some talking, birthday stuff, and of course Birkenau! Whoo-hoo. So you learned where exactly they are, we learned some more about the gas chambers and we all got sick with that last part. I know I did. My stomach hurt just writing it. Edward's reaction was actually my reaction while writing it...um...as far as breathing (or lack there of) goes. I did not vomit or cry, though I do ache all over now. 

Well, I'm gonna stop there, but I'm typing the next one right away! I'm was really happy to get so many reviews saying how much people liked the last chapter. Even with slight Alphonse molestation. Anyway, Edward's punishment is next.

OMG! For my AMV thing I talked about, I had two songs in mind but now it might be three. Because sissy is writing a song and it is going to be so awesome! I'm so excited! She wrote a song and her and her friends are going to play it and record it and send it IT'S SO EXCITING! I've never been so happy!!! Sorry, I'll stop ranting...

Anyway, RxR and I'm going to try and get you guys the next chapter real soon. I've been good with updates though right? Not too bad on the wait I hope...summer vacation starts in a week so I'll have all the time I need.

Love you!

-Kori


	14. Chapter thirteen: My punishment

Aevium - I know. it was a ltitle OOC of Edward, but the thing was that he was trying to rid himself of any fear or whatever he might have had. And the way it was in my head was much better then how it turned out in writing. Sorry about that. But can't you just imagine some kind of stiff SS guard person walking all nervous like and Edward being all grinning and going on about whatever pops into his little head? XD I dunno, I'm crazy. As usual your one of the first to review! Love you!!

Sunkissed Lavender - You asked the same thing so many others have been asking. How is it going to end? You know, I had an ending all planned out, but I jsut might have to change it later. XD It will be good from what I plan! Or at least, I think it will be. You'll have to be the judge. If I said it had a happy ending I would be giving away too much. So I won't say anything more.

just another fma fan - Yeah I have a few different editors, but sometimes they're not available and I jsut post for you guys. When I'm all done with it, I'll go back and fix it up, but by then it's too late. Eh, I'll fix it. Don't worry. As for Trisha, she'll come into play later on more or less. you'll jsut have to see.

Mustard Gal - Oh don't worry. In the original story, Edward and Alphonse went into the gas chamber and both survived various ways, but then I though 'no they couldn't do this and that' so I took it away. So no gas chambers for them, but Edward gets other punishment. Don't worry about that one. X3

soupcan - Yeah, like I said to Aevium. That OOC part was just kind of a moment thing. It was better in my head then on paper (so to speak). Sorry about that. I could just picture Heydrich being all stiff and nervous and Edward all relaxed and trying to lighten the mood with some talking. Yeah, I dunno. More of a younger Ed thing to do, but whatever. As for reviews, so long as I get great reviews like yours, I don't mind. I'd rather have less large in-depth reviews, then a million 'update soon' reviews. I hate those! XD

PrincessZidet - XD I'm sorry for stopping in places like that. I enjoy writting cliff hangers. It means I get more reviews most times. I'm cruel so sorry. The next one won't be a cliffy though no worries!

* * *

Chapter thirteen - My Punishment

* * *

Edward woke to a start, noting knowing where he was or how long he had been asleep. He was panting hard as he let his eyes wander around the room he was in. Wait, a room? How did he get there? He could remember the smell, the sights, the laughter. Then the vomit and pain in his throat. Then he could remember blanking out and ending up here. 

'Here' was a small medical room, mostly white in color. He was on a bed that was definitely more comfortable than the ones in his home barrack. There were two beds, one that wasn't occupied at the moment; though there were blood stains here and there.

A small side table was by his bed where the medical instruments were. Syringe, bag of water, some red liquid he assumed was blood; it also had a few papers labeled EH-5582. His file no doubt.

He groaned and fell back against the pillow on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling; the first thought that came to mind was that he was in an experimental room. He was a subject and nothing more. They'd send in some doctor to mess with his eyes or something. Then he would die here in pain while Alphonse-

Edward quickly jerked up in the bed, "Al!" He shouted out as his body started shaking. He couldn't die there! He was too far away. Alphonse would never know when he died. He'd never know how he died. He wouldn't be able to see his brother again and he'd have to live there alone.

Edward wouldn't stand for that…

"Please calm down Edward," a soft voice said from the side. Someone who'd just entered the room no doubt. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked over at none other than Trisha Elric. More or less. She was smiling weakly, her hair was shaved like his had been, but hers was growing back. Edward wondered if he was also.

She was also wearing some kind of nurse outfit and holding a clipboard. Edward couldn't help but notice the small Nazi pin on her chest. "Why are you here?" Were the first words to just pour out of Edward's mouth. Better that then vomit.

"Nice to see you again too," she said as she walked over, sitting down in a chair beside him. "I'm glad to see your alive and well."

"Alive and well?" He growled as he glared at the woman. Only a minute before calming himself. He couldn't get mad at her. Not here, not ever. "Alive and well…what does that even mean."

"Here, it means that your still breathing."

"Yeah just barely…" He muttered as he calmed his breathing.

"How is Alphonse? Is he alive and well?"

Edward scoffed lightly over that, "besides people trying to molest him in the middle of the night, and the things he's had to see here, and the fact we're both slowly dying here…yeah he's good."

"Edward, everyone at this camp must go through those things. People will molest other people…everyone must see these things…everyone dies the same death here. Even those you wouldn't think of."

"What the hell does that mean?" Edward snapped suddenly, finding his anger once more.

"It means, that even though you think you have it bad, think about the others. I do not think about myself, only those that need my help here. At the train station, they asked who had professions and I told them I use to be a nurse. They kept me alive to serve them and I have. I heal the wounded and in that, I am able to help people in one small way. You are out there striving for life with your little brother. Your doing just fine for now." She said as she took the syringe, "I need blood."

Edward nodded and held out his left arm. She rubbed some alcohol on it as she began to take some blood. Edward winced slightly but just let what she had been preaching about sink in. Even in this world, under these circumstances, she was trying to help people. Same kind hearted Trisha no matter where she was.

"So what does that file say about me?" Edward asked nodding to the stack of papers. She tilted her head momentarily confused, then nodded as it clicked.

"Oh right, those. It basically tells me that you have no medical problems and that you are schedules for a beating later today."

"A beating?" He groaned and shook his head.

"Yes, it's being done under Himmler's command. A beating that is probably just whipping or something." She said with another weak smile as she set his blood aside. "Don't worry, it's nothing you can't handle."

"How do you know?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, record wise, your healthy enough to handle it. They'll just have you beaten in front of the other prisoners as an example or something. At least, that's what they usually do."

"They're not going to throw me into the furnace or that…that building of death are they?"

"Building of death? Oh, you mean the gas chamber. Yes, that's a cruel joke some of the men play on kids like you. I'm sorry you had to see that. I had to watch it also. Isn't it the worst thing in the world. All the screaming…"

They made Edward's mother watch that too? What kind of sick world was this? He didn't even need an answer as the woman stood up. "Well, I should get going. Please take care of yourselves," she said nodding to him as she picked up his paperwork. "I'd hate to see anything happen to either of you boys."

"Yeah, you take care too." He said getting up also. "So where do I go now?"

"They told me to send you outside for now. I assume some men will escort you somewhere else."

"Great," he said as he started to leave the room along with Trisha. "So how are they treating you?"

"Just fine. I get to stay in the medical barrack and heal people to the best of my ability. There aren't many women here, so I guess I'm lucky. I'd like to think so."

"Yeah," Edward said with a short nod as she turned to the left.

"Head down the hall, you can't miss the exit," she said pointing off to the right, "good luck Edward."

"Thanks, you too." Edward said with a wave as he headed in the opposite direction. He didn't say anything more, too lost in thought.

* * *

"So your brother's gone to Birkenau," a man said with a laugh as he sat down beside Alphonse. It was a little passed their dinner time. Alphonse was eating slowly and almost painfully alone. The men watched him and kept teasing him about things, most of which he ignored. Now there was some strange man he'd never seen before talking to him. He didn't say anything but hated to be rude. "I've heard about you. EH-5583 right?" 

"My name is Alphonse," he said softly, picking at his soup. He'd taken only one bite and that was it.

"Hm, fun name. My name is Havoc. Jean Havoc actually," the man introduced. Alphonse jumped slightly as he looked over at the man for the first time since he'd sat down. Sure as heck, it was Jean Havoc. Blonde hair that had at one point been shaved but was now growing back; blue eyes, prison garbs, bread in hand, a twig looking thing in his mouth.

"You're an Aryan," Alphonse pointed out, slightly confused. "Why are you…?"

"Eh they don't like people acting up. I shot my mouth off too much for their liking," the man said chuckling. That sounded like Havoc alright. "I'd rather be here then be dead though."

"Are you kidding me?" Alphonse asked shaking his head. "This place is terrible. If it wasn't for my brother I'd rather be dead."

"Hey, don't say that kid." The man said frowning, "the dead can't rebel as easily."

"Rebel?"

"Yeah. A few friends of mine are planning to rebel against the camp guards in a few weeks. Your brother and you should join in. You'd be great!"  
"Thanks but no thanks. I don't think my brother is coming back…" Alphonse said softly as he tried not to show the tears brimming his eyes.

"Your too negative kid! I was just transferred here from the labor camp, and from the talk around the men, you and your brother are very popular." He grinned as he took a bite of his bread slice.

"Popular?" Alphonse asked rolling his eyes, "that doesn't sound good."

"They say you and your brother are some kind of super heroes or something."

"Super heroes? Why? We haven't done anything."

"No, but they say your brother has some kind of super strength. Bones of steel," Havoc explained tapping his left shin. "In that fight the other morning some guy punched your brother's leg, and he said it almost broke his wrist. The guy your brother punched a few times, he's in serious pain. I heard he had to go to the medical barracks for a while."

Alphonse just kind of listened. If they found out about Edward's limbs, they'd both be in trouble. "Then they say your brother is a good friend of Himmler. Not only that, but they say he knows most of the high workers here. Like that Tucker guy, man he creeps everyone out."

"Tucker?" Alphonse asked looking back to Havoc, "what does he have to do with anything?"

"They say he might be as good a doctor as that Mengele guy. He's been trying experiments even though he's not suppose to without any consent of the SS men. You know, he sold out his daughter to get the position of doctor. He probably could have gotten it just fine without doing it, but he did so, eh. Poor kid."

That made Alphonse crack. He felt himself get a little sick as he buried his face against his knees and started crying. His brother was gone, Nina was dead once again, and he didn't know how he was suppose to survive.

"Hey hey, don't cry!" Havoc said nervously, "I didn't mean to say anything to offend you."

"No I'm okay," Alphonse said shaking his head. "It's nice to talk to someone who isn't trying to molest me…" He said softly as Havoc smiled weakly and patted Alphonse's shoulders.

"Don't worry kid, I'll keep an eye on you until your brother gets back."

"Thank you," Alphonse said in a tired voice. It would be time to go to sleep soon, and if Edward wasn't there, Alphonse knew he would never get to sleep. With a little sigh he looked up at the smoggy sky and whispered, "brother where are you…?"

* * *

"Eh-5582, alias as Edward Elric," a SS man announced to Edward as if he didn't know who he was. "Under the command of Heinrich Himmler you are to be punished for the crime of speaking out when not granted permission," Edward rolled his eyes, "for starting a fight in your home barrack, for arguing with Himmler under his own roof, and for-" 

Edward stopped listening. They were charging him of nothing. Himmler just wanted to watch him squirm and Edward wasn't going to fall for it. If Himmler was testing Edward, then he'd take the test and pass with flying colors. Like every other test Edward had taken in his life.

"You are to be sent to the gas chambers, from there you will receive instruction," the man finally finished off. Edward made a fist, but like usual, kept it at his side. The gas chambers? So that was it. They were sending him away to die. First let him see the death, then let him live it. Live being a technical term.

He said nothing as he licked his chapped lips and headed in the direction of the gas chamber he'd been to previously. How was he suppose to explain this to Alphonse? As he marched over to the chamber, he kept thinking of different ways to get out of this. Maybe he could run? No, they'd just shoot him. He could fight, but they'd gang up on him.

It was lose lose situation either way he looked at it. So he took in a deep breath, walked over to the large building, and got in line.

The people in the line were like the last ones. Some were happy, some weren't dressed all the way, some were sad. Others were just glad to get off the train and able to take a nice hot shower; but Edward knew what was coming. He would have warned them but didn't want to cause any new uproar.

As Edward watched the line moving, and he approached the mouth of the building, his thought were swarmed with different things. His brother mostly, but also different memories. The people back home that would never know of his death. The ones he'd never see again. The ones that mattered to him most.

Is eyes were half lidded and almost in a trance as he took one step into the building. He closed his eyes all the way, waiting for something to happen. Which something did happen, but not what he expected. A pair of very strong arms reached out and grabbed Edward's shoulders to yank him out of the line. Pulling him out of the building they shoved him to the mud on the ground.

"Hey boy! What the hell do you think your doing?" The man hissed down at Edward. He was confused as he looked up at the new soldier. He was German by the looks of it, and there as some kind of guard.

"I was thinking of going into this gas chamber," Edward growled as he got up and brushed himself off. The mud just stuck like the rest before it. A few people moving into the chamber gave fearful looks as a wave of panic now hit all the people. More guards came to keep them in line as the German man grabbed Edward again and dragged him off.

"You little bastard! Your going to scare the people!"

"Good!" Edward shouted back to the man as he followed. "They can't be completely clueless as they go to their death!"

"Listen! I have orders to punish you. Your punishment under Himmler, and that means you have to be alive for it. So don't try to commit suicide or anything you little son of a bitch."

"Commit suicide? That's the last possible thing I would do," Edward said angrily, though slightly confused. Commit suicide? Wasn't his punishment to be sent to the gas chambers?

"Then don't do it," the man hissed again as he lead Edward to a small flight of stairs. Edward just looked at them momentarily before being pushed up them. The German forced him up the stairs where Edward remained confused, until he got to the top and realized what was going on.

There was a small handful of different men up there already. Germans, Jews, SS men, and so on; with Edward now added to the mix. They were watching the inside of the gas chamber with open windows, waiting for all the people to pile it. They had small baskets beside them, with little ball looking objects.

Some of the men looked sad, others were watching in amusement. The German with Edward pushed him again so that he was sanding over one of the window holes peering down. "So what? You want me to watch this again?" Edward asked in a harsh voice. Been there, seen that.

"Oh no, not this time boy." One man said with a chuckle as he reached over and handed Edward one of the ball objects. Edward took it, then recognized the man as one of the men who had been laughing the last time. "Your going to participate this time." The man said as he took another ball for himself.

"The doors are shut," a Jew said from the side lines. "It's time."

Edward frowned, not liking the sound of that as the men gathered around the window holes. At least three per hole and then some. Edward was at one hole with the man who had been laughing, and the German that had brought him there. The doors shut below them and then nothing but silence.

Edward suddenly felt himself losing it again. Now he knew what was going on. This was where those things had come from. The gas that fell from the sky. It had come from these men! They were to blame! Then Edward looked to his hand where the ball was. Was this it? Was this the gas?

"Okay kid, drop it." The laughing man said to Edward as he looked down. "Just drop it in then close the window. The glass is thick enough so we'll be safe from the fumes.

"No!" Edward shouted loudly as he looked at his shaking hand as though it was the cause of all the pain in the world. Which it, more or less, was.

The men all stared at him then rolled there eyes. The laughing man nodded to the other men and they gave to drop in their balls. One by one until the screaming erupted just as before. Edward felt his stomach turning again, his whole body shaking. Only this time it was different.

"Listen kid, you have to let it go." The man said rolling his eyes as he took Edward's hand in his own and pried his fingers. Edward didn't even feel it or realize it until he saw the ball drop from his window. His eyes went wide and his skin went pale as more screams were heard from below.

Then the man closed his window and watched the sight below them. Edward found it hard to take his eyes off the scene as he just stared. That couldn't have just happened. He did drop that. The man next to him did. Edward would never kill someone. He couldn't.

But he had.

After the screaming faded out and the men stopped laughing, Edward was escorted off the rooftop and into the building itself. He was given a face mask to wear just in case the fumes had not cleared yet. He was on body patrol. He was in charge of moving the bodies out of the building and out into a pile where they would be burned later.

He had some help moving them, a few other prisoners like himself. They had the orders to clean up the mess for the next load. Edward's punishment. Watching the people die, watching them suffer, hearing them scream. Then cleaning them up to make way for more.

He didn't even want to go on anymore. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and die; but every time he thought of that, Alphonse's face flashed in his mind. He had to fight to live so he could get Alphonse out of there. He'd saved Alphonse in the past, now he had to do it again.

If he didn't, no one else would.

Taking in a deep breath, Edward stepping into the chamber and began to move the bodies. At first it was difficult to move the bodies of a mother and her baby, but the day came to an end and Edward's shift was done.

Night fall fell over the Birkenau camp and Edward was taken to a barrack for the night. He slept in a small one person bunk, curled up alone as he let himself fall asleep. For some reason, even after watching the death and having to clean it up…

Edward found himself unable to cry.

* * *

There you go! Two chapters in one weekend. Yeah, not much in this chapter but oh well. As promised, no bad cliffy for this one, but Edward is having issues. Oh no! XD I love it. 

This chapter was a pain to type, I want all of you to know! I wrote the whole thing originally in Edward's POV with Winry and Roy being in there. Then went back and made it jsut 3rd person POV instead. Then decided to change Winry into Trisha because I didn't want Winry there. Then I went back again and wrote it so Roy wasn't there either and just Havoc. Too many FMA characters in one place at the same time is fun but too impossible. Then after all that! I went through a rewrote the entire thing once more to make it flow better. Gah stupid thing.

So that's what you get for now. Sissy is writing her own version of the song 'Stand my ground' by Within Temptation for the story, so I can't wait to hear it!! She's has such an awesome voice I can't wait! She needs a new drummer though so who knows how long it will take...but oh well. I can wait...ish.

Well, Read and Review you know what to do! (Hehe, that ryhmes...)

- Kori


	15. Chapter fourteen: Days passed

miroku-has-darkness - Maybe. If you thought those were sad, just wait until the next couple chapters. Crazy stuff.

Sunkissed Lavender - Yes yes, very scary! Whoo-hoo! I mean...no. Edward has more punishment on the way and trust me, it gets worse. More for us loyal FMA fans to read/watch than Edward actually doing it. You'll see. It makes me sick and sad just thinking about it.

soupcan - Well, please update soon reviews are okay when they're from loyal fans like yourself, but I hate it when just random people pop from no where and are like 'update soon!' Yours was fine though thank you!!!

PrincessZidet - Right no cliffies. And as for what's up with Al, he's just being an emotional wreak. I'd worry more about what's up with Edward. But that's just me.

* * *

Chapter fourteen - Days passed

* * *

When Edward woke the next morning, it took himself a while to remember just where he was. He seemed to be like that a lot lately. He kept waking up in strange places, unable to remember what was going on. When he saw Alphonse wasn't at his side, however, he remembered perfectly.

He let out a loud groan as he lay there rubbing his temples. He was trying to figure out just how to get out of Birkenau and back to Alphonse; a task that was much easier said than done. It was almost time to get up from the sounds of shuffling he heard above him. The bunk was rocking a little bit to where Edward was afraid it might fall and crush him.

Things in the prison barrack in Birkenau were different than the ones back in Auschwitz one. The barrack was smaller for one thing, and the bunks were only made for three people. One on top, one in middle, and one on bottom. Which Edward was on the bottom right now.

It was drafty and most of the men there were sick; probably because they had been shoveling dead bodies, so long to where disease had spread. Edward only hoped that nothing would catch onto him anytime soon.

As a man came into the barrack and started barking orders, Edward couldn't help but feel a strange feeling. They mentioned a punishment the day before, which so far was only having him watch the gas chambers in action. Something he didn't want to relive. He was afraid to face the death again but knew he would have to.

He found himself constantly saying it was better that he was doing it, rather than Alphonse being there to do it for him. It didn't make things better. He was worried about his brother and wished he could at least let him know that he was still alive, and that the gas wouldn't come upon him. Or so he hoped.

Once out of the barrack, they were served their breakfast. It was even mushier than the soup they got back in Edward's home barrack, but the men didn't notice. To them it was just breakfast. Edward ate it reluctantly and nibbled on a moldy piece of bread that he ended up tossing away. He felt bad about it, but all it would do would get someone sick; not that the mush wasn't doing the same thing.

After the meal, Edward and a few other men were taken to the gas chamber; number four from what the SS men said. Their job was to clean it up for the arriving train that would be there in an hour. That meant making sure any dead bodies were cleared and that any items were to be brought to the SS man in charge.

Edward didn't feel up to the task but didn't protest as he nodded and walked inside. There wasn't much to clean anyway, so the job would be easy. The men had no face masks on this time, so they could smell the air inside. Edward held his nose after so long though; the smell was too strong.

The gas was all gone, but traces of it were here and there, making it sometimes difficult to breath. The dried blood all along the walls and ground made the air stiff, which turned Edward's stomach in all directions. He fought to hold his breakfast down though as he cleaned up what little there was.

It was about an hours work, and by the time they had finished the people had arrived. Edward looked at them sadly; just like the last batch, their hopes were high and they dreamed of going to a better place. A place Edward knew didn't exist.

"Bring the boy up here!" A German soldier said from the roof. The SS man in charge of watching their little group nodded and smacked Edward over the head. Edward jumped slightly, like a dog would, as he headed up the stairs to the roof. He knew what was coming.

On the roof he saw SS men, German soldiers and the laughing man from before. The man motioned for Edward to come over, and he obeyed. Once he got over to the third window in, he knelt down like the laughing man was. He pointed down the open window to show Edward the people filing in.

"Your turn to drop the gas today boy," he said in an almost friendly tone.

"I did it yesterday," Edward said in monotone; he was still half asleep.

"No, what you did was watch and wait for someone to help you drop it. Today, you're really going to drop it." The man said as he patted Edward's shoulder. Reaching to a nearby basket he handed Edward one of the gas balls, which Edward took out of reaction.

"I can't do it," Edward said shaking his head, "find yourself some other slave."

"Listen here you little bastard," the man hissed, getting sick of Edward already. "You will do as we command. You got that? If you don't, then your brother will be on the top of the list for one of these." He said narrowing his eyes and he looked back to the gas chambers interior.

Edward frowned and tried to sum everything up. It was all a game to these people. All a sick twisted little game. They didn't care that they were taking human lives. They sure as hell didn't have any morals about it either.

It was all a game; and they wanted Edward in on it.

His eyes widened slightly as something clicked in his mind. If he went along with this…this game…maybe they would let the brother's go. Good behavior should by them release right? It was worth a try.

"The doors are shut!" A Jew said from the corner as they all got into position. Edward took in a gasp of air, ready for whatever came his way.

"Now then, you'll go after Hougen," the laughing man said with a short nod to the man beside them. Edward said nothing as he continued to look down at the people, who were by now starting to worry.

"Now!" One man shouted from the side, and the game had begun.

The first bomb dropped, and started the first series of screams. Then the second bomb came and another wave hit. The third one had almost no new screams since the second bomb had hit both areas.

"Now!" The laughing man shouted to Edward.

Edward suddenly found it hard to breath again. He could hear his heartbeat and nothing more. The screams were muffled along with the commands. All he could see anymore was him and the gas bomb in his hand. Alphonses face flashed in his mind, only a moment and he knew what he had to do.

If it was the only way to get out…

…then so be it.

Edward looked down in the hole below, the people squirmed and coughed a little bit. His hearing had come back so the screams were heard clearly again. Edward stared at the ball in his own hand, eyes glazed over. He didn't feel anything anymore. Just an empty feeling and a voice in his head that yelled at him to keep going. To move on and fight for his brother. "This is for Al…" He whispered as he let his hand open and drop the object down.

In the midst of all the confusion and screaming going on, Edward didn't even notice the trace of a smile spread across his lips.

* * *

"Hey kid, not bad for your first drop in." A German soldier said after the gas had cleared and they were moving bodies. Edward said nothing as he moved a few bodies out of the way so he could gather up any possessions. It didn't bother him anymore…

"That was his second. First solo mission though," the laughing man said from the side lines, watching them clean up. Edward's theory was correct though. It was just a game to them; one they laughed about after it was done.

"Well he did very well for whatever mission it was. I remember my first drop in. Scared the crap out of me! Literally," the German laughed again with a weak cough after ward. He was an older man, probably late fifties; but it didn't stop him from commanding the area.

The laughing man was, from what Edward understood, some kind of high ranking officer in this place. Probably a colonel or something in Edwards standards. "Yeah I remember my first drop in," the man said with a little laugh as he shook his head. "It was exhilarating. Gave me some kind of high to hear those people screaming."

"Yeah I know, it was like-"

"Is that why you do it?" Edward suddenly asked as he walked passed them, carrying a few items. "Is that why you kill people?" He asked narrowing his eyes, daring them to answer.

The laughing man grinned playfully and nodded, "That's why I kill. To watch the men and women squirm underneath me. We are gods here. Himmler and Hitler and all those other men may control the world; but we here control this world. We are these peoples gods. What we say goes, or they do." He said as he shrugged, telling Edward that was all the answer he was going to get.

"Don't be so disgusted in us boy," the older man said again with another cough. "We were once just like you and look at us now. On top of the world!" he exclaimed throwing his arm up in the air.

Edward narrowed his eyes again then walked on, "I'm nothing like you people…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"How is he doing then?" Himmler asked a SS man that was standing perfectly still in the middle of the room. Himmler's office to be exact.

"He is obeying orders nicely now," the man responded with a nod. "By the end of the week he should be ready to go back to Auschwitz."

"Excellent," Himmler said nodding, "and how is the other golden eyed boy doing?"

"Eh-5583 is doing fine. He has been working hard everyday, though he still has trouble when it comes time to give out the beatings."

"He'll learn in time," Himmler said smugly. "The reports on these boys, they are..?"

"Being destroyed as fast as they are written sir."

"Good. I want no word leaking out about these two. If they are the perfect Aryans or whatever else they claim to be, I want no one knowing about it. As far as the world is concerned these boys are just Jews like the others, and as such have no place in history books."

"Sir, if they aren't important like you claim…then why bother with special treatment for them?"

"Because, "Himmler said looking out his window, gazing in the direction of Birkenau. "Life gets boring even in the midst of war, and messing around with lives only makes things more interesting…"

* * *

The next day was like the one before it. An early wake up call, then breakfast of mush and moldy bread. Edward actually missed the bread back at the home barrack. He missed the men there; or at least the ones that didn't try molesting his brother. Alphonse... That was what he missed the most.

He sighed as he picked apart the bread, sorting it out so he only ate the good parts. He didn't want to get sick in a place like this. Even if his mother was nearby as a nurse, he didn't want to risk anything. So he ate in silence and listened to the coughs around him. Today would be another day of pain for the older Elric. Another drop in was awaiting him and he didn't exactly look forward to it.

"EH-5582! They're calling you!" Their leader said as he looked at the men, not knowing Edward well enough yet. Edward shrugged and got up, setting the rest of his breakfast aside, which a few men jumped on soon after. He ignored them and started walking in the direction the man had pointed out. This wouldn't be fun...

When he got to where they wanted him, he was greeted by the laughing man from before. He seemed a little more friendly to Edward; almost like they were friends.

"EH-5582, Edward Elric," he said grinning. The man was older than Edward by a few years, you could tell by the look of him. He had a deep voice but a lighter laugh. His eyes were blue and hair was dirty blonde from what Edward could tell. Aryan working for Nazis by the looks for it, because he certainly wasn't a prisoner. "So glad to see you again," he said motioning Edward to follow him.

Edward narrowed his eyes but nodded as he followed the man. He was off in his own thoughts so when the man introduced himself properly, Edward hadn't heard. They reached the nearest gas chamber, number three, and stood outside. The man smiled as he looked at it, almost proudly.

"Here we are," he said looking over at Edward. "This is our assignment for the day."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked with a frown, he didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. "I don't have assignments. I run and run and keep running until it's time to sleep." He explained bitterly, thinking about Alphonse yet again.

"Not anymore. We're training you to be a soldier like us," the man said as he started walking into the chamber. Edward paused and just stared. They wanted him to be one of those men? To kill people mercifully? Was that it?

"I'm not going to be like one of you," Edward said as his legs began to move forward to follow obediently. "That thing yesterday...it was a one time thing. It won't happen again."

"You say that kid, but everyone here obeys or it's death to those who don't." He said as he looked around the interior of the room. "Well, it's kind of dirty in here, but it doesn't matter." He looked back to Edward, "ready?"

"For what?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes as the man reached to his side and lifted up a small wrapped object. A whip, about as thick as a pencil or so.

"Sorry kid, but I have orders. Turn around and present your back." He muttered something else in another language then waited for Edward to move. Which he didn't at first. He had to think of something.

Very slowly and carefully, Edward lifted his shirt up a bit to show his stomach; he couldn't help but notice the rib cage slowly beginning to show. He took the neck hole and lifted it over his head, but kept the shirt sleeves drapes over his arms so you couldn't see the auto mail. What little bit you could was covered in mud that had just wiped off the shirt.

After making sure there were no smug remarks, Edward turned around and stood against the wall waiting. This must have been part two to his punishment...

There were no other words spoken as the whip was untangled and ready for the beating. Edward was still and tried to let his mind go elsewhere so he wouldn't notice; but he failed as the first crack came. It hit its target and he winced from it. It wasn't very hard, but hard enough.

A few more cracks and Edwards back began bleeding and went numb. He hadn't noticed it, but tears began streaming down his cheeks as he leaned against the wall for support. He was slowly finding it harder and harder to stay standing.

'Al...' He told his brother mentally as he squeezed his eyes shut. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!'

A few more cracks here and there until Edward had passed out for too much stress on his body. He fell to the blood stained ground where he just lay there. The laughing man shrugged then walked out of the room shutting the doors behind him. There was no point in waking Edward, that room wasn't in for a gassing yet. He'd be fine just sleeping there. Tomorrow would be another drop in day and no more beating should fall upon the once blonde male.

Edward just lay there, the pathetic shell of a once great alchemist. His mind was racing, his heart pounding... He knew he wouldn't last long there though. He had to do something, anything to survive. Then as he lay there motionless, chest moving very slightly, Edward felt his heart snap...

Just a little bit...

* * *

A few more days went by, and Edward lived a normal routine; if you could call it that. Mush for breakfast, cleaning the chambers, the drop in assignments, more cleaning, more mush, then bed. Then it repeated itself in a few hours.

It had been a long and painful weak. He was sore from the beating still, even after a week. He was growing thin and withered like the rest, but he fought as hard as he could to keep living. That meant, however, only looking to the future. Forgetting things in the past sometimes...

During their night time, when he was laying on his bed in the barrack, Edward found himself thinking back on the past a lot. The little pieces he could remember anyway...

It reminded him on the island they had stayed on when they were training with teacher. When they couldn't use alchemy and they had to survive a whole month on nothing but what they provided for themselves. None of the forbid art of turning things into gold, no science to lead them, no anything. Just them being there alone. They and them, being Edward and himself.

It was just Edward back then and it was just Edward now.

Edward frowned suddenly as his eyes narrowed. He stared up at the bunk above him trying to figure it out. It had always been Edward right? He couldn't' remember anymore. Parts of his past had been slowly dissolving into nothing. Bits and pieces remained, but for the most part there was nothing.

He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten there anymore. He could remember an apartment, a train, and then here. The screams that didn't bother him anymore. The sight and smell that use to make him sick had now been reduced to nothing more then an hourly occurrence.

He took in a deep breath as he tried to remember but found himself drawing a blank. If he ever did figure out what was going on, it'd be too late. He could hardly remember his own name anymore; let alone something from his past that had maybe once been important. Or someone for that matter.

* * *

"Edward! Your turn!" The older German man shouted from his end. Edward nodded and let his bomb drop. His daily routine of watching the people below in the gas chambers was going on. Noon the next day, almost a week had gone by since his first drop in. He had no emotions anymore as he watched the people underneath him.

Men, women, and children crying out for someone to save them. It always amused Edward to see people like that. Calling out for help when clearly none was coming. He even found himself laughing once in a great moon.

As the screams started to die down and their job was finished, the laughing man walked over to Edward and ruffled the fuzz on his head. Edward was slowly growing back his golden hair.

"Nice work kid, your getting good at it."

"Thanks," Edward replied as he got up from his window, stretched a bit then headed down the stairs.

"You'd be a great soldier if you ever wanted to be," one man said as they all headed off in their own direction. Edward shrugged off the comment as he gabbed his usual face mask to clean up the inside of the gas chamber.

"Well, see you later!" They called to him as he joined up with the other members of the clean up crew. Together they went inside and began to move bodies. Edward was still emotionless as he did his task, and no one ever spoke.

He frowned as he came upon a dead child, no older than five by the looks of it. "Okay, who's in charge of security?" He called to the others, who just ignored him anyway. "Children three or older are suppose to go to the furnace not the gas chambers!" He rubbed his temples, "damn Jews can't listen…" He muttered as he moved the body out of his way.

The moment he did, something clicked in his mind, but he did nothing more than continue. They were almost done moving bodies, with the pile outside the chamber as some kind of prize. Edward looked out at it then sighed and went to finish the rest of the work he had planned.

Item collecting.

This was when he was allowed to go and collect any valuables that might have dropped during the gassing or moving of the bodies. This was always his favorite part because that meant he got to see what crap people still carried with them. Then they gave them to the men in charge; which for Edward was a random SS man outside waiting for him to finish his job.

Nothing much had come up, just different knick-knacks. Nothing too fancy.

"Edward, we're going to the barrack now," one prisoner said as a few men headed out. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to head out in a while," Edward said waving his head with a little smile, "save me some soup!"

The men didn't respond as the let the boy.

Edward sighed and dug around in the debris of mud and ash that might have blown in with the winds. He was a sad shell of a once great person. His spark for life had been drained, and all there was now was a Nazi creature. A sick little monster who could only remember death in his life.

His mother died. His father died. Everyone he cared about was more than likely dead, but he would never know. Now he was here in the land of the dead.

"Well, I guess that's all," he muttered as he shrugged and started to walk off. Or more, he was about to when a small click sound was heard under his left foot. Metal hitting metal. Edward blinked once in slight confusion as he looked down to see what it was.

Some kind of watch from the looks of it. Silver in color and dirty all around so you couldn't see the pattern on the outside. He bent down and looked it over, twirling it in his fingers. "Weird," he said as he stuffed it into his pocket. He ignored it for the time being as he headed back over to the barracks. Dinner sounded good.

* * *

"EH-5582?" A man shouted as he looked through the men, "Eh-5582?"

"That's me!" Edward said running over looking at the man, "is something wrong?"

"Under the command of Himmler, you are to be taken back to Auschwitz one where you will assume previous actions."

"I-I am?" Edward stuttered as his eyes went wide and almost to their normal look. Not the glazed over look he'd once had. "Why?"

"You are not to ask questions, now get going!"

"Yes sir!" Edward saluted as he ran off t head back to Auschwitz. It was still bothering though. That empty feeling. He'd spent a week there now but it seemed much longer; and no matter how hard he tried to the stench wouldn't come off.

* * *

It was a long walk from Birkenau to Auschwitz one again, but it was an easier trip for Edward than the second time. There was something different about him now, almost eerie. He'd gone for the stubborn bad ass golden eyed boy... To a mellow monotone slave to the Nazis.

He hadn't even noticed; they had just eaten away at him for so long he was finally becoming a creature he never dreamed of becoming. He ignored it as he thought a moment about what was back in Auschwitz one. That was where...Tucker was?

He frowned as he started to remember. He glanced down and saw many foot steps in the mud and snow slush. It made him remember running, then someone with him as he ran. A boy? That was it right? A boy Edward knew and loved...

He shook his head as he ignored it and then spotted the camp. When he was lead back to the home barrack and to where he'd be staying once more, everything started coming back. His brother, their real home, the promises made to each other. Everything.

Edward stopped outside the barrack and just took in a deep breath. His memories had returned but that hard feeling in his gut hadn't left. A week or so in a death camp as a slave killing other slaves would do that to you...

He licked his lips nervously as he hesitated to move. He didn't have to go far before getting caught.

"Brother? Brother! Your back!" Alphonse shouted as he ran over to Edward. Edward had to focus a moment to actually realize who it was running at him. He hadn't seen his brother in a few days so it was difficult at first.

When he remembered his brothers face, he smiled and gave a little wave, "hey Al," he said weakly. He was tired and seeing his brother was great and all; but he needed his rest. The next day would be a hard one. As his brother started asking him if he was okay and what happened; Edward stuffed his right hand into his pocket.

The blood stained glove was withered like the rest of his being...

* * *

There we go... I want you all to know I hated this chapter. I rewrote it like... Five times completely different and each one was crappy. This one was the best out of them so you can only imagine. I rushed things a lot, I'm sorry. Not only that, but you get no Al action!! Don't worry though, I'll have flash backs and stuff for what Al did in this time...

Gah! And sorry about the format! Something weird happened and I just wanted to post it as soon as I could. I will fix it later tonight I promise!!! EDIT: Fixed it!!! Yay!

Anyway, I have nothing more to say. RxR

- Kori


	16. Chapter fifteen: Nightmares

Mustard gal - Yeah you got it! There's a teeny tiny bit more than that, but It'll all be explained in a while!

PrincessZidet - Ah yes, the insane Nazi Edo. I mean...what? XD

soupcan - Yeah it was a little OOC, but I'm explaining it all in a little bit here! I mean, it was a tramatic thing and all... Poor Ed

Harryswoman - Will do!! XD

Sunkissed Lavender - Yes poor Ed...as for Amestris (sp?) that isn't in the plan as of now. I have an ending plotted, you'll see.

Dark Angel Rising II - Let me see if I can respond in order... One, it's okay that you did a short review. I understand that sometimes people don't have the time or whatever and that's fine by me really! Don't sweat over it! Two, I love hearing when people print the chapters out. I do it myself! XD Does that make me a nerd? I dunno. Maybe. Three, I feel so honored that your teacher liked it! I thought of showing my teacher once or twice but figured he'd hate it because I don't even know what I'm talking about. Then again, but now I'm almost an expert on the subject. And four, as for the conclusion to the story and what will happen. I'm guessing there will be three chapters after this one and then it'll end. So you'll have to wait until then. I don't want to give away any spoilers.

* * *

Chapter fifteen - Nightmares

* * *

It had been a long night for the Elric brothers. Lots of talking about various things. Edward was quiet for the most part, keeping to himself, as he listened to Alphonse talk. He kept a weak smile glued on his face, and Alphonse was too busy to notice otherwise.

He started by going on about how he met Jean Havoc, and how they became fast friends. How Jean had stayed in Edwards place for a while and then how he was in the back barracks at the moment.

Then he went on about all the running they had been doing and how all the trips to Auschwitz three hadn't gotten any easier. How he had to authorize beatings and such to any mouthy prisoners that reminded him of his brother. He described the camp to his brother and mentioned once that Edward was suppose to join him the next day.

"…for that?" Alphonse asked and looked over at his brother in their bed. Edward snapped out of his trance and shook his head as he looked back to Alphonse.

"Huh? Sorry Al, I guess I'm tired. What was that?"

"I said are you ready for that?"

"For what…?" Edward asked timidly. He felt awful that his brother had been tuned out of his mind, but he was thinking of other things. When Alphonse was talking about the forced labor that went on and all the things they were forced to do besides labor; Edward kept thinking about on Birkenau.

"For the things we have to do. They made me pretend to be a German SS man to lead some men. It wasn't bad, but when they wanted me to punish them…" He shook his head, "I still can't do it brother. I'm just not use to seeing people beaten and used like that."

"No one is," Edward said with a small sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed.

"Well…what happened in Birkenau? You still haven't told me much," Alphonse said with a little smile as he too leaned back, watching Edward constantly. "Did they do anything to you? You look like your okay. They even gave you a new uniform."

Uniform? Was that what it was called? Edward scoffed lightly as he thought about it. After the whipping he had gotten, they ending up beating him once more a few days later. It ripped his shirt in a few places and they actually replaced it. Himmler's orders or something; Edward didn't ask questions.

"Um, well," Edward started as he opened his eyes again, not looking at Alphonse as he spoke. "The first day I was there, I saw mom again. She was a nurse in a medical barrack."

"Mom?" Alphonse gasped, shifting a bit so he was closed to Edward. Edward still didn't look at his brother. "How? I thought she-"

"She was a nurse before hand, so they decided to use her instead of kill her." He said it so casually, "anyway, after that I was taken to my barrack and I slept. Then the next day I got whipped, then slept some more. Then I just did different chores. Nothing big," he said shrugging. He wasn't sure if he should tell Alphonse or not about the whole gas chamber thing.

If they were lucky, Alphonse would never have to see one; and Edward would never have to go back to them.

"Just chores?" Alphonse asked raising an eyebrow, "that's weird. Like what? What did Himmler say to you before hand?"

"Al, I'm kind of tired." Edward said taking in a deep breath then yawned and turned over on his side, facing away from his brother. "Can we talk about this tomorrow or something?"

Alphonse frowned at his brothers sudden distance in talking, Edward was usually one to talk; unless it was something difficult for him… "Yeah brother, okay." He said quietly as he turned over also, "good night."

Edward just lay there staring out at the barrack. All the men there… They weren't like the men in the Birkenau barrack. They were bigger and stronger and…

Edward smiled slightly as he closed his eyes thinking about Birkenau. He wasn't thinking about his brother anymore, or even about the new schedule we'd have to deal with starting the next day. His mind was on other things, no matter how bad he knew it was.

* * *

Edward took in a deep breath the next morning as he finished eating his ration for the day. Alphonse was beside him as usual; as was a certain Jean Havoc he'd hardly met in this world. The older male was talking on and on about things before the war began and such. Little things that didn't interest Edward at all.

Edward set his bowl aside and wiped his mouth as he awaited any instruction. He glanced casually at Alphonse every once in a while and watched him eat slowly. His brother was thinner than him, to where if you lifted his shirt you could probably see most of the rib cage. Edward frowned at that as he looked at his own stomach.

In Birkenau, Edward was always sure to eat 'properly'. Eating his rations carefully and stealing seconds if he could manage. He was curious, though, as to why Alphonse seemed different in that area. A week or two away had done a number on the younger brother, but Edward wasn't going to ask Alphonse about it.

"EH-5583, your being summoned," an SS man called as he looked over at Alphonse. Alphonse jumped slightly, a little startled at hearing his name. He nodded none the less and set his stuff down as he got up and walked away with the man.

This meant Edward and Havoc were alone together, the perfect opportunity. "So, um, Jean Havoc was it?" Edward asked playing dumb.

"Yeah, that's m' name. Friends call me just Havoc though." He said with a grin as he finished his last bite of bread.

"Right," Edward nodded, "hey I have a question for you. You were here all of last week right?"

"Right," Havoc said nodding as he sipped at his stale water. "I got here the day you left, er somewhere around then anyway."

"So you stayed with Al that whole time?"

"Yeah. The little guy kind of stuck out for me, so I decided to watch him for you. Especially with all the men eyeballing him."

"Thank you for that," Edward said thinking about what would have happened otherwise. "Did he ever...act weird around you? Or just in general?"

"Weird? Like how?" Havoc asked raising an eyebrow as he took another sip of water.

"Weird as in his behavior in anyway. Did he talk funny or act funny? Different than normal people would?"

"Well, under these circumstances, it's easy for one to act weird. It seems everyone who comes to a camp like this changes even a little bit. Me; I use to be able to do what I pleased. Then I came here and had to take orders which got me into trouble. I didn't like that much but knew I had to change if I didn't want a bullet through my skull."

"I know that feeling," Edward said shaking his head.

"You; you're a rebellious type from what Alphonse said. Always getting into trouble but risking life and limb to do the right thing. You'd rather see yourself get shot than an innocent bystander." Havoc took a gulp of water that time, "but now your different too. You'd do anything to keep yourself alive, even if it means watching someone die in your suspense."

"Who told you that?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes.

"Believe it or not kid, I use to work for the military. As such I was an excellent profiler. I can tell your entire past by looking at you. Trust me, you can't hide anything for me." He said with a smile, "but don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Whatever," Edward said looking away. After a moment or so he turned back towards Havoc, "you never answered my question."

"What about Alphonse? Well he- Aw damn, out of water." He said holding his cup upside down and shaking it a little so a single drop fell. Edward growled lightly and held his own water out for the man.

"Here," was all he said.

"Thank you, but that would be necessary," Havoc said as he waved the cup away. He took in a deep breath then sighed as he set his cup down. "Alphonse has problems of his own right now. From what I know about him, he's just a kid who was put here by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"He likes cats, from what he's told me, but he's never been able to have one. He lost his mother when he was little and he lost his father a couple years back. You're his only family." He paused, "he makes friends easily which is why he use to have so many. Here, he has no one but you and me.

"The first day he arrived here, he was emotionally scarred but tried to hide it. Especially from you. When you left though, he couldn't keep it bottled up. I was there when he broke down in tears. He needs you Edward or he falls apart." He explained giving Edward a sympathetic look. "He's afraid of you dying and he's barely hanging onto life by a thread. Watch out for him or you'll just end up losing him."

"Thanks but I already knew all that," Edward said standing up as the SS men started lining everyone up for assignments for the day. They would run for an hour or so; the be moved somewhere for the day to work.

Havoc said nothing more, but shook his head as he stood up and waited.

* * *

Alphonse had joined the two after their running. Edward asked what he was called out for, but Alphonse just said something along the lines of 'a quick examination'. That made Edward nervous, but only for a minute. He knew Alphonse was in excellent shape. Well, as excellent as you could get being in a concentration camp.

"EH-5582 through EH-5601, you will go to Birkenau and act as watchers. Be sure that anyone who acts up in anyway is punished in the way you see fit. Breaks will be decided based on how hard you work. Some will monitor more than others, where as a few of you might join the prisoners there. Understood?"

Edward frowned at that as a few of the prisoners groaned and whined; Alphonse and Havoc included. Edward, however, didn't feel the same resent as the others seemed to. He didn't feel any anger or sorrow, or anything else. Just something that had to be done.

He shrugged it off and stayed near his brother who was busy talking to Havoc at the moment. Havoc would be going elsewhere for the day since his name wasn't included in their handful. He said a small good bye to the brothers and ruffled Alphonse's fuzz of hair. Both boys had started growing their hair back recently so it was a daily thing now.

After there short good byes it was back to running, only this time they were heading to Birkenau. The brothers were somewhere in front as they all ran. Men spoke amongst themselves about how the end was near for them. That only the dead went to Birkenau. They obviously didn't know Edward very well.

"I'm sorry you have to go back," Alphonse told his brother as they went. Edward snapped out of his daze and looked to his brother confused. "You just got back and now your going straight to Birkenau again..." He explained somewhat sadly, "at least you'll know how things work there."

Edward smiled weakly and nodded, "yeah, there's nothing too different there." Then quickly a flash picture of the gas chambers went through his mind. Hadn't he silently prayed to no one that his brother never saw those horrible buildings?

"I know, besides, I'll be there this time." Alphonse said with a little smile. "You still never told me how things went in Birkenau," he added.

Edward ignored his brother's hopeful eyes a moment as he went back to his own thoughts. Birkenau was a whole other Hell altogether. Alphonse knew nothing of it, and Edward wanted to keep it that way.

"Well," Edward started quietly, "I made some new friends there at least."

That made Alphonse smile, "really? Maybe we'll get to see them."

"Yeah...maybe..."

* * *

Birkenau hadn't change since Edward was last there. Everyone were still skeletons, and the men in charge were still mean to where it reminded Edward of the seven sins he'd fought in the past. The gas chambers were up and running, Edward could tell, from sight of smoke up ahead. They were burning bodies and running gas chambers; a typical day for them all.

Alphonse was immediately uneasy at this as he held his breath. "I don't like the smell," he announced to his brother as they followed the other men to the barrack they would lead. Edward just nodded out of instinct, but in truth, he couldn't even smell it anymore.

"Here is the barrack you shall lead," an SS man said pointing to a lonely old barrack that looked as though it was falling apart. Skeletons gathered around the outside and it made Alphonse sick to see them. "These men are all disgustingly diseased, so you'll have to assign them a death."

Alphonse jumped at that, slightly startled. Assign a death to living creatures? The man had to be joking...

"EH-5582 through 85 will be assigned that task, the rest of you, follow me." The SS man walked off and the others went with him. The four men assigned for the barrack job just stood and waited for someone to do something. Alphonse looked around, mentally volunteering another man besides the brothers.

Edward didn't get the memo though. He stepped forward and walked towards the men, arms crossed behind his back. He put a nice enough scowl on his face to where if he wasn't in the prisoners uniform, you would think he was a soldier. Alphonse frowned slightly; his brother was putting on a very good act, but it was all just an act...

"Furnace, shot down, starvation, experimentation, or gas chamber," Edward said loud enough for the skeletons to all hear. "Those are your choices. Notice how there is no life option." He said narrowing his eyes, "those are the ways you die here in Birkenau. No doubt you've all lost family in one of these ways. Well now it's your turn."

Alphonse just watched his brother with pure confusion on his face. Was his brother that good of an actor? He'd never known Edward to be that good. He sounded so...convincing.

"Today I feel like being nice, I will allow each of you to choose your death. It will be slow either way so don't bother to try and find the easiest way out." He looked over at one man that was out farther than the rest, "you?"

"I don't...I don't feel like dying today sir..." The man said weakly. His voice was hoarse and he had to be in his late seventies. He was quite possibly the oldest one there, but it was hard to tell. They were all skin and bone.

Edward narrowed his eyes again at the man and stepped forward, "you don't 'feel' like dying?" He asked with a small hiss in his voice, "well hate to break it to you, but no one ever 'feels' like dying. It just happens, and today is your turn." He pointed at the man, "gas chamber."

Edward backed off after that, looking back to the other men, "you all have five minutes to get your deaths decided." He said as he walked back over to where Alphonse and the other two men were.

They all were speechless as he stood there looking back at them. "Brother...I...?" Alphonse began, but Edward silenced him.

"I was here for at least a week," Edward explained shaking his head. "I know how the procedure goes. I had to watch it a lot... Um, some one else can take over from here. Just take their orders and we'll move them out." He said almost shamefully as he looked down. That way he couldn't see Alphonses' horrified face.

* * *

When the men announced their deaths, or had Edward choose for them, they were moved out to which ever one they had chosen. Needless to say, since most of the men didn't know what a gas chamber was, they chose it instead of another death. The SS man that had left them, came back a while later to pick up some of the men to take them. He left the gas chambered ones and the furnace ones to the four.

Edward and Alphonse lead a group of men to the nearest gas chamber, while the other two prisoners lead a group of men to the furnace. Alphonse had remained speechless the whole time. Edward did also from lack of knowing what to say.

At the gas chamber, Alphonse watched their group of men line up and file in with the rest of them. He was curious as to what a 'gas chamber' was, but he could only imagine... If Edward chose it though, maybe it was quick and painless? He smiled so weakly it was pitiful to see.

As the last of the men went in Edward turned to Alphonse, "Al, listen...I-"

"Hey look who it is! It's good ol' golden eyes!" A man shouted from the roof. The brother jerked their heads up to see a few men looking down at them. One or two waved almost happily. "Long time no see ay?" He asked sarcastically.

Edward just nodded and waved as he turned back to his brother, "these um...these are the guys I was telling you about..."

"What? The men who kill innocence?" Alphonse asked bitterly.

"Actually...these are the closest things to friends I have here." Edward said as he started heading for the stairs. Alphonse gave another shocked look to his brother, but Edward was too busy to actually see it. He was already most of the way up when the men came to greet him; Alphonse just stayed on the ground.

"So Ed, what have you been doing today?" One asked as some men went back to their window holes.

"Not much. I added eight to your batch. Some old guys that are really sick." Edward said nodding as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really?" The man asked as he motioned Edward to come closer. He wrapped one arm around Edward's shoulder playfully as he pointed down to Alphonse. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh, that's my brother Alphonse," Edward said with a smile. "He's the one I was telling you about."

"Oh right! Your little brother who likes cats," he said nodding as he turned his head and motioned a man to walk over. He spoke to the other man in a foreign language, though since the man was a Jew it wasn't hard to tell what language. The man nodded and headed down stairs as the other man pulled Edward along. "So, your just in time. Ready to join us in on the drop in?"

"I don't know, I don't really have orders to. We're just suppose to supervise," Edward said looking back to his brother to see the Jewish man speaking to him. He ignored it a moment as he looked back at the man dragging him along.

"Eh, we'll just say that we asked you to do it." He reached down and grabbed one of the gas balls, handing it to Edward. "Just one, for old times sake?"

Edward stared at the ball, gripping it firmly, "well..." It was like a drug to Edward. The more he dropped, the more he wanted to drop. He hadn't done so in almost a day so the wait was almost murder on him. "I guess one couldn't hurt..."

"That's the ticket," the man said as he knelt down by an open hole, letting go of Edward so he could to the same. "It's almost show time," he explained as one man kept watch. He snickered to himself about something but didn't say what aloud.

"The doors are closed!" He shouted after a while as there was a loud slamming sound heard. Edward was third in, and would be going after a SS man. He held the ball over the hole, ready to drop it in.

"Now!" The first man shouted as he let his drop. Then went the second.

With a slight smile, Edward let his go also. The screams began erupting fast, and he could hear mostly woman. He couldn't help but smile as the other droppers laughed and cheered as they closed the glass part over the windows so they could watch from the top.

Edward just watched with mild delight until he heard another sound... One that chilled his blood and stopped his heart from beating.

That scream he could hear in the back of his mind...

The one that was surfacing louder than the women now...

That was Alphonse.

* * *

There we go. You get a new chapter which, I think, was way better than the last. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I finally got my computer fixed! Hurray! That's a good thing. Well, not much to say about this chapter. Well...okay there is.  
Havoc is now a profiler. I bet you want to know why huh? Because profilers are cool! I was watching lots of CSI and Mind Hunters yesturday and realized, 'hey, profilers are kinda cool if they're good enough.' So I made Havoc a profiler. A good one too. Because I could see him doing that XD Or something...  
And we get more Edo Nazi...ish...thing...it'll turn out alright in the end! I promise ;-; Bare with me through this hard time! Especially you Sissy...  
My editor decided to quit on me, so I have to edit my own stuff, which just doesn't work... So if anyone wants to be an editor and is good with it, tell me and I might consider it. This means you'll get more chapters before other people! Whoo-hoo XD  
Summer started Monday which means more typing and stuff, and yeah...

Two/three chapters left to go!!! Then it'll be the end. For all those he can't stand to wait I can give you a spoiler...  
It has to do with the Elric brothers OO

Anyway, RxR! I love you all!

- Kori


	17. Chapter sixteen: Memories

HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite - Oh you have no idea how much XD

miroku-has-darkness - Yesh XD More coming.

soupcan - Edo as a nazi... Yes the idea... Things will get better never fear! CSI is okay, I don't care for the characters at all, but I just watch it for the cases. I'll watch anything with that kind of thing. Law and Order, CSI, CSI variations, and Numb3rs. I watch all those depending on how good the case is.

PrincessZidet - No no Alphonse would never commit suicide! You'll seeeeeee... X3

SmilelyFaceMel - Hehe, nazi Edo is scary! As for Alphonse...you'll see.

Harryswoman - You, me, and everyone else XD

Mean Fangirl - Ohhhhh you'll seeee. X3

Dark Angel Rising II - Next chapter should be posted Friday...which is dumb to tell you beccause it's right here... Anyway! I got the idea because we were learning about the Holocaust this year and I was thinking to myself and said 'hm...just about everyone in FMA would be dead.' So I got to thinking about if the movie continued to WWII, then most of the characters would be dead. So I kept going into it as an idea thing until I decided to just write it out. It went through A LOT of changes and concepts and now, here it is.

* * *

Chapter sixteen - Memories

* * *

Edward found it hard to breathe as he felt himself stumble up and towards the edge of the roof. His first thought was that the man who had gone down the stairs a while ago had forced Alphonse into the chamber. Edward wouldn't know; it would've been easy. He was too busy dropping the gas into the building to notice if one more had been added to the mix. 

He looked down the edge of the building, eyes searching intenselyfor any sign that his brother was okay. He sighed in relief when he found his brother was, technically, unharmed. He frowned, though, when he actually absorbed the scene.

The man that had gone down the stairs was holding Alphonse against a little peep hole in the side wall. Alphonse was struggling to get away, but he wasn't strong enough against the man. He was screaming and crying, trying desperately to pull back, but the man who held him held him firmly and laughed.

Edward narrowed his eyes as he waved his hands downward. "Hey! Let go of him!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, but all the screams were muffling his own. That or the man was ignoring him.

There was laughter from behind Edward as a few men came up to watch the scene below. "Hey Edward; looks like your little brother's having fun."

"Make him stop right now!" Edward growled. "Let go of him!" he shouted down at the man again. He still didn't let go though, and that only made Edward angrier. "Let go of my brother!" he shouted louder as the screams started to fade out.

He decided to just go stop him himself. He started going down the stairs, even after the men on the roof laughed and told him to leave them alone. "He's just getting cultured!" a few shouted before laughing it off, but Edward ignored them.

Once Edward reached the bottom he grabbed the man's shoulder and yanked him off. The man fell to the ground as Edward reached for his brother. Alphonse immediately turned and clung to his brother, crying into his chest. Edward softened a little as he pat his brother gently.

"Al…are you okay?" he asked quietly as he listened to the dying screams. It would be silent soon, and only Alphonse's sobs would be heard.

"B-brother, what was that?" Alphonse hiccupped as he held onto Edward, as though if he let go he would never see him again. "I don't…I don't understand."

"I know," Edward said, nodding as he continued to try and calm his brother. "Just try and forget it, okay?"

"I can't," Alphonse whispered as he shook his head. He kept crying until Edward's front was soaking wet with tears. "Not that…I don't understand."

"Well…the people go inside this building and…they drop gas on them so they can't breathe until they just--"

"No!" Alphonse choked out as he looked up at his brother with wide, terrified eyes. "I mean…I don't understand why you did this! Why would you…" He shook his head looking away again. "You just…why brother…?" he asked as he started to fade out of consciousness.

Edward held onto Alphonse as he dropped into his arms. Edward took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say to that.

He couldn't think of a single word.

* * *

When Alphonse woke a few hours later, he found himself in a small bed, similar to how Edward had awoken the first day in Birkenau. He sat up gasping for air as he looked around. Edward was near his side, sitting in a chair, waiting for his brother to wake up. 

"Oh good, you're awake," another voice said from the side. Alphonse looked from his brother to the woman that had just spoken. He frowned a little as he recognized the woman as Trisha Elric. He knew then that he was probably in the medical barrackEdward had spoken about.

He didn't say anything as he rubbed his head. Screams were ringing in his ears to where he just couldn't forget them. He hated it.

"Al, are you okay?" Edward asked after awhile, leaning over so he was closer to his brother. He had a weak smile on his face, but it didn't help. "You've been out for hours. It's almost time to go home."

That made Alphonse jump slightly. Go home? Did Edward just say that? He let his eyes wander around a little, still half awake. He looked over at Trisha and smiled. "Nice to see you're okay."

"I am," she said nodding as she held up a clipboard, writing something. "How are you feeling, Alphonse?"  
"Fine," he said softly, though Edward could tell it was a lie. Alphonse's tone had changed a pitch, just enough so that someone could catch it if they knew the boy well enough. Edward frowned as he scooted back to his original spot and waited.

"That's good," Trisha said, writing it down. "You just had a fainting spell; it was nothing to--"

"Where are those people?" Alphonse asked suddenly, looking around.

"What people?" she asked blinking, a little confused.

"The people from the gas chamber. Where are they?" he asked somewhat panicked. "You know what, forget it," he said pushing off the sheets as he wobbled out of the room.

Edward stared at Trisha in confusion before getting up and going after his brother. "Al? Al, wait up!" he called, going after Alphonse as he walked down the hall. Alphonse had tears in his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Alphonse, stop," he said frowning as he caught up and grabbed Alphonse's shoulder.

"Don't!" Alphonse snapped suddenly before Edward could jerk him around. He wasn't use to outbursts like that, so his tears started falling.

Edward stared at Alphonse, a worried expression on his face. "Al, listen to me, please…" he said letting go of Alphonse and pulling back. "I know your upset, but--"

"Upset?" Alphonse asked frowning, almost ashamed at Edward's words. "Ed, I'm more then upset," he said, shaking his head. "I-I can't even look at you right now!" he said looking down. Edward understood, even if it did hurt.

"Why not?" Edward asked. The words just came out on their own, but he already knew the answer.

"Why not?" Alphonse's voice cracked as he spoke. "Why not what? Why can't I look at you? Maybe it's because my own flesh and blood is a…a cold blooded killer!"

"I haven't killed anyone!" Edward snapped in defense. It had to be the biggest lie he'd ever told in his life. Alphonse just looked at his brother in disgust as he turned to leave again, but Edward caught him. "Al--!"

"Brother, no!" Alphonse cried as he pulled back again; or rather, he tried to and failed. He ended up hitting his brother's chest, crying like before. He didn't know what else to do. It felt like the world was ending.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as he held his brother there. He wasn't sure what else to say. Say something like "Gee, I'm sorry I killed all those people?" It just wouldn't work.

Alphonse didn't say anything; just cried for a long time. It was time to go back to their home barrack. Edward could tell because people outside the nearest window were heading back.

"Al, we have to go ho-- to the barrack," he said, quickly correcting himself.

Alphonse nodded and hesitated to let go as he started leaving the building. Edward followed after awhile, wanting to go back and tell Trisha, but he decided against it.

* * *

The entire time walking back, the brothers hardly spoke. A few SS men said congratulations to Edward for his work, but Edward ignored them. Every time someone spoke to Edward, Alphonse went a little pale. 

When they reached the camp, they were given their daily rations even if it was late (a little past ten from what Edward could tell). Then again, in Auschwitz, it was always dark out so it was hard to tell; especially since it was winter time.

The brothers ate in silence, picking apart their rations. Alphonse hardly touched his food, sloshing his water around. He wasn't very hungry at the moment, so he just set it aside and just stared up at the sky.

Edward watched him stop and stare, then went back to eating his rations. The death in the air didn't bother him anymore. He wanted to talk to Havoc, almost desperately, but he would be asleep by now.

After so long, Edward got tired of eating, so he left his rations aside like Alphonse and looked up. The sky was clear out, but the smoke from the chambers and furnace blocked out the stars.

"Hey Al," Edward said, leaning back, "remember when we were little?"

"Of course I do," Alphonse said out of reflex. He didn't really have to think about it; it was a simple question and answer.

"Remember when we use to sleep under the stars?"

"A little," Alphonse said shrugging, not interested in the game Edward was playing. "Mom hated when we did because she was worried we would get sick."

"Right. So we would sneak out some days and just lay outside for a while. We'd name the constellations and make up our own. Remember our favorite?"

"The loving mother?" Alphonse asked with a weak smile.

"No, no. That was our second favorite."

"Oh, you mean the sleeping cat?" Alphonse asked with another smile, this one more genuine.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah. The one by the big dipper."

"No it wasn't," Alphonse said shaking his head as he pointed up at the sky. "The one by the big dipper was your personal favorite."

"Oh right!" Edward said grinning. "The spilt milk carton?"

"Yeah," Alphonse said laughing a little. "Do you remember the one mom made?"

"Uh…sure?" Edward said nervously, trying to remember.

"The little boy," Alphonse said nodding. "You always got pouty when she mentioned it."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Edward said rolling his eyes. "That was some kind of sick joke. I'm taller now though," he said proudly.

"Yeah, I know," Alphonse said looking over at his brother. Everything seemed calmer now. Neither of the brothers felt like they were in the camp anymore. They felt like they were in their backyard back in Risembol, sneaking around behind their mother's back to look up at the stars.

That is until someone snapped them out of it. "Hey, you two! If you're done, get to your barrack!" Their barrack leader shouted.

The brothers looked at each other and sighed and then got up. They didn't bother to take their rations as they headed inside and went straight to their bunk. Most of the men inside were asleep, though a few people were saying something about one or two being dead; something that was just part of life.

They lay down, a little sore, but they didn't complain. Some people were snoring over them, but they ignored them as they lay there. Alphonse took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, still pretty tired even after his little nap.

When Edward heard the men talking about death, his happy thoughts vanished and were replaced by that death feeling again. He started thinking about Alphonse's face again and he frowned. What was the reason he killed again? As bad as that sounded, he did have a reason…

"I did it for us," he whispered. Alphonse shifted a little, barely hearing his brother. He gave him a little look of confusion as Edward turned to look at Alphonse. "I killed to save us."

"What?" Alphonse asked frowning as he sat up on his stomach. Did his brother just say that? He killed to save?

"You heard me," he said with a little smile, almost proudly. "I killed those people in order to save us."

Alphonse felt himself get a little redder, his anger coming back. "You killed those innocent people to save us?" he asked shocked. "That doesn't even make sense," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it does," Edward said smiling and nodded. "Think about it. They all think this is a game. The meaner you act, the further you get. If I act mean, then they'll let us live. That's how it always has been. That's why I acted the way I did."

"Ed, you weren't acting!" Alphonse snapped as he narrowed his eyes. "Y-you weren't acting in the least bit! Those people…those people you killed weren't part of some game. They were just people. Sick, old people who were trying to live and you killed them."

"I did it to save us though," Edward said shaking his head. "I don't want to see anyone hurt you ever again, so I--"

"So you killed innocent people in order for me to live?" Alphonse asked as his eyes began to water, both from frustration and sorrow. "Is that…is that what you're saying?"

"Of course. I know that those people didn't deserve to die, but I couldn't let them kill you. And besides, they can just be reborn in our world."

"No they can't, brother," Alphonse whispered, almost in a deadly tone. "A person can't be reborn. There are two worlds we live in, and they're connected, but only a little. Just because you die in one world doesn't mean you're reborn and keep living in the other.

"Think of all the people we've met. Sure they look like them, but they're not them." Alphonse said, shaking his head. "You met Alfons, but was he me?"

"No, but maybe--"

"Maybe nothing! You killed them for your own sick amusement because you let this place get to you! You gave up hope too soon and now--!"

A loud sound filled the barrack as Edward's hand stayed still. Half in the air and half on Alphonse's cheek. His eyes showed pure anger, even towards his little brother. Alphonse's cheek was bright red and stinging where his brother slapped him. The tears ran down his face heavier now, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"I am not a killer," Edward hissed under his breath before pulling back. He kept his eyes locked on Alphonse, waiting for him to respond in some way.

Alphonse just kept crying before shaking his head as he rubbed his cheek. "I don't know who you are anymore…" he whispered as he leaned back then faced away. His sobs filled the barrack and Edward had no choice but to listen as he lay back down and faced away.

He had nothing more to say to Alphonse that hadn't been said already. Alphonse was too busy crying to say anything anyway. The younger brother hugged himself as he tried to silence himself, but it wasn't working. He kept that way until he fell asleep.

Edward was the same way, fuming in anger until he drifted off to sleep. He felt awful about the way he'd treated Alphonse, but knew his brother would forgive him in the morning. It was this place. This Hell. It was messing so much with his mind…

He'd survive though.

They both would.

* * *

There we go for chapter sixteen! I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. This chapter was like a roller coaster to me. Good moments between the brothers, then bad, then good, then bad, then 'I want to kill Edward' moments here and there. Especially the end.  
Hehe, I tricked a lot of you with chapter fifteen. Alphonse was alive and well(?) after all. See that's good.  
Those who are counting down...just another chapter or two to go! Then rebellion time! Whoo-hoo!! Uh-oh, spoiler X3  
I got my new editor!!! -happydance- Mel is awesome! I'm so lucky! It's too bad the story's almost over. Once it's done though, I'm going back to fix the chapters. Especially the first four or five. Those are awful! I didn't even realize... I started twitching while reading them in class. So I will fix them, but first! I type chapter seventeen! 

RxR I love you all!

-Kori


	18. Chapter seventeen: Disownment

Sunkissed Lavender - Oh you and everyone else. How will it end, let's find out shall we?

miroku-has-darkness - He knows that, he just really really doesn't want to believe that. He is Alphonse after all, he lives in a happy world filled with unicorns and rainbows. No I'm kidding about that part, but he really doesn't want to admit it. One of them has to hold onto sanity, and even then it's very hard for the little guy.

Mean Fangirl - I know! I think- No, I know I would have died. Not only am I a girl, but I just couldn't do it. I'd commit suicide I'm sure.

PrincessZidet - Yes, cranky Edward. He'll get...uncracky eventually? Maybe? Oh you'll see!

Harryswoman - Oh don't worry. He'll snap out of it sooner or later. I hate what I've turned Ed into also, it's awful! He's just really emotional right now because of everything going on. He's given up hope and if you need to picture Ed an emotion wreck, just think back to episode 8 after Barry the Chopper tried to kill him.

Renneh - Yes death to them all! I mean...no that's bad...

Aevium - I wondered where you went! Nice to hear from you again and hurray for summer! I've been on vacation almost a week starting tomorrow. Or today depending on how you look at it. Anyway, yes Ed is a jerk right now! I mean, he's lost all hope and is just one big emotional mess. Like I told Harryswoman, jsut picture him after Barry the Chopper tried to kill him. He's a wreck. Poor poor Edo.

soupcan - Hehe, isn't it awful? Emotion breakdowns for them all...they are both wrecks at this point for just those reasons. It's so awful! Then again, I would be the same way I'm sure. If I found out my brother had been killing people and then didn't seem to feel bad about it? Then if I was Ed and I found out Al was disappointed in me and everything. Even though he kind of already knew that one... Anyway! Here's some more!

* * *

Chapter seventeen - Disownment

* * *

"Wake up you bastards!" was the wake up call Edward received the next morning. He groaned as he rolled out of bed sleepily and headed out of the barrack. His brother was nearby, but Edward ignored him. Jean Havoc was nearby, so Alphonse wouldn't be that lonely. He could tell Alphonse was upset from the night before, but he'd just apologize later like he'd planned. 

They were served their rations for the morning and Edward ate slowly, finding it hard to swallow. Probably from all the yelling he'd done the day before. No doubt Alphonse's throat would be sore also, but Edward wasn't about to ask about it. He ate alone that morning to give Alphonse his space, thinking it was for the best.

Havoc knew something was wrong, but didn't ask to avoid argument. When Edward was done, he set his bowl aside and got up to line up and wait for instructions. That, however, didn't exactly happen as a man came over and said, "EH-5582?"

"That's me," Edward said looking at the new comer. The man looked familiar, but Edward couldn't remember from where. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. One of the doctors is demanding you go to him right away for a check up," he explained as he motioned Edward to follow. Edward made no effort to ask any questions as he nodded and went along with it.

As he passed by Alphonse and Havoc, Alphonse stood up and watched him go. "Brother, be careful," he spoke softly and weakly; timid in a way. Edward made no eye contact and pretended not to hear Alphonse. He ignored his younger brother as he followed the man and headed to the medical portion of the camp.

From there, he was told to wait until the doctor was ready. Edward just shrugged and stood there looking around. There were lots of people all over the area, some of them sick and others just injured. Then there were the SS men here and there that were just watching over everything.

"Edward," a voice said from behind. Edward felt himself grow a little tense as he turned around to see the one man he had wished he'd never see again.

"Doctor," Edward greeted as pleasant as he could, giving a weak smile; a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Long time no see. Please follow me," Tucker said as he started walking into a medical tent. Edward followed as instructed. The tent hadn't changed since the last time Edward had been inside, though he did notice a few blood spots here and there. "So you've been well from what I understand."

"Yeah," Edward said shrugging as he took a seat. It looked like the same one he'd sat in the first time, but he found it wasn't. It was a little rougher, which meant it was probably fairly new; the old one had probably worn out. "What do you need me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your metal limbs," Tucker said, motioning to Edward's arm and leg. Edward frowned, but said nothing. "I have been searching for a place that sells it or can even make something similar. However, there are no places near Germany or London that can." Edward raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I've been doing research on you also, Edward Elric. I know all about you and where you've been. Turns out there is no place that has limbs like those at all."

"That's because they're mine," Edward said rubbing his right arm with his left. "A friend made them for me, but she travels a lot. It's not hard to believe you wouldn't be able to find her--"

"That's not what these say," Tucker said, holding out a small pile of loose papers. Edward frowned; they looked familiar. The edge of the top right-hand corner was cut off. It reminded him of Alfons; he use to do that so he could separate his journal papers from his other papers. Journals had the top right corner cut, lists for work were cut in the top left corner, and so on.

Edward had no idea where Tucker was going with this though. "I don't even know what those are," he said, shaking his head, which only made Tucker smile more. He took the first page and started to read.

"'…Edward was telling his stories again. The ones about that other world, where alchemy is more important than science itself. Alchemy is counted as a science, but the way Edward talks about it, it's more of a magic. I often times wonder if things would be different in that world or even if it's easier…' Blah blah blah; moving on ahead…" Tucker said, flipping a few pages.

"'…Edward's dad is a great man. I've only met him once or twice, but from the way Edward talks about him, he knew both science and alchemy. He built Edward some fake limbs out of wood, but Edward keeps complaining they aren't as good as his "auto-mail" ones. He says that "auto-mail" is like the wooden limbs, only they're made of a tough metal. They sound very scientific, but it's almost impossible to believe.'"

He set the pages down and smiled. "Even after the SS men burned down your house, they found these pages scattered all over. Your neighbor, what's her name? Gracia? She was especially a lot of help. She had most of these pages, and after some persuasion, just handed them over."

"You sick bastard!" Edward shouted as he went to throw a punch towards Tucker, but he shifted and missed. Edward hit against the desk, though not hard or painful.

"Now Edward, that's not fair. I was going to offer you an 'equivalent exchange.' Your information, for mine," Tucker said smugly. Edward glared at the older man, but had no idea what to do. He was plotting something, so Edward would have to be good and humor him to find out what it was.

"Your brother is sick, Edward. I read his records. No one has said anything because Himmler had orders. However, if I requested him to be…gassed or something, for example, and explained a good enough reason, it'll happen."

"You wouldn't!" Edward snapped. "You're a sick bastard… That's all you are…"

"Maybe I am, but I sleep easy at night, don't I?"

Edward went to attack again, but Tucker stopped him by holding up his finger. "Now, now, Edward. Remember: one word and your little brother's life is over."

Edward made a fist, but did nothing more. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what that 'auto-mail' is. Where did you get it? Why do you have such fascination with telling stories about another world with such detail, I might add, that they almost seem real?"

"Why does it matter to you? You're just some doctor serving time in Auschwitz until they have no further need for you and they kill you, too," Edward spoke smugly and truthfully to where the doctor narrowed his eyes.

"It matters to me, Edward, because I want to live. Like you, I want to go about living here, I want to get out and be able to see my wife again. I want to live outside of this prison. I want to be a normal human being, but most of all, I want to be known. I don't want to be just another person that lives to die. I want to be someone."

Edward frowned at that, but his features softened a bit. Tucker was beginning to sound a lot like Alphons. "I've been watching the people here, Edward, and I can't help but think to myself, 'These people have no real lives. What have they done that makes them worth remembering? Were they just born to be here and die?' I like to think so," Tucker said with a sickening smile.

"Then I thought what if I die? What will people do to me? Get rid of my body, and then what? If a person comes across my belongings, will they say, 'That just belonged to a man named Tucker?' I don't want it that way. Even by me being a doctor here, I'll never be as credited as that Mengele guy."

Tucker frowned and said, "So I have to do something great to beat him. I have to do something that will improve the world for the better. That's when I started thinking about your fake limbs. They're some kind of technology that no one in 'this world' has ever seen before. If I could figure out how it worked, then I could recreate it in a larger amount and sell it to people who bought it at a high enough price. Then, and only then, would I be able to live with myself," he said. Edward just stared at the doctor. This Tucker was just as crazy and mad as the first one had been.

Edward shook his head as he looked down to the ground in disgust. "Tucker…even I don't know how to work the auto-mail. My friend made it for me and she isn't with me anymore. That's why I have to live off the auto-mail I have now. That's why I can't just give it to you; if I gave it to you, I'd have no more limbs and they'd kill me for it. They'd throw me away and Al would have no one."

Tucker was silent for a while before nodded and calmly sat down. "I see. Well then Edward, I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind," he said; and even though Edward thought he was winning this verbal argument, the smile on Tucker's lips told him otherwise.

"Your brother is suffering from a very rare lung disease; one not many doctors have seen before. It's a lung disease, almost like a cancer. It can spread, but luckily for Alphonse, hasn't yet. His case right now is a very small one and won't cause him much pain, but as time goes on, it just might make it harder and harder for him to breathe -- until he suffocates."

Edward frowned as he watched the ground. Alphonse had never had an illness before. He told Edward that back in Amestris, he'd gone to several doctors to examine his body and it was good as new. Why would he have a problem now?

"You think this will change anything?" Edward said quietly after a while. "He's my little brother, and as such, I will fight for him until I die. Which, at this rate, might not be longer than a week. I'm a stubborn man, always have been, so I won't go down without a fight. So what if Al has some kind of rare disease? If it's not killing him now, then I don't have to worry about it. We'll see a doctor when we get out of here, but for now, it's nothing. Good day, doctor," Edward said finally as he headed towards the opening in the tent without another word.

Tucker was still smiling, a plot beginning to form in his mind about what Edward had said. He'd find a way to get that auto-mail. He'd just have to do it quietly…

* * *

Edward left the medical tents and headed back to the barrack for his daily assignment. He wanted to talk to Alphonse, but by the time he got there, Alphonse and Havoc were both gone. He sighed out of disappointment, but decided to talk to him later. There was a SS man waiting for him, but he wasn't quite sure what to do since the assignments had already been given out. 

In the end, they decided that he could just run all day, which wasn't hard for him anymore. He'd done enough running in the past to keep up with anyone in the camp. They would let him stop for breaks once in a while to eat or what not. They still had orders to keep him alive after all.

The day was boring for Edward, but the sun began to set in no time and the barrack men started coming back. He waited by the rations table, where the SS men were serving. Since he'd eaten an hour before, he didn't bother to get some for himself now. He just waited for any sign of Alphonse or Havoc. He eventually found them, but found it hard to do anything about it.

He'd gone over his apology speech in his mind all day, trying to think of a way to say sorry to his brother for the day before. He finally found just the right words to say, but now he was kind of regretting it. Edward had never been one to like saying he was wrong about things; even now he found it difficult.

Havoc and Alphonse were talking together; Havoc looked like he was telling a dramatic story and Alphonse was laughing along. Edward frowned, though, as he watched the scene; he knew Alphonse's laugh and that was nothing more than a pity laugh. He took in a deep breath and started to walk over. Half way there, Alphonse saw him and looked down almost nervously.

Havoc smiled and waved to Edward once he was closer. "Hey, Edward! Long time no see; how was your day? What did the crazy doctor have to say?"

Edward shrugged and tried to act cool about it, but the truth was he was just as nervous as Alphonse. "Well, you know, just another stupid check up. He'll probably do one on everyone," he spoke quietly. Alphonse recognized the tone and gave Edward a worried look.

"Oh, that's boring," Havoc said, rolling his eyes. "I thought it was something juicy."

"Sorry it was nothing good, then," Edward said, licking his chapped lips. When he was nervous, it was a way to make him feel relieved, if even a little bit. "Do you think I could speak to Al alone for a little bit?"

"Hm? Oh sure, no problem," Havoc said shrugging and walking off to eat his ration with some other men. Alphonse was just watching the ground, trying finding something to say to his older brother.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as casually as he could.

"Fine. How was yours?" Alphonse asked a little rushed.

"Tucker told me you have some kind of breathing problem?" Edward asked, giving a 'do you want to explain?' look to Alphonse. Alphonse sighed and nodded, but didn't say anything. "Al, what's going on?"

"Nothing Ed, I'm just--"

"You did it again," Edward almost snapped; almost, but not quite.

"Did what again?" Alphonse asked with a little frown.

"You called me Ed. Al, you always call me 'brother.' I like that; why would you just change it all of a sudden--?"

"Because I don't think of you as my brother anymore," Alphonse said quickly, looking back to Edward. His eyes were narrowed, but not in a dangerous sort of way; more of a disappointing and sad way. Edward could've sworn he saw tears in Alphonse's eyes. "My brother wouldn't kill people; he wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't…" he said, trailing off.

"I had to do it to protect you Al… If I didn't, they would have--"

"Killed me? They would have killed me, right, Ed? Did you ever stop to think about where we are? We're in a death camp, Edward -- a death camp," Alphonse said, shaking his head. He wouldn't let the tears fall, but they came close. "You know what people do at a death camp? They die…we die."

"We're not going to die, Al. Not here," Edward said, shaking his head as he watched his little brother. "I want to watch you die somewhere else, anywhere else. Not here; not in a gas chamber."

"Like those innocent people? Like those men, woman, and children?" Alphonse asked bitterly. "What makes me so much better than them?"

"I never said you were better than them. I'm just saying that I don't want you to die here. Mom wouldn't want you to die this way."

"Don't try to bring mom into this Ed," Alphonse said, narrowing his eyes again. "She wouldn't want you killing innocent people and you're still doing that. What if it was mom in that gas chamber?

That made Edward snap. He glared at Alphonse as he shook his head. "Don't even say things like that. She was our mother, and I loved her very much. I would never put her in one of those death machines; I would never even think of it like you do."

"Can you blame me? Those women you killed, they were someone's mothers. Those children had families; they had brothers too. I'm sure some of them still have older brothers living in the camp. They'll never see each other again. You did that, Edward," Alphonse said, shaking his head.

"That's not true!" Edward snapped at his brother, giving him a stern look. "If I didn't do it, someone else would have. I would rather see someone else die then the only family I have left!" he said, shaking his head rapidly. "And I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Well I don't, okay!" Alphonse shouted back; this time the tears fell. A few men were watching and mocking the two, but neither of the boys paid much attention. "I don't understand how my brother can go from being a kind hearted person to a murderer. If you can explain, then please do, because until I hear a good enough reason for it, I'm going to assume the worst. I won't have a murderer for a brother," Alphonse said in a serious tone.

Edward watched Alphonse, but said nothing more as the SS men started to herd everyone into the barrack for the night. He sighed and shook his head knowing too well that Alphonse was right; but he couldn't just give up. If Alphonse got hurt, Edward would never forgive himself.

He was sluggish as he went into the barrack and over to the bed. Alphonse was already in bed trying to sleep. Havoc was far off in the corner trying to asleep as well. Most of the barrack was doing the same, which told Edward they probably had a long day.

Edward went over to the bed and hesitated before crawling into it. Alphonse rolled over, his back to Edward, as he tried to ignore him. He was tired and unhappy, so for now they'd ignore each other and in the morning all would be forgotten; or so Edward hoped.

"Good night, Al," Edward said softly as he watched his brother. He sighed and rolled over on his own so both boys had their backs to each other. "Good night… Brother…" Edward said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well there we go! Another chapter leading up into the ending of the story. It makes me sad that it's ending because I'll miss you all of you! Your all awesome and are great for inspiration. I enjoyed this fic SO much! I didn't want it to end but it has to somewhere. I hate fanfics that just drag on too long (like my first few XP). Anyway, I really badly want to write another fic, but I don't know what. I have ideas for some Bleach stuff, but don't want to write those... I would LOVE to do another FMA because it's my undying obsession, but I have no original ideas...  
If anyone has a plot in mind they don't mind me using, tell me and maybe I'll consider it? Gah, that's lame. Nevermind.  
Well, I'm off to write the next chapter! Two left to go!

One final note: My editor is the total best! I love you Mel! 3

RxR

- Kori


	19. Chapter eighteen: What I've done

Sissy - Thank you for getting me out of my slump! And you should recognize parts of that chapter, you gave me the idea in our roleplay! Anyway, um...here's more for you! Though you may not like it...

PrincessZidet - Don't worry, I don't go. I got a new story plot after all. I hope you'll read that one.

Harryswoman - It was fun but also sad making Alphonse say those things. He just had to though, but you'll see what happens next.

Renneh - There is this chapter and then one more after ward, then it'll be over. You get a double package though so it'll be fun!

miroku-has-darkness - Hehe, yeah really.

MrsEdwardElric47 - Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying it so much! Your a first time reviewer, it's nice to hear from you! I hope you like this chapter and the next one to follow.

Mean Fangirl - Oh don't worry, he gets his pay back. Muhahahahaha!

SmilelyFaceMel - You would hope so... but really things are just going to keep getting worse, but this chapter will be...interesting...

Aevium - Since I won't mention this in the story after all, I guess I'll just briefly mention why he has the problem. His body has been in the gate for four years right? Then he went through it to get to Germany. Now, you'd think going through the gate and hanging out there for so long would do SOMETHING to your body. So that's Alphonses' little equivalent exchange. My explanation anyway. I usually make human Alphonse have some kind of minor lung problem because of the gate. As for what will happen next. Well, let's just say Ed gets his revenge...

soupcan - Because sad stories are the best ones? I find comedy stories are fun, but I like angsty sad stories so much better.

MrsEdwardElric47 - More is on the way! I hope you enjoy the chpater!

* * *

Chapter eighteen - What I've done

* * *

"Al! Come on, this way!" Edward shouted back to his younger brother who wasn't that far behind. The two were laughing as they ran from their house and off into the nearby field, up to the high hill that overlooked the countryside. Edward was nine going on ten, and Alphonse was still eight years old, but would be nine in a few months.

"Big brother, wait for me!" Alphonse whined as he ran after Edward, still laughing through it all. The two were sneaking out of the house after dark again. Their mother told them not to go out after dark, but Edward's logic was that she only told them that because she couldn't do it herself. When Alphonse asked why she couldn't just sneak out too, Edward said it was because it would just be weird and then they would have to ground her.

Once the boys reached the hill, they fell back and looked up at the stars; it was a clear night so every one was visible. "There!" Alphonse shouted after he caught his breath, pointing up to the stars. He made a circle around one bunch. "The sleeping cat," he said as he put his hand back down.

"Oh yeah, I see it," Edward said, nodding as he pointed to another bunch of stars. "And there's the loving mother!"

"You can always find her because she's by the small boy!" Alphonse said, laughing as Edward pouted.

"That's not nice. I can find her because she's always wearing her apron and she's next to the spilt milk."

"The spilt milk that the small boy knocked over?" Alphonse suggested with a smile. Edward laughed and nodded as he looked for other constellations. They found a few of their favorites and made a few new ones.

"The alchemist," Alphonse said, pointing to a new bunch of stars near the loving mother constellation. Edward frowned and tilted is head as he looked at it. "See? He's clapping his hand or something."

"Why is he clapping his hands?" Edward asked sitting up a little. "Is he happy about something or what?"

"I don't know, he just is," Alphonse said as he sat up and clapped his hands out in front of him to demonstrate. "Just like this," he said nodding.

"That's a weird way to clap," Edward said, laughing as he looked back up at the new batch of stars. "How do you know it's an alchemist?"

"Because he has glasses and is wearing a funny coat. He also has a beard and the rest of his hair--"

"Is in a pony tail?" Edward said frowning. "That's not an alchemist, Al; it's a washed up father."

"Ed, that's not nice to say," Alphonse scolded as he looked over at his brother. Edward shrugged, but said nothing more. After a moment of silence Alphonse spoke up again. "Where did you learn the word 'washed up?'" he asked curiously.

"It was in a book I read once. It's like when something's over with and couldn't go back to normal, even if it wanted to," Edward said, shrugging. That wasn't exactly the true definition, but that was Edward's.

"That's not very nice," Alphonse said frowning, but knew it was true. "Dad will come home soon, Ed; you'll see."

"Ew, don't do that," Edward said, sticking his tongue out. That caught Alphonse off guard; he looked over at Edward confused.

"Do what?" Alphonse asked.

"Call me 'Ed' or 'Edward;' it's just weird."

"Well it is your name, right?"

"Yeah, but you always call me 'brother.' Anything else sounds really weird," Edward explained as Alphonse chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't know that bothered you so much."

"Well it does, so don't do it anymore," Edward said shrugging. "Should I call you 'brother,' too? Or should I just call you Alphonse?" Edward asked, looking over at Alphonse, but Alphonse was already curled up fast asleep with a little smile on his face.

Edward laughed a little as he scooted over a little more so Alphonse could use him as a pillow. His head rested on Edward's arm, which was actually quite comfortable due to the baby fat. He looked up at the sky again and watched the stars. He loved nights like this, when the two could just be together with no worries of the war going on in Ishbal.

Edward yawned as he closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep with a smile on his own face. The two boys would always be together. It'd always be the Elric brothers; and that was just how Edward wanted it…

* * *

Edward woke the next morning to an unpleasant start. Jean Havoc was over him, shaking him hard and in a panic. Edward groaned angrily as he swatted at the other male, trying to get him to leave. It didn't work, needless to say, as Havoc started to get mad. "Edward, wake up!"

Edward groaned again as he opened one eye sleepily. "What?" he asked as he noticed everything was still dark. It was way too early; no one should be awake yet.

"It's Alphonse! They took Alphonse!" Havoc shouted in a quivering voice. That made Edward jerk up. Havoc jumped back as Edward looked around frantically. He was right; Alphonse was gone.

"What?" Edward shouted as he found himself getting out of the bed, looking around more as though Alphonse just got up for a walk or something. "Who took him? Where are they?" he growled under his breath as he kept looking; Havoc grabbed Edward to keep him by the bunk, though.

"Edward, calm down. I want to help him too, but…it's just too late."

"What the hell do you mean it's too late?" Edward shouted near the top of his lungs. That woke a few men who weren't awake already. Some of them glared and yelled at him to shut up, but Edward ignored them. "Where is he?" he shouted again as Havoc pushed him back onto the bed.

"Edward, listen to me!" Havoc hissed as he held Edward firmly despite his struggling. "They took Alphonse this morning when they took the dead… He's probably long gone by now--"

"Why? Why did they take him?" Edward snapped, his eyes burning with flames that threatened to lash out.

"I don't know," Havoc said shaking his head. "This morning he was coughing and had tears in his eyes. A SS man saw him and assumed he was dying so they--"

"And you let them?" Edward shouted at the older man, his anger seeping out of his body. "How could you just let them take him?"

"Edward, you have to understand how Auschwitz works. If you can help, you help. If you can't, then you don't. You look out for yourself at all times, even if it means sacrifice."

"That's a stupid reason!"

"Isn't that your reason?" Havoc asked, a little smugly.

Edward's body began to shake as he pulled away from Havoc's grip. He wanted so badly to run away and find the men who took Alphonse, but Havoc was right in a way. The men who took Alphonse were more than likely gone by now which meant…

Edward squeezed his eyes tight as he tried to think of what to do. There was nothing he could do. Alphonse was gone by now and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to stay focus on the last few hours. What did Alphonse and he do? Did they have a fun filled night of laughing and memories?

Edward felt sick when he remembered the fight they'd had the night before. What was it Alphonse had said last to him? _I won't have a murderer for a brother…_ That was the last thing Alphonse had said to Edward before they went to sleep.

Edward kept his eyes shut as he tried to think of what to do. So many emotions were piling into his being. He thought sorrow and regret would be the two biggest ones he'd feel, but that was not the case. They were actually fairly minor emotions compared the main one he was feeling.

He was hesitant before he got up and started to leave the bunk again. Havoc frowned and got up also. "Edward, what are you--?"

"I have to speak to a doctor," Edward said in a dark monotone voice. Havoc stopped in his steps, a little started by Edward's sudden mood swing. Something was definitely wrong…

A few of the men who had been watching were now yelling at him to just sit down and shut up, but Edward wasn't about to listen to them. He reached the door and was about to open it, but the door opened on its own. Edward stepped back as the barrack guard walked in. "What the hell is all that noise?" he shouted, then paused when he saw Edward standing there. "Ah yes. Golden eyes, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"I need to see Tucker," Edward said simply, trying hard not to lose his temper. This man knew about his brother…

"Tucker? That crazy doctor?" the man asked with a frown, obviously expecting some other reaction out of Edward.

Edward nodded. "Yes. My leg has been hurting since yesterday; my left leg," he explained. "I think I might have pulled a muscle while running," he said. It was convincing enough; he was just hoping the man would buy it.

"Hmm… And this can't wait a few hours?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir," Edward said, shaking his head. "It hurts too much and I can't sleep. If I don't get a good enough rest I'll be useless to Himmler; and if I recall, I am one of Himmler's favorites. Wouldn't it be a shame if I couldn't function tomorrow because you wouldn't take me to a doctor?"

The man glared at Edward and would have taken action, but Edward had a good point.  
"This way," he said in the end and started escorting Edward to the medical tents. Edward's face showed no emotion as he just followed; he was being careful not to show any pain, anger, or regret. It was hard, but in the end it would be worth it if this actually worked.

As they walked through the camp, Edward couldn't help but glance up at the sky and remember the dream he'd had a little while ago. That time when they looked up at the stars and made their own personal constellations. He narrowed his eyes, just a little, as he remembered. He would give anything, literally anything, to have his brother there with him again. Or even just to undo the last few moments spent together.

"Here we are," the guard said, interrupting Edward's thoughts. Edward looked over at the medical tents and nodded his thanks as he went over to Tucker's usual area. Luckily for Edward, the candle inside was lit. He smiled just briefly as he approached the flap, and opened it, going inside.

"Edward?" was the first thing spoken as Tucker looked over at the blonde who had just walked in. He was surprised that the boy was in there so late; or early, depending on the view. "My, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"You want my auto-mail right?" Edward asked, remaining monotone.

Tucker scoffed. "Of course I do. It could put me in the history--"

Tucker had no time to finish as Edward came forward and punched the older man. Hard. He knocked him down with one hit, due to the blow by the auto-mail fist. Tucker fell and stumbled up as quickly as he could, only to see Edward standing over him. The auto-mail was showing through tiny rips in the skin colored glove, and Tucker only saw it a moment before Edward pocketed his hand.

"Shou Tucker, the sewing life alchemist. The bastard who killed his daughter twice, and is just that much sicker to go after me," Edward said in a dangerous voice; so much that it frightened Tucker, though he tried not to show it.

"Sewing life alchemist? What does that--?"

"The same man who decided to go after my brother and live."

"Your brother? Why, Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about," Tucker spoke with a smile on his face.

Edward made a fist at his side; if it were flesh it would've been white to the bone. "Don't even start to fuck around with me. You killed him; you killed my little brother. You killed Alphonse Elric!" Edward shouted as he jumped the man, taking his fist out of his pocket and began to punch the man into the ground.

Edward showed no mercy as he felt Tucker's blood splatter against his face. The older man let out a scream, but it didn't get far before Edward punched him some more. He kept having flashbacks of the first time he'd done this. Alphonse had stopped him then, but now Alphonse was gone…

After what felt like forever, Edward stopped and panted over the man. His auto-mail hand was bloody and the red liquid was dripping on the tent's interior, also staining Edward's uniform. Edward just stared down at the man, his eyes wide as he looked for any sign of Tucker breathing.

He found none.

Edward froze for a long time before his own breathing calmed. There were tears running down his cheeks as he tried to register what had happened.

Edward and Alphonse had arrived in Auschwitz a few weeks back. The boys had seen things they couldn't have even imagined possible. Edward was trying so hard to protect Alphonse. And then what? Then he was sent to Birkenau and forced to kill to survive; and Edward did it so he could see Alphonse again.

Only, by the time he had left Birkenau and had gotten back to Alphonse, it was too late. Edward had murder in him and, so Alphonse would have nothing to do with him. Now Alphonse was dead and Edward had killed once more. Just one more time, but for what reason?

"He doesn't want this…" Edward whispered to himself as he forced himself to get up. He was shaking badly as he looked down at Tucker's dead body. "A-Al…he wouldn't want this…" he said, shaking his head rapidly. "What have I done?!" Edward screamed on the top of his lungs as he ran out of the tent.

The second he left the medical tent, the sky opened up and rain began to pour.

Edward ran from the medical tents and, even though it was still early and not many men were awake, he didn't get far before men were after him. It took them only seconds to investigate Tucker's screams and found the bloody mess. The barrack guard spilled the news that Edward had been in there, and now Edward was a wanted man in Auschwitz.

They'd find him soon enough, but for now, Edward was just waiting outside. He was somewhere near the barbed wire, hidden in the shadows so that no one would see him until the sun came up some more.

He wanted to run, but there were guards all over the area; ones who hadn't heard the news on Tucker's death. So he was safe for now, but he knew it wouldn't last. He just wanted to sit and think. He wanted to be home in Risembol with Winry, Panako, Den, Alphonse, and Trisha. He just wanted to see his brother one more time, just to say he was sorry…

"There he is!" a man suddenly shouted, cutting through Edward's thoughts. A small group of SS men were there, looking ferocious and ready to kill. They all had guns and one man carried some kind of whip. They ran over to Edward, circling him as he stood up. He looked ready for them, but really he wasn't.

"EH-5582, you have been charged of murder and are to be reported directly to Himmler. When he gets back to Auschwitz, you will be--"

"Punished?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Is that what will happen to me? I'll be punished like before? A little beating, then forced to slaughter others; and why? Because I killed a doctor? Isn't that the law in Auschwitz? Kill or be killed?" The men just looked amongst themselves then back at Edward.

"You are to be reported directly to Himmler. When he gets back--" the man repeated, but Edward just shook his head.

"I'm not going to Himmler. I'm not going anywhere," Edward said, shaking his head. He was slow in movement, trying to focus on the men before him. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. His goal had been just trying to live, but without Alphonse, there was no point.

"You are to go with us or we'll be forced to take drastic action," one man said as he approached Edward. Edward ignored the man as he looked up at the sky to let the rain fall over his tears; maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty. It didn't work, to say the least, but at least it gave Edward an idea. Now he knew what to do.

"Go ahead, shoot me," Edward said, looking at the men who looked like they wanted to, but knew they had orders to keep the boy alive. "Well? I killed Shou Tucker, did I not? Shoot me. It's only fair," he said with a sad and weak smile. "It's equivalent exchange."

"We have orders to keep you alive until Himmler gives us orders otherwise," one man said. Of course all the men looked confused as to what to do. If Edward tried to run away or something, they couldn't just ignore it; they had to do something.

"I don't care what Himmler said. I've been deceiving all of you. I've been lying to stay alive, but now I'm done with this." He used his left hand to reach over and grab a hold of his right and pulled on it; it didn't take much for the auto-mail to snap. Not only was Edward strong, but the auto-mail was weak and worn from time.

He took the metal limb and threw it down with a small chuckle. "You see? I'm a cripple," Edward said, shaking his head. "I should have died a long time ago; now do it!" The men just stood there, still unsure of what to do. "I lost the only family I had; I have no reason to live! Now shoot me!"

Edward's eyes suddenly widened as a shot rang out through the camp. A gun had been fired, and it didn't miss its target. Edward stood for only a second, enough to say a weak, "Thank you…"

Then he fell.

As he lay there, he could feel the warm red liquid slowly leak from his body. It was a small wound, but it hit close to his heart. He'd bleed to death in a matter of minutes; a slow and painful death.

Edward's eyes were half lidded by now as he just looked out at the camp. The rain made the ground soft and muddy under him and the voices he heard were all muffled. The men around him were in a panic, shouting about things, but Edward couldn't understand any of them.

All he could hear now was his heart beating and a loud ringing in his ears. He knew he was dying; he'd done it twice already.

The first time had been in London. That time was quick and painless, especially since it wasn't his body he was in. The second time had been when Envy stabbed him, but that death was almost as quick and painless as well.

This time, it was slow and allowed Edward time to think. 'I wonder…if Alfons died like this…?' he asked himself as the pain in his chest stopped; his body had gone numb. 'I wonder…how they killed Al… I hope it was quick…' Edward told himself as he closed his eyes. They stung with tears, but he knew that it wouldn't be long now.

'I'm sorry, Al… I promised to protect you…but I only ended up…hurting you… I'm so sorry…' he whispered mentally.

The men were still running around frantically as all the noise stopped. Edward heard nothing. He no longer saw anything. He no longer felt anything.

"I'm sorry…" Edward whispered with his last breath.

* * *

So, there you have it.  
The last chapter to The Holocaust Series.  
I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did. I loved writing this, I loved reading it all later on. I loved hearing from you all and getting to know you! You guys were the best!  
After this chapter there is an Epilogue, but it's not much.

Anyway, please please PLEASE review to this chapter, the Epilogue and/or the story in general. I want to know what you guys liked, hated, or any questions you had about something I may not have explained well.  
Then I'll go ahead and reply to them and post that for you all to read.

Be sure to go on my Youtube account because I'll be posting an AMV that goes with this fic to a song I thought was fitting. If you saw my 'Stop crying your heart out' video, it'll be a lot like that. So be sure to check that out! It won't be a while until I post it, but just be sure it check in once in a while to see.

Also, quick apology for anyone out there who got upset over the fact I had Edward say 'fuck'. I never use that word when I talk and I generally don't like to use that word in stories, unless it is absolutely needed. And, well, that was needed for that scene. So in case anyone got offended over it, I'm very very sorry. Don't hate me!

I am starting another FMA fic if you all want to hear. I'll post a summery on the review page. So if you want to read more of my stuff, just check back.

RxR

- Kori


	20. Chapter nineteen: Promises

Chapter 21 - Promises

* * *

Alphonse woke up late that night coughing.

He covered his mouth as he sat up in the bunk bed, trying not to move very much in case he woke Edward up. Alphonse blinked a few times to adjust to the light, looking around to figure out what time it was. The sun was still gone and the moon was just barely overhead. Judging by the looks of things in the barrack, and the amount of men that were still awake, Alphonse assumed it hadn't been long since they'd gone to bed.

Edward was asleep, thank goodness, because Alphonse was having one of his fits. Lately he woke up in the middle of the night with a coughing fit that would last somewhere between five seconds and five minutes. Jean Havoc knew about them and so did most of the other men in the barrack, but Alphonse was trying very hard to keep it well hidden from his brother.

Alphonse sighed, looking down to the ground, facing away from his brother. A frown traced his lips as he studied the soiled ground. His mind wandered about, thinking about all the things his brother had said to him before they went to bed. Edward was acting so strange lately and Alphonse didn't like it one bit. The brother he knew would never in a million years, in this world or their home, kill another human being.

Edward had only killed a few people in his lifetime. Each time ended with a mental break down that not even Alphonse could cheer up. When Edward killed Greed, he was depressed for days on end until things started acting up again and he was forced to push those emotions back. Homunculus weren't human though, no matter what they said. Killing them was no problem compared to the lives of true humans.

Edward could fight humans, and would fight humans if he had to. He didn't have to kill them afterward though; he always said there was no need once you beat the crap out of them. All of a sudden though, death was no big thing. It was part of life and Edward was allowed to help it along.

Alphonse shifted again, looking back to his brother to watch him sleep. Same old Edward, sleeping with his stomach sticking out. Alphonse shook his head then paused as something caught his eye. Sticking out of Edward's pocket was a shiny silver chain, thin but long enough so it looped back. Alphonse reached his hand over and grabbed a hold of the chain, taking it out to see what it was.

Just as he thought, it was Edward's state alchemy watch. The little silver one he'd received when he was just barely thirteen years old as proof he was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Be thou for the people.

Alphonse frowned as he thought about the saying, letting out another cough, closing his eyes as he did. It was just a few small coughs, but it was still enough to make his throat sore with each one. Other people were doing the same thing, so a chorus of coughs were heard throughout the barrack.

Then came the SS men…

"Get that one there," one said as a small group of them walked through the main part of the barrack. The one in front would point to men that were dead, or dying, and the other SS men would nod and take them off the bunk and drag them out. They did this every night to keep the barrack 'clean' and 'pure' of all disease; like that even worked.

They made their way closer to where Alphonse was, so he lay back down, shoved the watch in his own pocket and pretended to be asleep. He closed his eyes tight and held perfectly still, but then that tickle feeling hit Alphonse's throat. He made a little wince and tried to hold still, but as the men approached he found it harder to control. Their footsteps drew closer then started to fade out.

Alphonse half lidded one eye to see where the men were, and once they passed he calmed a little. They kept calling out men who made no struggle as they left, but Alphonse could see the pain on their faces. They knew they were going to die. One man went by in tears and Alphonse felt such a large amount of pity, he lost his guard and let out a short cough.

He froze, thinking maybe they wouldn't hear; maybe they'd ignore him and move on. Alphonse wasn't so lucky, "hey! Looks like we missed one," the leader said as the men turned back around and walked over to the brothers' bunk. Alphonse opened his eyes, knowing there was no use hiding anymore. The men stopped and stared at the two males on the bed, Edward first then Alphonse. "Golden eyed boy," the man said with a little smirk that sent shivers down Alphonse's spine.

"He doesn't look like he's dying sir," one of the men said with a chuckle.

"No, but with a cough like that, I couldn't doubt it." The leader said with a chuckle of his own. "Haven't you been listening to him the past few nights? If he's not dying yet he will be by the end of the week."

"So what do we do with him?" A second man asked, as Alphonse sat up. He made no effort to move off the bed but knew it was coming.

The leader just stared at Alphonse for a while then gave a toothy grin, "take him too." He said as he turned and went on walking through the barrack.

Alphonse felt his heart skip a beat as the SS men reached out and took his arms. He wouldn't struggle, but they still held on tight. He shifted off the bed and onto his feet, glancing back at his brother only a second before being pulling away.

In the back of the barrack, Jean Havoc watched the scene, shaking his head when they pulled Alphonse away. There was nothing he could do now.

Everyone knew he was going to die…

The SS men took Alphonse out of the barrack and on a painstaking walk towards Birkenau. The other men from the barrack were with them, dragging along behind like usual; if they got too far behind they were shot and left to die. Alphonse tried to stay calm as he went along with everything they said and did.

They were speaking to each other in that other language again and Alphonse just ignored it. Instead, he chose to look up at the sky.

The smog and smoke from the camp filled the air, but in the gaps of dark clouds, he could see the stars. The sky was midnight blue, of course, with bright stars shining through. Alphonse couldn't see the moon from where he was, but knew it was there somewhere. A weak smile formed on his mouth, only a moment, as he remembered the past.

Alphonse and his brother outside watching the sky like there was no other care in the world. No war, no Germany, no problems; just the Elric brothers and no one else. When they stared up at the stars not even their mother mattered, just them. Even though Alphonse felt it was selfish to think such things, but it was just how he saw things.

The smile faded as Alphonse spotted the large metallic gates and barbed wire fences that lead from their camp to the next. The last time Alphonse had been there, he was with his brother and he had found out about Edward's little skeleton in the closet.

It wouldn't be too long until they got to the gates of Birkenau. The men hadn't spoken directly to Alphonse yet, so he decided to do it for them. "Where…exactly am I going?" He asked timidly.

The men looked over at him with those sickening smiles on their faces. "Well those men are going to the gas chamber-"

"Or the fire pit," another added in.

"Either way, they're gone." The first one finished, "but your one of them golden eyed boys so Himmler needs to look over you first."

Himmler; that was the man responsible for everything. He was still only a flunky compared to all the other men in charge of the war, but he was the one who planted the brothers in the camp. Alphonse figured he'd be fine since Himmler did want the two alive. He let out another cough as he saw the large building in the distance.

The reached the main building a while after that, and no one spoke to Alphonse. Just each other in that other tongue. It was kind of frustrating, not knowing what they were saying. Sometimes they would say something, look at Alphonse, snicker, then turn away. If they had something to say about Alphonse they could at least say it so he could understand it.

They separated at the stairway, two men went off with the dying men and the rest stayed with Alphonse. Alphonse saw the men as they left, the looks on their faces were so blank and cold. He gave a sad frown before being pushed up the stairs and in through the doors. Alphonse was starting to feel fatigued but couldn't let it get to him or they might shoot him.

The moon was out all the way now and from the building Alphonse could see it through a window facing South. It was beautiful and just barely there, it's surface burned with the reflection of fire. How could something so beautiful be so evil?

Alphonse turned his attention away from the flamed moon to listen to the men that gathered around him. One went to a guard and muttered something about the 'Goldener äugiger Junge' acting up. Alphonse had heard the term frequently enough to know what it meant. The guard gave a simple nod and ran off, probably to tell Himmler.

Alphonse and the other men just stood there for a long time before Himmler finally came. He had a frown on his face but not an angry one, more disappointed than anything. Alphonse tensed up a little but tried not to show any fear; not that he had any to show.

"Eh-5583, formerly known as Alphonse Elric," he stated as he eyed the boy.

"You know my name?" Alphonse asked cautiously.

Himmler nodded, "I have done some research on the two of you. I must say, I find it highly interesting your Van Hoenhiem's son."

"You know dad?" Alphonse asked a little more excited.

"I never met the man personally, but I've heard great things from him." Himmler said with a shrug, "my men have told me that your having issues? Looking at your physical records, it says you have some kind of lung problem?"

"Lung problem?" Alphonse echoed, "no I just have a small cough." He said trying to hold in a light cough from erupting from his throat.

"Yes I see," Himmler said hardly amused. "Either way, I think our doctor might have to take a look at you. Are you familiar with our doctor Mengele?"

"Sir!" A SS man shouted as he came running into the building. Himmler narrowed his eyes at the interruption but said nothing, just gave a nod that said 'speak'. "The other golden eyed boy! He's killed one of our doctors!" The man said in panic.

Alphonses' eyes widened as he heard that. His brother murdered someone? Why now? Edward was just asleep moments ago, what caused him to snap? The other SS men looked over at Himmler for some kind of instruction.

"Killed how?" Hiller asked calmly enough, though you could see his frustration.

"I don't exactly know," the man said shaking his head. "It's that doctor who was going to be sent to the chambers but gave his daughter in exchange."

That made Alphonse loose his breath. Was the man talking about Tucker? Did Edward know about Nina, and if so, why didn't he say anything? He felt sick all of a sudden as the men kept talking back and forth.

"The doctor looks as though he was beaten with a metal object but we couldn't find anything that fit the description. We think that the boy has the weapon still with him."

"His automail," Alphonse breathed quietly to himself.

"Find him!" Himmler shouted as he started heading back to his main office room. "Take that one with you, when you find him, get rid of them both." He growled as he left. Alphonse just kind of stared in shock and confusion as the men pushed him away. They dragged him out of the building and in the direction Edward was rumored to be.

Alphonse was too much in thought to really pay attention. So Edward had actually killed Tucker; something he couldn't have done back home. Trying to put two and two together, Alphonse figured Edward had gone after Tucker for revenge.

Men were shuffling all over the camp and rumors were arise that the Golden Eyed boy had gone rouge. Alphonse just kept panicking as they went, his mind was on so many other things. Himmler ordered the SS men to get rid of them, what did that mean exactly?

All of a sudden, a loud shot rang out throughout the camp. Alphonse froze where he stood, but only a second as they pushed him to move again. They ran towards the sound and saw a circle of men looking down at something…

Alphonse let a gasp escape his lips as his breath vanished altogether. He couldn't breath anymore and no matter how hard he tried to get it back, he just couldn't seem to find it. That was his brother laying on the ground, blood soaking the front of his shirt where he'd been shot.

"Brother!!" Alphonse shouted as he tried to run at Edward, but the men held him back. They all started shouting things back and forth but Alphonse couldn't hear them, his ears were ringing.

Edward's chest was rising still; slowly, but still there. He was breathing, he was alive, but not for long. Alphonses' eyes were clouded with tears as he tried to reach out to his brother. The men wouldn't let him go though as they kept shouting orders to one another.

Alphonse just kept reaching but was starting to feel weak. Edward was becoming paler every second that went by, and Alphonse wasn't sure exactly, but he could see Edward's lips moving lightly.

Alphonse felt so weak as he focused in on what Edward was whispering. At first Alphonse thought it was just mumbles and nothing more; nothing important. When he heard what his brother spoke, he just lost it.

"I'm sorry…" Edward whispered before closing his eyes and fading out.

"Brother no!" Alphonse shouted, struggling even more. This time he got away, running to the limp form. This was the second time now he'd seen his brother die, only this time he was cold and not coming back. "Wake up!" He screamed, tears clogging his voice, "wake up please…I'm sorry!"

The men kept muttered from behind about what to do, a few mentioned the automail that rested off to the side of Edward's body. "I didn't mean it," Alphonse whispered in hiccups. "I didn't mean it, you're my brother. P-please don't die…I was just upset, I didn't want this to happen."

Alphonse reached out and held onto the front of Edward's shirt, pulling him close. In the past, whenever Alphonse was scared or worried or just upset over something, it was Edward to reach out and hold on. Now it was Alphonses' turn to be there for his brother.

"We promised to survive, you promised to protect me…!" Alphonse squeaked, his voice was cracking so words were barely coming out of his mouth. To anyone listening, it'd sound like scratched up nothings. To Alphonse though, it was the world.

"If you die…" He paused, trailing off a second, "if you die I won't be able to…" He hiccupped more and just clung to his brother. The blood soaked onto Alphonses' shirt as he held Edward close. No matter what he did, Edward wasn't waking up.

"I was just angry, I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me. You're my brother, and my best friend, and I need you…please wake up-!" Alphonse froze again as another shot rang out. He was too busy paying attention to his brother that he forgot about the SS men behind him.

His body felt numb and everything was cold. He was still holding onto his brother, but for some reason he couldn't feel him anymore. Everything was going black and he knew he must have been shot. He kept his hands tight around Edward as he started falling forward.

When Alphonse collapsed, Edward was under him, and Alphonse rested on his chest. Blood was soaked into both of their outfits and the men just watched. Alphonse wasn't awake long enough to know what happened next, but he did remember smiling as he lay against his brother. 

"Don't worry brother…" Alphonse muttered weakly as his eyes glazed over, "…I forgave you." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. It wasn't so bad though, his brother wasn't far away.

* * *

So, I decided to post the lost chapter. Which I really did write and lose OO But I finally posted it, I hope you liked it. What happened to Alphonse? Here's your answer.

RxR

- Kori

P.s. Be sure to check out Only Half if you haven't yet.


	21. Epilogue: Here after

Epilogue - Here after

* * *

"Hello Edward," the woman said as she looked down on the tombstone. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair was blowing lightly in the wind. "This is the first time we've spoken in years, I'm sorry. I have been very busy lately and believe it or not, your tombstone was harder to find than I thought."

She sighed and smiled weakly, "It has been two years since they shot you. When I heard what happened to Alphonse, I myself cried. Rumors that 'one of the golden eyed boys were dead' were all over Auschwitz; only for a while. I figured it was Alphonse, since they were saying the stubborn one was still alive." She scoffed lightly, "what a way to be remembered right?

"A day or two after Alphonse died, I heard another rumor. One that apparently happened the same time the first one started, but news didn't reach me until later. This one said that the other golden eyed boy had gone mad. I heard you killed that doctor in the medical tents. Shou Tucker, if I remember his name right. Well, I heard that he was beaten to death by you; I kind of expected it. The way you cared about Alphonse, it didn't surprise me that you would do something like it.

"Well in any case, they told me that you were shot down. I wanted to ask more questions but was a little scared to. So I just did my job and went on living. I kept thinking about you boys all the time. Wondering how my boys were doing back home and everything…

"You know, some time later that man Jean Havoc, started a rebellion. It didn't go over too well, but worked. He managed to get a bunch of men together and they closed down one gas chamber. Then something else happened a while after that, and they had to move us. We had to run on this thing they called a Death March. It was hard on a lot of us, but we survived." She shook her head laughing a little out of sadness mostly. "If you boys survived a little longer you would have been saved like we were.

"They came for us again, only this time we were set free. It was the most wonderful day of my life, but all I could think about was you and your brother. I wanted you both to be there with us when they announced our release. I even imagined you two hugging, laughing, crying, and cheering; all at the same time. I started crying myself when I thought about it. I wanted you two to be there so badly…

"A long time later, I was reading about different things on the incident that happened. The 'Holocaust', they named it." She frowned lightly, "something was wrong though. I tried to find any information on that doctor you suppose ably killed; I wanted to find out if you'd killed him or not. Turned out no one had even heard of a Shou Tucker. A few Holocaust survivors like myself could remember him, but no one had actually spent time with him so they knew nothing.

"Then I started wondering about you boys, and if they spoke of you and your eyes. Turns out, there was no information on that either. In all records there was no talk of the golden eyed boys, and to this date there is no recollection of an Edward or Alphonse. Then again, it would be easier if I knew your last names huh?" She sighed, "I'll keep trying though.

"You'll be glad to know most of the people involved with the Holocaust are dead. Many of them committed suicide, including the furher, Adolf Hitler." She nodded, "I always told myself you must be smiling or something. I know that sounds cruel, but I know you hated them. I hated them too, but no enough to smile about it. I'm sorry, I make you sound evil…

"Anyway, I just wanted to come and talk to you. It took me three months to find this tombstone. Jean Havoc hunted me down and told me that he made a small memorial for you. That was so kind of him to do, I just had to come visit it for myself." She took in a deep breath, "it really Is beautiful Edward, I hope you can see it just as I can." She said as she looked over the stone.

The stone wasn't very big, and almost sunken into the ground. It was a rectangular stone that read the words 'Edward and Alphonse; brothers'. Sweet and simple, just as they would have wanted it. The woman felt tears in her eyes as she closed them a moment. "I wish… I wish you boys were still alive to witness the new age. The war is over, the world is at peace. Everything seems to be getting better. I wish you could see it," she said opening her eyes again with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I've bothered you long enough. We should get going," she bowed her head out of respect, "good bye Edward. I hope you are finally happy." She said as she looked back behind her.

Down the hill a little ways, two eight year old boys were running around. The little blonde one knocked down the younger boy with dishwater blonde hair. When he had he quickly apologized and helped the other up. With little smiles the two started to play again.

Their mother smiled looking over at them, "Edward! Alphonse! Come on, we're going home!" She called as she started walking on.

The boys both laughed and ran over, "coming mom!" They both shouted in unison as they grabbed a hold of her hands and walked along side her. Trisha Elric smiled down at her sons, giving them a little squeeze with her hands.

Little did the family know; the Elric brothers were smiling and laughing elsewhere. Hell was over for them now…

And that was just the way they liked it.

* * *

RxR

- Kori


End file.
